So Much More Than Royal
by TrebledWriter
Summary: After discovering his daughter Nessarose was crippled, Frexspar Thropp sends his other daughter, Elphaba, and his wife away. The two sisters grow up in opposite lives: one in the lap of luxury wanting for nothing, and the other with a drunkard father and almost no money. There's just one problem: neither knows the other exists. AU.
1. Drop a Heart, Break a Name

**Hello internet! Welcome to So Much More Than Royal! (Anyone get that reference of the opening?)**

 **General Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? *sigh* I don't own Wicked.**

 **Overall, this will be a darkish story. It's quite unlike a lot of what I've written. A lot of the beginning will be focusing on Frex, Melena, Oscar, and Nanny (whom I've never written for so bear with me), but later it will begin to focus more on Elphaba, Nessa, Glinda, and Fiyero.**

 **WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY: alcoholism, child neglect and slight abuse, swearing, somewhat-ish-little-bit-sexual-assault-for-lack-of-better-term. If that is triggering or upsets you, don't read the story. I won't be offended.**

 **There is also a bisexual character and two gay characters so if that bugs you, you are welcome to leave.**

 **I'm also running a little game with the chapter titles, as they will be song lyrics/lines. Play along if you wish.**

 **Now that I've finished with this really long AN, enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Wizard sighed heavily and laid his head down on the conference room table. They had just concluded another meeting and he was deadly tired.

"Madame Norad?" He called for his Press Secretary.

The woman hurried into the room, upon hearing the Wizard's voice.

"Yes your Ozness?" She asked as she curtseyed.

"Any word on her?"

Madame Norad frowned, knowing he was referring to the Governor's wife. She was the only person in the palace to know about the affair he had with her before he had become the Wonderful Wizard.

"She's pregnant, your Ozness, with a second child." She said softly.

The Wizard closed his eyes, remembering the beautiful face of the woman he'd only seen a few times. But the one night they had together before he left Munchkinland would forever haunt his dreams as he wished for her to be with him again.

Little did he know, she would.

* * *

Seven and a half months pregnant and heavily showing, Melena walked out and found her husband on the terrace, gazing at the stars.

Frex stiffened slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him but relaxed when he felt Melena kiss his cheek softly.

"Hi." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." He responded, resting a hand on her swollen belly, smiling when he felt a kick.

"Nessarose is eager to say hello." Melena told him happily.

"Mama! Papa!" An excited voice exclaimed from behind them, and small feet padded towards them. Small arms wrapped around Melena's leg and she smiled. Looking down, she saw the smiling face of her emerald skinned daughter.

"Hello Fabala." She cooed, pulling the three year old into her arms.

"Hi Mama." Elphaba said.

"How cute." Nanny smiled softly, standing in the doorway, watching the happy family.

Melena looked at her daughter for several moments before she cried out in pain, clutching her stomach. A warm, wet heat slid down her legs and she made the connection. Her eyes widened as another pain struck her, leaving her gasping for breaths which she couldn't find.

"It's happening." She managed to wheeze out.

Frex felt as if someone had slapped him across the face; the baby was coming. A month and a half early and the baby was coming.

"Nanny, go get Mylet." Frex instructed, helping Melena up. Nanny curtseyed quickly and took off into a run down the halls and stairs until she reached the door where the midwife was staying.

Several pounds on the door disturbed the Wolf, who opened the door to see Nanny standing there, her old bones shaking.

"Melena…the baby…" She stuttered out, and Mylet straightened her back. She touched her forehead with a paw and shook her head.

"She's too early!" The Wolf said, before bounding out the door and up the stairs.

Melena's cries of pain lead Mylet to bedroom, where the Thropps were gathered.

Nanny hurried up the stairs and towards Melena's bedroom but stopped when she found little Elphaba staring at the door.

"Nanny…what's wrong with Mama?" The girl asked, tears in her eyes and confusion written all over her face.

The old woman kneeled down in front of Elphaba.

"You're going to meet your little sister soon." Nanny said vaguely, before hurrying into the room.

The green girl, confused and scared, was left alone in the hall. She pressed an ear against the door. Her tears intensified with every pained scream coming from Melena.

"Push Melena!" Mylet cried.

Melena released another anguished scream as she continued to push.

"One more, you can do it Melena!" Nanny encouraged.

A few moments passed, and Melena collapsed against the pillows, leaving the Wolf to clean the newborn.

Mylet softly gasped as she cleaned the babe, but masked her surprise as she wrapped the baby in a red blanket tinged with silver; a gift from the leader of a far off province.

Melena coughed and sat up, tiredly, and rested against the pillows. Nanny gave her a smile of reassurance, as did Frex.

"Can…can I see her?" Melena asked with a soft voice.

Mylet gently handed little Nessarose over to her mother.

"You um…may want to uncover the blanket…" The Wolf said with a soft voice.

Confused, Melena complied.

The baby's legs were horrifically twisted, never to be used.

Nanny was a bit confused: how could this have happened?

Melena didn't give a damn: it was still her baby. She loved her no matter what.

Frexspar was horrified: _How_? Then he thought…Elphaba. Milk flowers. A dark scowl crossed his face. He turned away from his wife.

"Nanny, Mylet, would you give us a minute?" He asked politely. Respectfully, the two left the room, and Nanny was carrying Nessa.

"Frex?" Melena asked, seeing her husband standing at the window, staring into the now starless night. He bowed his head.

"You've disgraced me, Melena." He said, not even looking at his wife. "I know what you did, I know how you had an affair and that Elphaba isn't even my child."

Her jaw dropped. "H-how…?" She asked.

"I knew that green _thing_ couldn't be my child."

"Just an hour ago you loved her!"

"She crippled my other daughter." His voice remained cold and unfeeling as he spoke. "I want to divorce."

That _really_ surprised Melena.

"Frex you can't be serious-" She protested feebly.

"I am. You have two months to collect all of your things and take Elphaba and find that man, if he's even still alive. I will support you for that long. After that, you're on your own."

"Frex…please…don't do this. I know you don't want to do this."

"Shut up Melena! Just shut up!"

From outside the door, Elphaba scrunched up her face as she heard her parents argue. Nessarose began to fuss, causing Nanny to gently rock the girl in her arms.

Elphaba looked up at the old woman, her green face stained with tears and eyes red and bloodshot.

"Can I…can I hold her?" She whispered.

Nanny smiled slightly and knelt down in front of the young girl. She rested Nessarose atop Elphaba's folded arms, but still held on.

"Hi. My name is Elphaba. I'm your big sister. I'm going to protect you."

The newborn girl opened her big brown eyes and looked intently at Elphaba, as if studying her face.

"I will protect you." Elphaba whispered again, nuzzling her green nose against Nessarose's.

"Is this really what you want?" Melena asked Frex, looking at his stoic face.

"I don't want that green sin that destroyed my only chance of having a normal heir anywhere near me!" He growled.

"I hope you're happy Frex! You're ruining your chances of having a family!"

"You did that to me Melena! You were unfaithful!" He fought the urge to raise his voice.

"Why do you think I did that? It's because you made me miserable each and every day! I would've left long ago but I couldn't. I knew you'd disgrace my name, and I would never leave the Eminence to you."

"Well you don't have a choice now, Melena." Frex growled, before slapping his wife across the face. Her head whipped to the side. She gently touched her cheek, feeling the spot where a bruise was sure to form.

She turned back to Frex, a look of defiance masking her pain. Her eyes fell dark as she spoke her final words of the night to her husband.

"Go to hell."

He sneered, before giving her a glare and looking her dead in the eyes.

"I'll meet you there, then?" He shoved her out of the room and slammed the door. Luckily, she was alone. Tears slid down her cheeks as she collapsed to the ground, her knees curled into her body.

* * *

 **As is usual with my stories, the first chapter is a bit shorter because it's mostly exposition. Please review, follow, favorite, etc (but mostly review!)**


	2. A Night When Your Life Ends

**LifelongLeahstar: You're welcome...?**

 **Indy's Green Hat: Thanks!**

 **Yes, yes, Frex is evil. I am well aware.**

* * *

Melena huffed and pushed another curl out of her face as she hastily shoved the last of her things in her bag. She looked around her room for the last time, before stepping over to the crib. She picked up Nessarose and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dear, that I have to leave you like this." She whispered, before laying a delicate kiss on her daughter's nose.

"Mama?" Elphaba asked, peeking into the room.

"Elphaba, why don't you come say goodbye to your baby sister?"

The green girl took a few hesitant steps forward before her mother lowered to the floor, Nessarose in her arms. The babe reached out for her sister with her little hands, and managed to grasp a green finger.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

Melena knit her brows, "for what, my dear?"

Elphaba's focus stayed on the little baby. "I don't get to be her sister."

Melena looked at her sadly.

"I know hon. I don't get to be her mother. But we have to go, or bad things will happen."

"What kind of bad things?" Elphaba asked.

"Things you're too young to understand, I'm afraid. Come, it's time." Melena took Elphaba's hand and walked out the door into the carriage where the last of their belongings were being loaded in. It was the dead of night and they were both covered in dark cloaks.

"Where are we going Mama?"

"The Emerald City my dear. We'll be there before you know it." Melena said. Satisfied with the answer, Elphaba snuggled up to her mother and fell asleep as the carriage began to move.

Melena looked out into the dark, chewing her lip. Her fingers ran absentmindedly through Elphaba's silky raven hair.

She did know he was in the Emerald City, but where in the city was a mystery. He had a peculiar name, so maybe that could help her. Oscar. His name was Oscar.

Melena opened her purse. She had at least five hundred galleons. Frex had given them the money so they could get by until they could get on their feet again.

 _Oz damn you, Frexspar Maldano Thropp,_ Melena thought, _you don't deserve to rule Munchkinland. Someday you WILL regret what you've done._

* * *

Frex watched the carriage race off into the dark as he stood in the garden. As soon as they were out of sight, he realized his life would never be same. He almost regretted what he did.

Almost.

 _It's all her fault! She's the reason Nessarose is crippled!_ A voice snarled in the back of his mind.

Nanny found the man standing in the garden and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He roughly shrugged it off.

"Frex, what's done is done. Come back inside." Nanny said a soft voice.

Frex was a statue, still refusing to move. The older woman sighed and grabbed his arm, lightly tugging him to turn around.

Finally, he agreed, and allowed himself to be brought back into the mansion, his eyes never leaving the dark horizon line until the door shut softly.

"Frex?" Nanny asked, "Are you alright?"

"I did what I had to. To protect my name." He said, still looking at the door.

Nanny nodded sadly, then turned and left the room. Frex looked at the wall, which was adorned with a portrait of Melena, when she was younger. He stared at it for a few moments, and he swore he heard her voice speaking to him.

" _Oz damn you, Frexspar Maldano Thropp, Melena thought, you don't deserve to rule Munchkinland. Someday you WILL regret what you've done."_

It startled him, but he shook it off, sure he was just hallucinating. He dragged his tired, aggravated body up the stairs and into his bedroom. The room was neat and organized, just the way he liked it, since all of Melena's belongings were gone.

Frex noticed something on the floor and went over to inspect. He found a photograph of their wedding day. He was wearing his most fancy robes and she was in a beautiful white gown. Sighing, he placed the picture on the dresser.

Five minutes later he crawled into the empty king-sized bed.

"Goodnight Melena." He said instinctively, turning to face his wife. She wasn't there, of course. Frex played with his wedding band, a nervous habit of his, when he finally ripped it off his finger. He jumped out of bed and slammed it down on the dresser with the picture.

Pressing his palms flat on the cool wood, he stared at the floor.

 _Your name_ , he told himself, _you did it to protect the honorable name of Thropp._

Frex looked at his reflection in the mirror, before stepping out onto the terrace. He stared out into Munchkinland, which was darkened and empty. A few stray people were hurrying home but overall the town square was abandoned.

A cry interrupted his thoughts. Nessarose had begun to fuss in the next room over. Upon reaching the crib, Frex lifted the small infant into his arms.

"Don't worry, my precious Rose," he whispered as he fed her from the bottle, "you won't remember them. You're safe here."

She looked at him with her big brown eyes, full of innocence, almost as if she was studying his face. But soon she was asleep, as was he.

* * *

"The Wizard will see you now." The guard muttered, looking disgustedly at the green girl sitting quietly on floor. Melena glared at him and coaxed Elphaba to stand up.

"Why are we here Mama?" Elphaba asked.

"Because, my dear, maybe the Wizard will help us find who we're looking for."

"Who's that Mama?"

"I don't entirely know."

The large doors swung open into a grand, green room. They cautiously approached a tall curtain in the center of the room.

Fire spouted from the floor as a silhouette of a man in a top hat appeared on the curtain.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE!" The voice boomed, the floors vibrating at the volume. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"M-my name is Melena Thropp, your Ozness, and this is my daughter, Elphaba." She said, curtsying deeply, and encouraging Elphaba to do the same.

"AND WHY DO YOU DISTURB-" He suddenly stopped, "wait, did you say your name is Melena?"

She suddenly looked up, "Yes…that is me…"

The curtain dropped and a normal man appeared.

"Do we know each other, Your Ozness?" She asked.

There was a look of excitement, but also sadness, in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty, I've got one more night left here in town." He sang softly as he walked towards them.

"You." Melena said in disbelief, before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," He said.

"And I you," She responded. It took her a moment that the man she was in love with the whole time had been the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"Mama?" Elphaba asked, thoroughly confused.

"Who's this?" The Wizard asked.

"I'm Elphaba and I'm this many!" Elphaba said proudly, sticking three fingers in the air.

"She's your daughter." Melena whispered.

The Wizard froze. He had a daughter.

"What?" He breathed.

"She's yours. The green elixir I drank. I think it's what caused this, your Ozness."

"Please, it's Oscar. And I think we can figure this out, my love."

"Mama I wanna go home. I wanna see Nessie."

"Who's Nessie?" Oscar asked.

"Elphaba's sister. She's only two months old."

"Is she also…?"

"No," Melena cut in, "she isn't yours."

"Mama! I wanna go home!" Elphaba suddenly started crying, and Melena quickly picked her up.

"Shh, my sweet, it's okay," She whispered soothingly, "this is our new home now."

Oscar watched awkwardly as Melena comforted her - their – daughter. He was thinking fast and suddenly made a realization.

"She won't acknowledge this as home unless she forgets her other one." He said flatly.

Elphaba was still bawling, but Melena looked at Oscar unsurely. He moved swiftly to the wall and grabbed a rope. Pulling it, a large bell dinged several times.

After a few moments, a young woman in extravagant robes bustled in. She had platinum blonde hair, tied into a fancy up do, and striking blue eyes.

"Yes your Ozness? Who is this?" The woman asked.

"That's not important right now Madame, I need you to prepare a memory potion," she turned to leave, "and," he paused momentarily, looking at the girl, "a degreenifying potion."

"Right away, your Ozness." She said, hurrying out of the room.

"Oscar…what are you doing?" Melena whispered.

"Making the girl feel at home." He raised his hand and lightly stroked her hair, causing Elphaba to suddenly jerk away and bury her head in Melena's shoulder.

The woman returned with the two potions only a few heartbeats later. Under Oscar's instruction, Melena laid Elphaba on a small couch in the room. The green girl still had tears trickling down her face, which Melena wiped away. Elphaba looked, through blurry vision, at the two vials Oscar held.

"Mama?" She glanced at her mother, confused.

"It's okay dear." Melena said, kneeling down and wiping Elphaba's tears with her finger. "When you wake up, you won't remember a thing."

"What about Nessie?" Elphaba whispered.

"She'll be fine." Oscar promised, moving closer to the two. He suddenly turned to the woman. "Madame Morrible, are they made properly?"

"Yes, your Ozness, they are."

"I'm sorry, Elphaba. But this is necessary." He gently tipped the vials to Elphaba's lips. She continued to cry, but as soon as the effects of the memory potion hit, she was out like a light.

Melena bit back a dry sob as she watched the girl fall asleep, but she then was entranced when the green pigment faded from Elphaba's skin, leaving a healthy pink color behind.

Oscar pressed a hand to her back. "She'll be okay."

Morrible simply watched from a distance.

* * *

 **Morrible is not yet fish-looking yet, you can kind of think of her as a blonde, mid-thirties ish woman that is actually sort of pretty.**


	3. Your Memory Will Carry On

**So I only got like three reviews on chapter two, which is a little unsettling. I did discover that for some weird reason guest reviews was turned off, so I fixed that but please, PLEASE review. It lets me know that people are actually interested and that I should finish this story.**

 **Fae'sFlower: Next chapter, you'll see.**

* * *

 _Three Years Later…_

"What the hell does that mean?" Frex demanded.

"It means," the doctor said calmly, "that little Nessarose will remember anything she ever sees, hears, or reads, and anything she has previously seen, heard, or read." He looked at three year old on the bench, who was taking in everything around her. She had a little smile on her face, as she always did.

"Everything?" Frex asked, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Is that a problem, Governor Thropp?"

"No, no problem. Thank you doctor, we will be going now." Frex gently lifted Nessarose off the table and set her in her little wheelchair, and pushed her out of the observation room.

An hour later, they returned to the Governor's mansion.

"Nanny, may I speak with you for a moment?" Frex said politely, eyeing the old woman. She placed Nessarose on the floor with her toys and followed Frex out of the room.

"An eidetic memory." He said angrily, holding up the doctor's notes. Nanny took the papers and looked them over, smiling slightly.

"Why is this not good?" Nanny asked in that calm voice she mastered so well.

"She might remember!"

"Remember what, Frex?"

"Them! Melena and Elphaba!" He exclaimed, fighting to keep his anger contained and his voice low.

"Oh hush Frex, she was barely two months old when they left, there is no way she'd remember either of them."

"And I miss them! Way more than I should!"

Nanny stared at him blankly.

Frex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going out. Take care of Nessa, I'll be back late." He stormed out of the office, grabbed his cloak, and left the mansion and rode off on his horse without another word.

"Nanny?" Nessa called, slightly confused. The old woman came over to the little girl and sat down on the floor with her, causing her old bones to crack. Nessa cringed at the noise, as she always did, before attempting to crawl into Nanny's welcoming embrace. When her legs didn't cooperate, she regarded them sadly before she burst into tears. Nanny gently pulled the small girl into her arms, cradling her and rubbing her back lightly.

"I know sweetie, I know." She whispered.

* * *

Frex sat at the bar's counter, his head covered by his cloak, and held up his hand.

"I'll take a beer, please." He said to the bartender. A pint of the amber liquid slid down the counter into his awaiting hand. He sat in silence for a few moments, taking large gulps of his drink. Within ten minutes, the pint glass was empty.

"Rough day, mate?" The man next to Frex asked.

"It certainly hasn't been great."

"I know what will make you feel better," he said with a smirk, "round of shots, on me."

"We've never met before." Frex pointed out.

"My name's Ezralo, but you can call me Ezra." The man extended his hand. He had a shady look to him; dark green eyes, strong build, a five o'clock shadow, and the devil in his grin.

Frex, against his better judgement, gave him a firm handshake. "I'm…" He paused ever so slightly, realizing he shouldn't give away his real name, considering he's the governor of Munchkinland, "Lancelot."

Ezra grinned, before turning to the bartender, "a round of shots for me and my new friend." The bartender nodded, and laid down eight shots, four for each man.

"Cheers mate." Ezra said, raising his first glass.

"Cheers." Frex replied, clinking Ezra's glass, and they downed them in unison.

"So what's got you down, Lancelot?" Ezra asked, setting the empty glass down.

"I made a huge mistake. I let the woman I love get away." Frex said glumly, running his finger around the rim of the glass. "She meant the world to me and I pushed her away."

"If you loved her so, why did you push her away?"

Frex looked up at Ezra. "Because she strayed."

"How do you know that?"

"That part doesn't matter. Despite that I still loved her, and I pushed her away. And she's never coming back."

"Where is she now?"

"The Emerald Palace. Apparently the man she had an affair with was the Wizard of Oz."

"Damn mate." Ezra took another shot and Frex followed suit.

They sat together for a long while before Frex, pretty intoxicated, finally stood. His head was spinning. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a drink, much less when, if ever, he got drunk. There was a burning in his throat and his stomach that he couldn't ignore.

"I really should be going." Frex said, his speech slurred.

"All right mate. Drinks are on you tomorrow, right?" Ezra, obviously also drunk, questioned, stumbling to his feet and slapping Frex on the shoulder.

"Right." Frex lurched from side to side as he made his way to the bar's door. He was still nursing a beer, probably his fourth that night, and slipped out the door. Through his drunken state, he still was able to locate the horse he rode that night. After many failed attempts, he hoisted himself into the saddle.

"Yah." He commanded halfheartedly. Fortunately, the horse understood, and began to trot slowly back to the mansion, which was about a mile and a half away.

When he finally returned, he was anything but subtle as he shoved the door open and slammed it shut. The Governor had failed to realize it was half past two in the morning and everyone was asleep. His heavy footsteps echoed through the halls of the mansion, uneven in rhythm, as he wobbled towards his study.

He was stopped, however, by Cattery Spunge.

The old woman stood, dressed in a light blue nightgown, at the top of the stairs, a light on behind her.

"You said you'd be back late. I wasn't anticipating this late, however." She said in a disapproving tone.

"Nanny!" He said joyfully, "Good to see you!"

The old woman looked at him skeptically. "Where are you headed?" She asked lightly, before noticing the empty bottle in his hand, "Were you at the bar?"

"What are you talking about?" It was then that Nanny heard the slur in his words and realized he was indeed drunk. She rubbed her eyes and sighed angrily.

"This isn't the answer Frex. You should've talked-" She stopped talking when she realized he was no longer at the base of the stairs. Nanny took careful steps down and followed the sound of his muttering. Cautiously, she walked towards the source of the upsetting sound – Frex's study – and found him hunched over the desk scribbling a note on a piece of parchment. Had she acted sooner, she could have stopped him from tying the note to the leg of one of his pigeons and throwing it from the window. Only a few moments later he passed out on the floor.

Tentatively, Nanny took a step closer to the desk. The ink had bled through onto the next sheet. Against her strong feelings against it, she leaned in and read the note.

 _Take me back. I know I messed up. Take me back, Mel. I love you._

Nanny swallowed hard. Unsure of what to do, Nanny took the bottle from Frex's hand and placed a pillow under his head.

The old woman made her way back up the stairs and was almost to her room when she heard a soft crying from down the hall. It was coming from Nessa's room. Nanny opened the door and saw the young girl crying into her pillow, her useless legs curled into her body.

"Sweetheart?"

Nessa, eyes bloodshot and face tearstained, looked at Nanny, who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong, little one?" Nanny tenderly brushed Nessa's hair away from her face and took her small hand.

"Nanny, where's Mama?" She sniffled, "Why don't I have one?" Fortunately, Nessa didn't sense Nanny stiffening.

"She died, sweetie."

That just made Nessa cry harder. She roughly pulled away from Nanny and buried her face in the pillow, not wanting to see her. Nanny got the hint and left the room, but not without laying a delicate kiss in Nessa's hair. She hesitated in the doorway and looked at Nessa. The girl was only three, yet she'd been through so much. Her mother and sister leaving, her legs, her first correctional surgery coming up, and her father was now drunk and passed out in his office. And Nanny felt it wasn't going to get better soon.

"I'm sorry, my little Melena." Nanny whispered, closing the door behind her.

Through her sobbing, Nessa heard the name Melena. Where had she heard it before? After a few minutes, Nessa calmed herself enough to fall asleep.

" _I'm sorry my dear, to have to leave you like this."_

" _I don't get to be her sister."_

 _A glimpse of a woman with honey colored curls and a girl with emerald green skin and eyes of brown with flecks of gold._

" _We have to go, or bad things will happen."_

Nessa shot upright. Even at the tender age of three, she knew those weren't dreams, those were memories. Of who? Of what? When?

Questions swam through her mind, causing the girl to grab her stuffed animal, a grey wolf named Shadow, and hug him to her chest. She covered her face with his fur and calmed her breathing.

Nessa fell back to a dreamless sleep, one single name running through her head.

 _Melena…Melena…Melena…_

* * *

 **Again, please review! Virtual hugs to anyone who reviews!**


	4. I'd Chime In

**minionpig22222: thanks!**

 **ClassilySouthern: That's what I aim for- I want my stories to be different. Here's your peek at Elphie!**

* * *

"And then bang! Crash! The lightning flashed!" Oscar said boisterously as he recounted his latest tale of travel to his six year old daughter. Elphaba curled her knees to her chest, slightly frightened, but intrigued nonetheless.

Melena smiled as she heard her husband tell Elphaba the story of his time in the Vinkus. She was drawn back to reality when a bird pecked at the window. A messenger pigeon stood on the sill. Melena gently untied the parchment from its leg and ruffled its feathers. It cooed and flew off, east bound.

 _"Take me back. I know I messed up. Take me back, Mel. I love you."_ It read. She recognized Frex's messy script anywhere.

Sighing, Melena crumpled the paper and threw it in the wastebasket. She cupped her forehead with her hand and heaved a deep breath. Fed up with her work, she was Queen of Oz after all, she snuck into the other room. Having already heard the story she waited for the right moment to surprise her little girl.

"And then, the Witch appeared again!" Oscar exclaimed.

"Boo!" Melena said from behind Elphaba, causing the girl to shriek and topple over. Melena laughed gently before helping Elphaba back up.

"Not funny Mama!" Elphaba said shrilly, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to upset you." Melena kneeled down to the floor and pulled Elphaba into her arms. "Preena?" She called, seeing the maid in the hallway.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The young maid asked meekly, still unsure when she was in trouble or just needed.

"Can you bring Elphaba to the kitchen for some milk and cookies?"

The girl's face lit up. "Milk and cookies!" She scrambled to her feet and ran over to Preena and grabbed her hand, as she always did, and they walked to the kitchen.

"Hello, Melena." Oscar said, wrapping an arm around Melena's waist and giving her a soft kiss.

"Hey Oscar." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and staying in his embrace. "Frexspar sent me a note, saying how he still loved me and wants me to take him back." She told him.

"What did you do with it?"

"I threw it out, Oscar I'm happier here than I ever was there. I just wish…" She trailed off.

"I know, you wish you knew what happened to Nessarose."

"More than anything." Melena confessed, sadly.

"I'm sorry, mo grá."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a language from my world, it means 'my love'. If you don't like it-"

"No, I love it."

* * *

It had been three weeks since Frex started his drinking. He would come home at incredulous hours, or even not until late in the morning, hungover and mumbling about a man named Ezra. Not only was he out drinking every night, but he had also picked up gambling at the tavern. He would bet insane amounts, sometimes winning and sometimes losing. His drunken mind couldn't allow him to fully comprehend what he was doing. His work had begun to suffer, as well as the money to his name. Two or three of the many, many maids had their wages cut.

Nanny listened sadly as she heard him stumble in at a few minutes past four one morning, she had just woken and the loud boot stomps were only audible to her, luckily. Little Nessarose had enough to worry about without knowing about her father's addiction. Whenever he wouldn't come back, Nanny would tell her he just had to go out early and he'd be back later.

This particular morning, however, she heard a small whimper from the young girl's room once the door to Frex's office slammed twenty six seconds after he entered the house, as usual. Nanny slowly stood up and softly padded down the hall to Nessa's bedroom and opened the door. The young girl was clutching her head and moaning in pain.

Nanny rushed to her bedside and took the young girl's hands. It took her a few heartbeats to stop crying and realize that someone was there, and it was none other than Nanny.

"My dear Nessie, are you okay?"

"Green…brown eyes…gold flecks…" Nessa muttered incoherently, still sorting her thoughts.

"Little Rose?"

Startled, Nessa jumped away, before clutching her head and screaming out in agonizing pain again. Nanny was very unsure as to what was going on, so she simply plopped down on the bedside and hugged Nessa tight in her arms, until her sobs subsided to a hiccup.

"Are you alright now, my dear?" Nanny whispered, gently kissing Nessa's hair. She didn't get a response, as Nessa had already fallen back asleep in her arms. Nanny laid her back down and pulled the covers up to her chin, before turning away.

"Mama," Nessa whispered from the bed.

The old woman turned and look at the little girl, who was fast asleep, but then whispered again, "Mama."

Nanny paused for a moment, waiting.

"Mama." She said again. Nessa was completely asleep, but whispering anyway.

Cattery Spunge, utterly confused, left the room with a letter to write. She crept down the hall with silent steps. Suddenly, she heard Frex marching up the stairs. Quickly, she ducked into the bathroom, knowing how upset he gets when he finds anyone out after hours. She held her breath as he thumped down the hall and roughly shoved the door to his room shut. Nanny poked her head into the hall, ensuring that he was gone, before continuing down the stairs.

* * *

"E-excuse me, Your Majesty," Preena said tentatively, stepping into Melena's office with a gentle tap on the door, "this just came from Munchkinland."

"If it's from Frex just go burn it now." Melena responded tiredly, not looking up from her paperwork.

"No, Your Majesty, it's from a Cattery Spunge."

Melena's head snapped up so fast, Preena jumped back a bit. Wordlessly, she held out her hand for the letter.

"That will be all, Preena. You may go." Melena whispered, not looking at the timid maid, who quickly curtsied before bolting from the room.

Grabbing her knife, she slit the opening of the envelope and hastily pulled the letter out.

 _Dearest Melena,_

 _I have heard you are doing well in the Emerald City with little Elphaba. Hopefully she doesn't miss Nessarose too much, that can't be healthy, and considering Elphaba is only six after all (can you believe it? I sure can't)._

 _Things have changed around here, Melena. And not for the better, I regret to tell you. Frex took up drinking a few weeks ago. He'll come back at ungodly hours, if he comes back at all. It started when the doctor told us Nessarose has an eidetic memory. This previous eve upon writing this letter, she was whispering "Mama" repeatedly and muttering incoherently. I know it's a long shot, but I believe she remembers you and Elphaba, to a certain extent._

Melena's heart soared a bit. She missed her little Nessarose, it was her biggest regret about marrying Oscar and never returning to Munchkinland. They covered up the story pretty well, saying that it was done for the good of the province. Shaking off these thoughts, she turned back to the letter.

 _But that's not all._

 _Frex has become frustrated with Nessarose's leg problems, and has scheduled her first correctional surgery for the end of the week. I believe he is aware of its futility, but he insisted upon it anyway. My poor girl, she's only three, and has no idea what's going on yet. I am planning on telling her in a few days. I will write to you again after the surgery and tell you about how he reacts. The doctor said she'd never be able to walk, so I am quite unsure what he's anticipating._

 _But do tell me how is Elphaba coping with all of this? She seemed very upset when she had to leave her baby sister behind. She doesn't seem like the type to let that go._

 _Please do write back, my dear. I miss you very much and may have to visit soon!_

 _All my love,_

 _Nanny_

Melena read over the letter several times, not quite believing everything. Frex became an alcoholic? Nessarose has an eidetic memory? She's having a correctional surgery on her legs?

"Oscar?" She called, poking her head into the hall. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards the throne room, looking for her husband. She found him lounging in his grand, green throne, talking to Madame Morrible, who was hastily scribbling notes on a clipboard. Melena lightly rapped on the door frame, not wishing to intrude. They both seized their actions; Morrible shoved the clipboard behind her back and Oscar suddenly stood up and strode over to her.

"Mo grá, what can I do for you?" He asked, taking her hands and bringing them to his lips. She smoothly, albeit quickly, pulled her hands away.

"What are you up to, Oscar?" The dark haired woman eyed him skeptically.

"We're simply making arrangements, we're having a guest in a few days."

"Oh? Who?"

Oscar made an awkward sound in the back of his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Melena, knitting her brows, looked over to Morrible, who trained her eyes on the wall and played with a piece of stray platinum blonde hair.

"Oscar?" Melena asked in a more intent voice, resting a hand on his bicep. She felt him shift beneath her touch, but she didn't move.

"It's Frex, Melena. He's coming for a meeting in a few days and will be staying for the weekend." Oscar sighed, rubbing his eyes exasperatedly.

Melena visibly blanched. All the color drained from her face and she took a few uneasy steps back, shaking her head, she fled from the room without another word. She ran clumsily back to her office, knocking over a few maids in the process, and slammed the door. Throwing her back against it, she tried to gather her breaths and her senses. Melena locked the door and sat herself, quite ungracefully, back down. Grabbing her quill and an inkwell, she started her letter.

 _Nanny,_

 _You will most certainly have to visit, but be aware. Elphaba has no memory of you, Frex, or Nessarose. When she refused to acknowledge the palace as home, we gave her a memory potion and a degreenifying potion. We're quite well, actually._

 _I am intrigued to hear of Nessarose's memory, but I hope for her sake she doesn't remember us. That could ravage the mind of an already unsettled young girl. A surgery? To hell with Frex, he doesn't know what he's doing anymore. And he's turned to drinking? Sweet Oz, that man. That explains the random note I received a few days prior._

 _He's coming to visit, and he will probably be here by the time this reaches you. I'm quite scared, Nanny, of what he will do upon seeing me and Fabala._

 _Please keep yourself safe, I dearly worry what will happen to you and Nessarose and the staff when word gets out about his new habit._

 _With love,_

 _Melena Alaycia Diggs_

* * *

 **Mo grá is Gaelic, in case you were wondering.**


	5. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

**Hehe all of you are mad at Frex and are worried about him coming to the Emerald City...I can tell you it all goes downhill from here.**

* * *

"Nanny, I'm scared." Nessa looked up at her caretaker with her big, deep eyes. She was two months shy of turning four and already going for her first correctional surgery on her legs. Nanny knelt down to her level.

"I know sweetie, but you'll be safe. These are some of the best doctors in Oz," Nanny told her, before coming up with an idea, "Do you want to do your numbers?"

Ever since she discovered Nessa's special gift, Nanny had been quick to nurture it, but hid it from Frex. Nanny taught her to count to thirty, how to spell her name and some simple words, and how to speak more fluently than a typical three year old could.

"Okay," Nessa whispered back, "One, two, three…" She continued to count, stumbling over the last five as she typically did. Nanny knew that counting calmed Nessa down, and they would call her back any second.

"Nessarose Thropp?" A doctor called, and the young girl visibly gulped. Nanny laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder before stepping out behind her wheelchair and leading her to where the doctor waited.

"Miss Nessarose, Miss Spunge, my name is Doctor Vatroze, and my team will be leading the surgery today." He leaned over to face Nessa, "And how old are you, young one?"

"Almost four," Nanny cut in, sensing that Nessarose was in no mood to talk.

"Has she eaten in the last twelve hours?"

"No, we followed all your directions."

"That is much appreciated," Doctor Vatroze said, before looking past Nanny to the empty waiting room and donning a puzzled face, "Is Governor Thropp here?"

"He had business to attend to in the Emerald City this weekend, so it's just me." The older woman sighed. Nessa grabbed her hand tightly and leaned her head against her forearm.

"We have to go prep Miss Nessarose for the procedure. You do not have to stay you don't want-" Doctor Vatroze cut himself short when he saw Nanny's peeved look, "the cafeteria is free, and the food is fresh." He quickly mended his statement.

The caregiver nodded, before kneeling down to Nessa's height. She kissed her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"Be brave my dear, it'll be over before you know it." Nanny whispered, stroking the back of the young girl's hand with her thumb.

Doctor Vatroze stepped behind Nessa's chair and rolled her through the double doors.

Nanny watched as the doors shut and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. With heavy steps, she moved back to her chair and dropped into it. She pulled out the book she brought with her and read for a while before dropping to sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready Miss Nessarose?" One of the nurses asked the young girl, once she was on the hospital bed and in the gown. She frantically shook her head no, pulling the scratchy sheets up over her body in attempt to hide. The nurse took sympathy on the small girl and sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached for her hand, but was taken aback when Nessa roughly pulled away. She, as much as she could, scooted away from the nurse. All the while, however, she studied the nurse's features. They were so familiar, why were they so familiar? Those green eyes and that nose. Where had she seen them?

"It's time," the nurse whispered, noticing the terror and sadness in the young girl's face.

A few other nurses came in and helped to roll the bed down the hall and around several corners until they reached the operation room.

"Miss Nessarose, we must begin now." Doctor Vatroze told her, his voice soft and gentle. He pulled out a breathing tube, causing Nessa to wrinkle her nose and shrink away.

"This won't hurt a bit," He promised, "all you need to do is take deep breaths and focus on my voice as I count backwards from ten. Can you do that for me?" She nodded.

"Okay," he strapped the tube to her face, "ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…"

Nessa felt her eyelids grow heavy and drooped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Presenting Governor Frexspar Thropp of Munchkinland!"

Melena sat up straighter in her throne, staring down her ex-husband as he stumbled into the room. Unfortunately, she could tell he was hungover. She heaved a great sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The one time Frex. One time." She muttered.

Oscar took to his feet, "Welcome, Governor Thropp." He gave Frex a firm handshake. The other man looked around, slightly dazed, before his gaze rested on Elphaba, no longer green but beautifully pale, sitting prim and proper in her throne. He growled and stepped towards the degreenified girl, when Melena leapt up and grabbed his arm, stilling his movements. He slowly turned to her, a shark-like grin on his face. Melena, horrified and powerless to do anything, was pulled tightly against Frex, his lips forcefully pushed against hers.

They were roughly pulled apart by a few Gale Force soldiers. They shoved Frex to the floor and pinned him down, while the Captain and Oscar cautiously approached Melena.

"Mo grá, are you alright?" Oscar asked, extending his hand. He gently touched her chin, but as soon as he did, she violently pulled away. The woman's dress got caught up under her ballet flat and she fell on her back. Looking around fearfully, she scrambled to her feet and bolted from the room. Elphaba, confused, slipped out of the room and followed her down the hall.

Every head, in perfect unison, turned to Frex. For a moment, no one said anything, before Oscar finally opened his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted, angrily marching up to Frex.

"What?" Frex responded dully, his eyes half shut.

"You just kissed my wife!"

That sobered Frex in a millisecond. His eyes snapped open to alertness and he glared at Oscar so hard he thought his head would explode.

"She is my wife. Not yours." Frex felt his finger for his wedding band, but couldn't find it. He always wore it. Why wasn't he wearing it?

"Melena Alaycia Diggs is the most amazing human being I have ever met, and I've met a lot of people. You don't deserve her. _I_ don't deserve her," Oscar said passionately, before taking a deep breath, "she doesn't love you and she never did. She loves me."

 _She doesn't love your and she never did. She loves me._ Those words echoed in Frex's mind as if shouted into a cave. He froze on the spot, as if his body were made of lead. He tried to speak but his mouth was full of marbles.

For the first time in his life, Frexspar Thropp was speechless.

* * *

It took a precise one minute and twelve seconds for Melena to collapse on the bed in her room, on the verge of a breakdown. She hugged her pillow to her chest and took deep breaths, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Mama?" A small voice called from the doorway. Melena quickly turned and saw Elphaba standing there, a concerned look on her pale face.

"Hey Fabala," Melena whispered nervously, "what are you doing here?" She hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks. Elphaba, sensing her mother's distress, clambered onto the bed and curled into her mother's chest. She wrapped her small arms around Melena. Without even saying a word, her daughter made her instantly feel better.

"What happened between you and that man Mama?" Elphaba asked innocently. Luckily she didn't feel Melena stiffen.

"He and I…before I met your father…we were in love. But that was long ago," Melena bent the truth slightly, not wanting to indulge the whole story.

Elphaba seemed pacified with the answer, at least for now, but stayed snuggled up with her mother. Melena smiled at her daughter and kissed her hair, silently promising to never leave her alone near Frex, not knowing what he would do to her.

After all, she was, in his eyes, the cause of all this.

* * *

"Miss Spunge?" Doctor Vatroze called as he stepped back into the waiting room almost five hours later. Nanny, who had been napping, snapped awake and quickly walked over to the doctor.

"How did it go?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she deflated, remembering that it was a futile effort. Her back slumped and

"Can I see her?" She asked halfheartedly.

"No," He responded flatly.

"Why not?"

"That's a bit more complicated," He ran a hand through his neatly cut hair, "you see…well…"

"Why can't I see her?" Nanny asked forcefully, staring down the doctor. He cowered slightly under the presence of the older woman, who was a good four or five inches taller than him.

"She's unresponsive!" He said quickly, covering his face to avoid the anger of the older woman. Rather, she stumbled back a few steps, unsure of what to say. Her hand was pressed firmly over her heart as her lungs searched for the oxygen she so desperately needed that just wouldn't come. Finally she forced air in, and it felt like shards of glass getting poured through her body.

 _She hasn't woken up._

Nanny didn't really want to believe it, much less live it.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" She asked, as calmly as someone in her situation could.

"We think the anesthesia may have affected her more than we originally thought, but if it were so she would at least responded in some way." Doctor Vatroze explained cautiously. Nanny jumped to her feet and marched to the double doors.

"Stop! You can't go back there!" He protested, following her.

She turned, fire in her eyes, "You try and stop me."

Doctor Vatroze stood, dumbfounded, as the old woman shoved the doors open and speed walked down the corridor.

Nanny wasn't quite sure where she was going, but strangely she knew exactly where she was headed to. Right, left, left again, and second door on the right was where Nessarose was.

The young girl looked even smaller than usual in the hospital bed. Large, puffy casts were wrapped around her legs from her feet to her knees. Her chestnut hair was tied in a ponytail yet splayed out on the pillow. One nurse bustled around the room; checking the IV, fixing the sheets, and tending to some paperwork in one seamless rhythm. She pushed a lock of red hair over her shoulder and Nanny, who had been standing silently in the doorway, finally saw her.

"Carella?" Nanny whispered, taking a step forward.

The nurse turned, slowly. Her face lit up slowly at seeing the grey haired lady.

"Nanny." They both stepped towards each other and embraced tightly.

"Where is my sister?" Carella asked, looking hopeful. She looked just like Melena, Nanny noted, but she still had the youthful light in her eyes. Deciding to indulge Melena's younger sister, Nanny told her everything that happened between her and Frex, and where she currently was, as well as what happened with Frex since it happened. Carella listened intently, not interrupting once. They both, however, shared worried glances at Nessarose's unconscious form on the bed.

"He forced her to get this surgery," Nanny explained, looking at the girl, "despite how many times I told him it wasn't worth it. As soon as she was born the midwife said she'd never be able to walk. But still, he insisted."

"I never liked him, personally," said Carella, wrinkling her nose in distaste, "I always thought he was no good. I tried to warn Lena about him, but she refused to listen. Of course as soon as they had Elphaba he changed the line of procession and effectively cut me out of the family, but whatever I guess." The nurse sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Their attentions were both grabbed by a small groan from the bed. Slowly, both women turned. Nessa's eyes fluttered open and she squirmed in pain. They rushed to the bedside, Nanny taking the girl's dainty hand and Carella brushed a few stray hairs from Nessa's forehead before standing again.

"I'm going to go get Doctor Vatroze," she said, looking at Nanny, who nodded wordlessly in reply.

"Nessie?"

"Nanny…" The young Thropp tried to move to her caretaker, but was halted when an intense pain shot up her legs.

"Shh, dear, don't move."

"It…hurts…" Nessa whispered groggily, on the verge of tears.

"I know, my little one, I know."

"Why…?"

"Your father thought it would help." Nanny answered the unfinished question.

"Ah Miss Nessarose, I see you're awake." Doctor Vatroze said in a very chummy manner, walking into the room. Nanny bit back a growl at his chipper tone. Seeing the old woman's expression, he turned serious again, "as you can probably see, the surgery didn't do anything." He turned to Nanny, "she'll be in pain for the next three to four weeks. Have her take one of these," he held up a pill bottle, "every six to eight hours, but don't take more than four in a day."

"Can we go home now?" Nanny asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded, "She's all yours, Miss Spunge."

"Come sweetie, we're going home now."

The nurses and the doctor began to vacate the room, but Carella hung around.

"That's…the…n-nice…nurse." Nessarose stuttered, looking at Carella with a slight smile.

Nanny knelt down, "That's your aunt sweetheart."

"I'm your mother's sister, sweetie. I'm Carella."

"Is…Mother…dead?"

Carella paled slightly and looked at Nanny.

 _"That's what we told her."_ She mouthed.

"Yes, she is."

"Oh…" Nessa whispered before she drooped off to sleep.

"Why did you lie to her?" Carella asked, slightly angered.

"What was I supposed to tell her?" Do you want me to tell a four year old her mother had an affair with another man, had a green child, and then was kicked out of the house because her father was mad that she was crippled?" Nanny fired back, but then cooled down when she saw Carella wore the face of a kicked puppy.

"It was the best thing to do, I understand," Carella said.

"I'm sorry for yelling, my dear."

"No, no. It was a stupid question."

"No question is stupid." Nanny let a soft laugh slip, before hugging Carella once again. "You'll visit right?"

"Of course, at some point. Can I bring my fiancé?"

"I'd love to meet the man you are to wed."

"I will see you soon Nanny."

"I look forward to then."

* * *

 **So what do we think of Carella? She'll be coming back later.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to Christina Grimmie, who did not deserve the terrible fate left on her. RIP, Christina. You will be missed.**


	6. The Pain Weighs Out the Pride

**Yes, yes, Frex is an asshole**

 **ClassilySouthern: We won't meet them for a while. The girls have an awfully long way to go (references) before they get to Shiz (it is chapter 14 for Galinda, chapter 15 for Fiyero if you want specifics). This is going to be a longer story.**

* * *

 _Four Years Later…_

Elphaba let out a loud and un-princess-like giggle as she hopped on the banister, slid down, and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Elphaba!" Came a stern voice from behind her. The ten year old slowly turned and saw Preena looking at her, hands planted firmly on her hips. Elphaba eyed the maid, before moving her hands to the same position as the maid. They stared at each other for several heartbeats before Preena sputtered a laugh and they both collapsed into fits of giggles and snorts.

Over the years, Preena had become Elphaba's favorite maid. She was the only one not required to call her "Your Highness", and since she was the closest to Elphaba's age, being only twenty three, was always first called when the princess needed a companion or someone to vent to. Her parents just did not understand the true significance of Qualton breaking up with Rarena after all!

"Did you finish your homework?" Preena asked, quirking an eyebrow at Elphaba.

Despite being the Princess of Oz, Elphaba went to a private school in the Emerald City. Not many people in the school knew she was the princess, only her very closest friends. To the young girl's knowledge, none of the children of the reigning monarch's in the four provinces were homeschooled, except the illusive daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the man. She still remembered what happened at that meeting several years ago.

"Elphaba?" Preena asked, snapping the girl back to the conversation at hand.

"Oh yes, I did. But I do have a question for you Preena."

"And what would that be?"

"All of the kids with royal parents go to normal school right?" Preena nodded, "So why doesn't the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter? And why don't I know anything about her?"

Preena swallowed hard. She hadn't been taught how to respond to that question. She knew every other story needed to pacify Elphaba, but that one hadn't been prepared for her.

"That's not a question to ask me, Elphaba." Preena said firmly, before turning briskly on her heels and hurrying out of the room.

The young princess stood, dumbfounded, at the space where the maid stood only moments ago. Deciding to pursue the question after Preena's confusing answer, she set off through the palace to find her father, knowing he'd give her a straight answer.

"Father?" She called, poking her head into the throne room. Oscar was there, lounging on the throne in his usual lazy manner. He perked up when he saw his daughter.

"Fabala!" He smiled, beckoning her closer. She lightly stepped across the sparkling emerald floor and jumped into her royal seat. "What can I do for you this afternoon, dear?"

"Why don't I know anything about the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland?" Elphaba blurted out, before composing herself and finishing the question. "All of the other monarch's kids go to schools. The Duchess and Duke of Gillikin, their daughter, the Prince of the Vinkus, and me…but not the Governor's Daughter. I know about the others, but nothing of her at all. I don't even know her name."

Oscar stared at her blankly. He ran a hand through his greying and thinning hair, wondering why his daughter would want to know this. He knew she was bright, very much so. She was always the top of her class, every year since she started. Currently in Year Five, she absorbed everything presented to her and longed for more. Oscar knew that Elphaba knew Galinda Upland and Fiyero Tiggular from very short meetings between them, usually lasting no more than five or ten minutes. But he didn't know if it was a coincidence or not, but Nessarose had a surgery scheduled every single time Frex came for a meeting, which was usually once or twice a year, which was the bare minimum amount. Those were the weekends that Melena would shut herself in her office, refusing to see anyone except Elphaba or Preena, for Melena was quite fond of the soft spoken maid as well.

"Well…uh…" Oscar hesitated for a long while, trying to sort his thoughts, "Her father is…uh…he's afraid of…her…getting hurt. She's younger than you," Oscar had found his momentum now, "And she always has something she must do when he comes to visit."

"I want to meet her!" Elphaba declared.

"What?"

"I want to meet her," she reiterated.

Again, he gave her a blank stare.

"Shall we arrange that someday?" He inquired unsurely.

"Yes! I want to meet her!" Elphaba said, jumping to her feet.

"Why are you so interested in her? What about Galinda Upland or Fiyero Tiggular? We could have them come visit?"

"Why are you avoiding it? It's like you're scared of her!"

"Elphaba you remember what happened between Melena and Frex at that meeting. Can you blame me for being a bit concerned about it?"

"That was her father! Not her! I just want to meet her and talk to her! Is that too much to ask?" She huffed, before storming out of the room.

* * *

"Did you finish Nessie?" Nanny asked, entering the crippled girl's room. She looked up and nodded enthusiastically. The seven year old extended her hand and gave Nanny the paper she had been working on. While most children her age were learning how to read paragraphs and begin to point out important pieces and learn about some of the great Ozian leaders, Nessa was learning long division, dissecting a sentence, and Munchkinland history. But she wasn't aware that she was three years ahead cognitively from her peers.

"All correct again, my dear." Nanny said, looking over the worksheet. Nessa beamed, but then her smile faded.

"Why don't I go to normal school?" She asked innocently. Nanny froze on the spot, her mouth in a tight line. Slowly her limbs began to work again and she knelt down next to Nessarose.

"Is it because of my legs?" She whispered ashamedly, fixing her skirt to cover the fading scars and deep welts she wore.

"No, dear," Nanny said, almost too quickly, "it's because you are too smart for your age." At Nessa's confused look, she pressed on, "You are special, Nessa. You remember anything and everything, most children aren't like that," She explained calmly. "You are almost three full years ahead of other kids your age."

"Really?"

"Really."

Nessa fixed her eyes on her lap, trying to process Nanny's words. No wonder she had those glimpses of that woman. They _were_ memories. Of another time, another life perhaps?

"I do remember my first surgery," she shuttered at this, "and other things when I was really young. Other people don't remember those kind of things?"

"No, my dear. They don't."

Nessa looked at Nanny confusedly, before remembering something. She rolled over to her night stand and picked up the old camera Nanny bought her at a market for her seventh birthday. Holding it up to her face, she looked through the smudged lens and smiled slightly.

"I'm going to start taking pictures," she declared, "so others can remember the moments I can't forget."

Nanny nodded slowly, taken aback by the depth in the statement. She smiled as Nessa took her first picture, and it was of the old caretaker. The Polaroid ejected from the slot, and showed Nanny sitting in the desk seat, chin resting in her palm.

Smiling, Nessa handed it to Nanny. "For you," she said.

"Come with me," Nanny said with a bright grin, "I have an idea."

The old woman briskly walked through the halls, Nessa barely keeping up as they maneuvered the mansion. Finally she came to an abrupt halt at an empty room, the one Frex avoided like the plague.

"Your mother's old office." Nanny whispered, turning on the light. There was a desk, a bookcase, and a chair, that were all covered in white sheets. Dust covered Nessa's fingers as she trailed them over the linins.

"What are we doing here?" She murmured, thinking of her now deceased mother using this room long ago.

The response she got was Nanny pulling a piece of tape out and taping the photograph to the wall, right in the center.

"A work in progress, Nessie." Nanny said, taking the young girl's hand in her own and staring at the single picture on the wall.

"A work in progress." Nessa agreed.

* * *

Elphaba fumed as she paced through the royal gardens, her go-to hiding spot when she was mad. In an attempt to calm herself down, she climbed onto the swing under the tree and gently pushed off. She swung, lowly, back and forth for a short while. She felt her anger dissipate and a giggle slipped through her parted lips as she begun to swing higher and higher. The wind rushed past her ears and swung around her long, dark hair in its grasp. Elphaba felt like she was defying gravity as she glided through the air, it was almost as if she wasn't attached to a piece of wood but was simply riding on the wind itself.

All of the sudden, her hands were no longer tightly gripped on the ropes, but rather flailing ungracefully around her as she fell in slow motion. She didn't consciously remember letting go, but that was a fleeting thought as the ground rapidly approached.

Preena had been sent to fetch the young princess, who was undoubtedly hiding in the gardens, for dinner.

"Elphaba?" She called upon leaving the castle. Upon not hearing a response, she ventured farther out, stepping along the stone pathway searching for the young princess. She saw the tree with the swing, and her gut lead her in that direction.

"Oh sweet Oz." Preena cursed as she saw Elphaba lying unconscious on the ground, near the trunk of the tree, a large bleeding cut across her forehead. She fell to her knees beside the girl, attempting to wake her. Realizing that this was not something she could fix, she ran as fast as she could to the royal dining hall.

"Your Majesties," she quickly curtsied and they shook her off, insisting she needn't do that.

"Is that…blood?" Melena interrogated with a panicked tone, noticing the red liquid coating the young maid's hands.

"Yes-"

"What have you done?" Oscar demanded, his eyes full of fire. He was used to the maid cowering under his glare, but rather she remained stoic yet slightly worried.

"You better come with me, there may not be much time."

* * *

 **I hope y'all like Preena, because she's going to be a reoccurring character throughout this story. And just so you know, Nessa's camera is an old-style Polaroid.**

 **Guys please please PLEASE review. I've put a lot of time into this and want to see that it's being enjoyed.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to every. single. person. who was killed in Orlando at the Pulse Nightclub. No one deserves that fate. NOBODY.**


	7. Am I Better Off Dead?

**ClassilySouthern: There's a bit more to it, which will be explained later**

 **Torchakaywrites: Preena is the bomb**

* * *

Nessarose was curled up on her bed, legs free of the cursed braces, reading a book Nanny got her from the library. The window was open and a warm spring breeze floated in from the window, but she was too focused on her book to notice.

 _He slowly walked through the town square, searching for the vendor who sold the bow he needed to complete his quest. He stopped and turned-_

Nessa's peaceful mood was quickly destroyed when a searing pain shot through her forehead, as if she was being stabbed. She felt woozy and almost passed out on the bed. A cry escaped her clenched throat and flew around the room and out the window.

Almost instantly, marveled Nessa, Nanny was beside her, tightly gripping her hand and whispering soothing words.

Another cry of pain, and Nanny swore she saw blood seep between Nessa's fingers from their spot on her head. Slowly but surely, the pain disappeared, leaving both of them confused and concerned.

"What was that?" Nessa whispered, her large eyes filled with fear.

"I…I don't know…that was no ordinary headache my dear."

"Oh," was the only response she received.

* * *

To say that Melena was scared upon seeing her unconscious daughter was the understatement of the century. Her eyes welled with tears when she saw the dark red blood spilling across Elphaba's pale head and her body limp and almost lifeless.

"What happened?" She asked, her words almost ghostly.

"It appears that she fell off the swing," Oscar explained calmly, putting his hand on Melena's back.

"Maybe," Preena cut in, "we should get Elphaba to the royal doctor instead of just talking."

The other two slowly turned to face her, to which she threw her arms up defensively.

"I'll go get him," The maid stated, before hurrying off into the castle.

Melena instantly dropped to the ground next to her daughter, gently dabbing the bleeding wound with a scrap of fabric. Elphaba did wince, but her face quickly fell back to its emotionless state. Quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks, she looked up at Oscar, who was awkwardly standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, unsure of what he was supposed to do. But before she could open her mouth to speak, Preena returned with the royal doctor.

"Your Majesty, I need you to release her." The doctor said, but one glare from Melena in her 'Mama Bear' mode, as Oscar called it, shut him down really quick.

"Or not…you know it's really your choice." He said quickly, sorting through his medical equipment.

"Can you help her?" Melena asked softly.

"I'll see what I can do." He promised.

* * *

Frex sighed as he opened the door to the bar once again. His face still veiled by the same faded brown cloak, the bartender recognized him and sent his usual down the counter. He pulled a few dollars out of his pocket and threw them on the counter.

"Lancelot!" Ezra announced boisterously, slapping his friend on the shoulder, "How's it going mate?"

"Eh." Frex answered, taking a swig of his drink.

"Hey I got an idea," Ezra said, raising a single eyebrow. "Let's head to the casino across town."

"There's a casino in town?"

"Yeah. Small joint, but good wagers. What do you say?"

Frex burped, and nodded.

"Let's go."

Smirking, Ezra moved towards the door. Frex followed and mounted his horse once they hit the cold night air.

The two men rode under the light of the dying sun, Frex following Ezra down dirt roads and through the center of Munchkinland. A few citizens were still out and about, finishing up some shopping or out for a sunset stroll, but the streets were pretty empty. The horses' shoes clicked and clacked against the cobblestone, loud when compared to the near silence of the surrounding town.

"Right here, mate." Ezra said as he dismounted his horse. Frex slid out of the saddle and looked around. It was a shady building, but he saw the bright lights and heard the rambunctious applause and cheers and knew this had to be a casino.

Apprehensively, Frex followed Ezra into the building. A hush fell upon the crowd as they pair walked up the stairs, but once they opened the rickety wooden door, they all welcomed Ezra with drinks and merriment.

"Join us, mate!" One of the guys from the dice table shouted, looking at Frex. He meandered over to the table and sat down. Out of his pocket, he pulled one hundred galleons. Everyone stared as he counted fifteen out and placed his wager in the pot. He just shrugged.

"Okay…" The man said slowly, handing Frex a cup of dice, "What's your name, new guy?"

"Lancelot." Frex said, remembering his alias.

"Well, you're up."

Frex nodded and flipped his dice cup over, hiding the blue dice underneath. Quickly remembering the rules of Perudo, he observed his hand and looked up.

"Four fours." He announced.

The game went on for several minutes, and soon it was down to Frex and the other guy. They intensely stared at each other, trying to top the other.

"One six." Frex said.

"Bullshit," the other man challenged.

Angrily, Frex threw his dice cup on the table, revealing the blue two. Triumphantly, the other man threw his fist up and collected the pot.

"Play again?" He asked dangerously. Frex threw another fifteen galleons in and collected his dice.

"I'm not going to lose to you this time asshole," He swore as he shook his dice cup and flipped it.

"Looks like the new guy's got teeth," the other man sneered.

"It would appear so," the woman on his arm purred. She seductively smirked and kissed the man's cheek.

"Can we just play already?" Frex growled through gritted teeth, watching the disgusting scene on the other side of the table. The other man laughed a mirthless laugh.

It went on like this for around an hour. Frex roamed the tables until, rather quickly, the hundred galleons he held at the beginning of the night that was supposed to be just for some drinks, was gone like the wind. He did drink himself drunk again, but didn't win a single game that night. Seeing there was no reason to stay, he made to leave. No one noticed as he staggered down the stairs and out into the cold midnight. Mounting his horse he headed towards the mansion.

As he did almost every night, he headed straight for his study and slammed the door. He hastily scribbled out a note to Melena and sent it off.

The next morning he woke up and looked at himself in the mirror, hungover and pathetic.

How'd he end up here?

* * *

"Melena please stop pacing, you're going wear out the floors," Oscar said exasperatedly. For the last fifteen minutes, Melena had been walking the same eight feet of carpet space and nervously wringing her hands. She stopped mid-stride, and slowly turned her neck to look at her husband.

"You think I want to be like this?"

"Mel-"

"You think I want this to be killing me inside?!"

"Listen-"

"If I have to wait another five minutes I am probably going to have a mental breakdown! You think I want that?!"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?!" Oscar shouted, causing Melena to shut up quick.

He sighed. "Look," he said, taking her hands, "I'm worried too, but this," He gestured to the empty corridor around them, "is not the answer. We have a country to run, you and I. Elphaba will be okay, I promise." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Even though it had been seven years since she and Frex had split, she remembered why she loved Oscar every time he kissed her. Frex had always been forceful and rough with her, but Oscar was gentle and tender, pouring all his emotion into every loving caress.

Lifting a hand, he lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Almost like butter, she dissolved in his arms. She sobbed into his chest, a truly heart-wrenching feeling for him, and the only thing the all-powerful Wizard of Oz could do was stroke her chestnut brown hair and hope for some good news.

As if on cue, the royal doctor stepped out of the room. Melena quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and composed herself.

"How is she?" She asked, sniffling slightly.

"Fine. I patched her up, gave her some pain meds, and told her to stay in bed for a few days," Melena let out a breath at this. "But," the doctor said sharply, "she has no memory of today's events at all. Hopefully she didn't do anything of the upmost importance since waking up this morning."

Oscar's mouth formed a tight line, remembering the conversation he had with Elphaba about the illusive daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland.

He found himself being nudged in the ribs by his wife, snapping him out of his daydream to thank the doctor and going to see his daughter. She was tucked in her bed, awake, and smiled slightly when she saw the two.

"How are you feeling, my dear Fabala?" Melena asked, perching herself on the edge of the bed and taking her daughter's hand.

"I'm okay, Mama. My head just hurts a bit."

"You did us quite a frighten," Oscar said, joining his wife on the bed next to Elphaba, "but we're just glad you're okay."

"What happened? I don't remember anything that happened today," Elphaba grumbled as she shifted her body in the bed.

"You fell off the swing in the royal gardens and hit your head," Melena told her. Absentmindedly, her thumb stroked lazy circles on the back of her daughter's hand.

"Oh," Elphaba looked down. She seemed almost ashamed.

There was a light knock on the door and Preena poked in her head. A look of pure relief crossed her face. The monarch's stared at her, and when she noticed this she mumbled an apology and ducked out of the room.

"Preena wait!" Oscar called, reaching out a hand to the maid. She shuffled forward, head down, up to the edge of the bed. He gently took her hand, noticing the blood around the edges of her nails.

"I'm…we're…sorry about earlier. We shouldn't have yelled."

The maid stared at him with wide eyes. The Wizard of Oz, _the Wizard of Oz,_ was apologizing to her, a lowly maid.

"That's not necessary, Your Majesties." She replied with a customary curtsy.

"Oh get up," Oscar sighed, "Please, it's Oscar and Melena. You've earned that by now."

"I'm just trying to do my job Your Maj- Oscar." The name felt foreign on her lips. He smiled at her. Not one of those fake, plastered on smiles he gave the other staff and visiting dignitaries, but a genuine smile. She looked at Melena, whose brown eyes shone and light lips grinned.

Stifling a giggle, Preena quickly curtsied – causing the royals to playfully roll their eyes – and hurried out of the room.

When Melena and Oscar turned their attention back to their daughter, they found her fast asleep. Melena softly stood up and looked at Oscar expectantly.

"You go, I'm going to stay with her," he told her. She quickly pecked him on the lips and slipped out of the room.

"My dear Fabala, you wanted to meet someone today," He said to her sleeping form. "Someone you must never meet. The girl you want to meet is your sister, but neither of you know that, and you never will. I'm sorry dear, but the past must stay in the past."

He stroked a piece of raven hair from her face and regarded her sadly.

"I hope, for your sake, you never know the pain of losing someone close to you. I thought I would never see your mother again and that was my greatest regret but then she came back. If you remember your sister, you'll have to know how you never knew her and you'll have to deal with that for the rest of your life."

Oscar took a deep breath and gently traced the pink scar on her forehead, causing her to wince in her sleep.

"Someday you'll learn," he said, noticing her reaction, "that the scars of the heart hurt much more than the scars of the body."

With one final look at his daughter's sleeping form, the sentimental Wizard of Oz exited the room in a deafening silence.


	8. The Fear of Falling Apart

**Everyone has so many questions...answers may come at some point.**

 **LifelongLeahstar: *smiles innocently* Sorry?**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, but we have to let you go." Nanny said to yet another maid that day. Six weeks ago Frex had begun to gamble and spend money on drinks and wagers. He would, in his drunken state, complain about "that asshole, he's cheating I know it". Each night he brought more and more money to the casino. It started with one hundred, maybe two hundred galleons, but it quickly rose to up to one thousand or more. He didn't realize it, but his drinking and gambling was running the Thropp fortune dry. There were only four maids, the head chef, the stable boy, and Nanny.

Nessa didn't understand why all the maids were leaving, since she didn't know that Frex was spending all the money on alcohol and betting. Nanny had instead told her that there were projects going on around the province that needed more funding than the original estimate. Nessa swore that even if there wasn't enough funding for Nanny, she would pay her with her own money to stay, to which Nanny shook her head and insisted that wasn't necessary. She would stay no matter how much she was paid, she promised.

The young Thropp watched sadly from her window as the maid walked out with her bag to a waiting carriage. She turned around one more time and Nessa waved, hoping to attract her attention. The maid smiled and waved back, before turning and stepping into the carriage.

She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek, determined to be strong. She would talk to Father about it later, for sure, and ask him about these projects.

That night, Nessa curled up under her covers and felt her whole body relax as she was pulled under by the tendrils of sleep.

 _"Happy birthday dear."_

 _"Thanks Mama!"_

 _"Happy birthday Fabala."_

 _"I love you two."_

 _"We love you too."_

Breathing hard she shot upright, feeling cold sweat trickle down her forehead. Those voices were so familiar. That woman and that girl from so long ago. But there was a man's voice too, one she'd sworn she'd heard before.

She wanted to walk it off, but then remembered her legs. Her stupid, useless legs. They were her limitation, holding her back from the life she wished for.

Caught in a daydream, Nessarose thought about a possibility of a life with her legs working, just for a few heartbeats. She quickly snapped back to reality, and the seven year old thought of the dream she had.

She did not understand, not a bit, what these dreams were or where they were coming from. They were random glimpses into a life that wasn't hers. The dark haired girl didn't know where it came from, but it wasn't just a dream.

Running a hand over her face, she heaved a great breath and dropped back onto her pillow. Tomorrow she had to muster the courage to ask her father about the projects in Munchkinland and where the money was going.

That morning when she woke up again, her first instinct was to get right up and go talk to him right then and there, but then realized she needed to wait for Nanny to help her get up.

"You know what? I'm seven I can surely get into my wheelchair by myself." She muttered under her breath as she pushed the covers off of her legs and pulled the chair close.

The young girl's muscles strained as she gripped the arms of her wheelchair and pulled her body towards it. A few drops of sweat materialized on her forehead before she completed her task. Satisfied with her work, she rolled out of the room and towards the hallway when she was stopped by Nanny, looking aghast.

"Nessarose! You're…out of bed?"

"Yeah," the girl shrugged nonchalantly, "I figured it was time."

Nanny simply stared at her with wide eyes. Nessa, sighing, rolled her chair down the hall, feeling Nanny's stare on the back of her neck until she rounded the corner. She heard the caretaker sputter, attempting to form words, before her footsteps began and then faded out again.

With shaking arms, Nessarose pushed herself around another corner to her father's study. She lightly knocked on the door, and when she didn't receive a response, she pushed it open. Frex was slumped over the desk, fast asleep, snoring slightly. He had an empty bottle in his left hand. A beer bottle, Nessa discovered upon further investigation. Her nose caught a whiff of the alcohol scent burning from Frex, causing her to recoil and wheel away. Deciding to ask her questions later, she left the room, but not without casting one final sad look at the sleeping man.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear," Melena said, hugging her now eleven year daughter to her chest.

"Thanks Mama!" Elphaba responded, snuggling into her mother's embrace.

"Happy birthday Fabala." Oscar's mind flitted to the wish that he had been there for the first three years of Elphaba's life, but he forced a smile nonetheless.

"I love you two," Elphaba sighed, oblivious to Oscar's body language.

"We love you too," Both parents said in harmony.

Preena, with impeccable timing, brought out the cake. A large chocolate frosted cake – Elphaba's favorite – decorated with frosting flowers and her name written out in green.

"Happy birthday, Elphaba!" Preena said excitedly as she placed down the cake. She hugged the princess close and laid a delicate kiss in her silky raven hair.

Elphaba smiled and gestured for the maid, who had become more of an older sister, to sit down in the open seat.

"Well, Fabala, we have one more surprise for you," Melena said, a smile creeping onto her face. Elphaba looked confusedly at Oscar, who shared the same expression. Preena was just as confused, and leaned forward expectantly, placing her head in her palm.

"You're going to have a sibling!" She exclaimed, after carefully choosing her words. She couldn't just downright deny Nessarose's existence, but she couldn't tell Elphaba anything that might clue her in. Luckily, the girl was ecstatic enough to not notice.

"Oh my Oz really?!" Elphaba screeched, a sound that she never made, and almost leaped out of her seat she was so excited. Oscar laughed a deep and hearty laugh.

Melena looked at Preena, whose jaw had gone completely slack. _"You're pregnant?"_ She mouthed, realizing that meant another, more high-maintenance, Thropp child in her care. She loved her job, no question, but she'd never cared for a baby before. Melena laughed, a sound like tinkling bells, and laid a reassuring hand on Preena's. The maid slowly relaxed, forcing air into her lungs once again.

"Really, my dear," Oscar told Elphaba. "We'll make sure you're ready to look after your little brother or sister."

Two hours later, after cake had been eaten and presents been opened, Preena was escorting Elphaba back to her room. The young princess was chattering excitedly about the prospect of being an older sister.

"If it's a girl we can play dress up and I can teach her how to be a princess!" She exclaimed.

"What if it's a boy?" Preena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Then I'll make sure he's nice, not like those mean boys at my school," Elphaba declared.

"You'll make a great older sister," Preena said with a sad smile, which Elphaba caught.

"Preena, are you hiding something?" She asked, stepping in front of the maid and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? N-no." Her voice faltered slightly, cluing Elphaba in further. The maid was _definitely_ hiding something.

"Tell me, Preena." The princess said firmly, standing on her toes.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Preena insisted as she raised her hands defensively and took a tiny step back.

"Yes you are, I know it."

"I am not!"

"Preena, as the Princess of Oz I command you to tell me!" Elphaba was fuming at this point, and wasn't thinking about anything she was saying, but she continued. "And if you don't, I will see to it that you go back to your original position!"

The young woman recoiled at this, it had been years since she had been formally commanded to do anything. And her status was also being threatened, she didn't want to go back to cleaning the kitchen as she had started. She loved personally attending to the royal family, and the thought of losing that turned her sour.

"Well I'm sorry _Your Highness,_ but I guess I'll just have to go back to cleaning plates and dusting your father's statues." Preena spat, curtsied, and briskly turned on her heels and marched off.

"Who needs you?! You're just a lowly maid anyway!" Elphaba hollered after her, but Preena just disappeared around a corner without so much as an acknowledgement. Sighing, Elphaba slammed the door behind her.

"Oh, Preena, what are you doing here?" Melena asked as the maid came to clear plates and garbage from the table. "Shouldn't you be helping Elphaba prepare for bed?"

When she didn't respond, Melena grew concerned.

"Preena," she said softly. "Preena," she repeated, but the maid kept cleaning. Melena finally grabbed her hands, stilling her movements, but Preena pulled away from the Queen.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, I'm just trying to do my job," She explained, gathering the last of the party supplies in the bag.

"But…you should be upstairs with Fabala," Oscar finally intervened. He had finally noticed the change in Preena's personality from twenty minutes ago at the conclusion of the party.

"No, not anymore, Your Majesties," The maid looked the two monarchs in the eyes, before carrying the bag of garbage out of the room.

"What was that?" Melena turned to Oscar, who shrugged, before she hurried up the stairs and to Elphaba's room.

"Sweetie, open up." Her knuckles rapped on the door softly, waiting for it to open. After a few heartbeats passed, she simply opened the door. Elphaba was angrily pacing the floor, her hands curled into fists at her sides and her face contorted with anger.

"Go away," She muttered upon seeing Melena.

"Did you do something to Preena?" Blatantly ignoring Elphaba's request, Melena pressed on.

Elphaba scoffed, "She's just a maid, why do you care so much about her?"

"Elphaba!" Melena admonished. "What did you do?"

"I sent her back to her original job, whatever that may be," She explained with a shrug, as if it was nothing important.

"Elphaba Diggs how could you?!"

"If it means that much to you just reinstate her, she disobeyed an order so I had to punish her."

Melena stared, appalled, at her daughter. In the last half hour her heart had turned to stone, and now she had done something with severe consequences that she didn't realize.

"Elphaba," she said softly, "I can't do that. Only you can."

"What do you mean?"

"You used an order that neither I nor your father can reverse, so when you realize that you want Preena back, you're the only one who can reinstate her. What did she even do?"

"She said she knew I would make a good older sister, and I knew she was hiding something, but she refused to tell me what."

Melena's lips took on a tight line, but luckily Elphaba was too consumed with her anger to notice.

"Well, since I obviously can't sway you now, I may as well leave."

Elphaba didn't even look up as Melena left.

That night, Preena slept in the ratty old bed she left years ago. Her few belongings maids of her status were allowed to have moved to the dresser, while of the rest of her things were barred in her old apartment down the hall from the royals, which had been locked up until further notice. She stared listlessly at the dark ceiling, webbed with cracks, as she replayed the moment over and over in her head.

One goof up cost her the job she loved.

And she couldn't take that back.

* * *

 **There's a poll on my blog right now so y'all can vote for who in this story is the ABSOLUTE WORST. I'm interested to see who comes out on top...or should I say bottom.**

 **Reviews are always loved!**


	9. Do You Know What's Worth Fighting For?

**LifelongLeahstar: It may get worse before it gets better, I'm afraid. Especially after this chapter.**

 **Fae'sFlower: Because that's how it is in Oz. Screw logic.**

* * *

Frex finally woke up when he heard a soft knocking on the door of his study. Grumbling curse words under his breath he stood and opened the door. His anger melted away when he saw that Nessarose was sitting primly in her chair, looking at him with her soulful eyes.

"Nessa, what can I do for you?" He asked, kneeling over in front of her chair. The stench of alcohol reeked from his breath, but Nessa pretended not to notice.

"I heard you've been working on some projects to help Munchkinland and I wanted to know about them," Nessa said without hesitation.

"What projects?" Frex stared at her blankly.

"The ones you've been working on for Munchkinland. Nanny told me they've been costing a lot, and that's why all the maids are leaving."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah, and she said that you've been having meetings with some man named Ezra, which is why you've been home late and going out early."

"Is that all?"

Nessa thought for a moment. "She said you've been drinking a little bit because you're stressed."

Frex looked at his daughter, his young sweet daughter, for a while. In an instant, the alcohol in his system took control. He wasn't fully aware of what he was doing, his body was acting of its own accord.

In a single heartbeat, Nessa felt a great stinging sensation in her cheek. Her father's hand was still raised, and she realized he'd hit her.

Her eyes welled with tears as she rolled out of the room, her cheek throbbing and her soul in shock. She rolled to her room, grabbed her camera, and went out to the gardens. Nanny had gone out to buy groceries, and everyone else was busy, so no one followed her, for once.

She nestled into her favorite spot under the great oak tree, and looked through the lens of her camera. She took a few pictures of various things around the garden, before leaning over the duck pond. The sun was out and the water was so clear she could see her reflection perfectly. Raising her camera to her eye, she snapped a picture. The Polaroid ejected out of the slot, and after a few intense moments of anxiously waiting, the film developed. It was easily her favorite picture she had taken to the moment. The water was a million different shades of blue at once, the camera covered most of her face, and the grass poked its way into the bottom of the frame. Safely tucking it into the pocket of her dress, she rolled back over to the tree.

Her head lolled back and rested on the sturdy trunk. Her cheek had ceased its throbbing, but her soul still hurt. It wasn't even the actual pain in her face that haunted her, it was the fact her father had struck her, something he had never done before.

The more she thought about it, she had read his face as she always had when talking to him, or anyone. He looked genuinely confused when she was telling him what Nanny told her. When she had mentioned Ezra, a fire had ignited in his eyes.

She had only seen that fire once, and it was when he discovered the first surgery did nothing for her. Plates were smashed that evening, and he was gone for a good long time.

 _Nanny woke up at near midnight when she heard what sounded like crunching glass. Thinking there was an intruder, she hurried to the kitchen. When she saw it was Frex, she froze near the doorway. He was hurling plates at the wall. Splintered glass was falling in showers on the counter and the floor._

 _"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" His voice rose with each repetition of the word. After nine plates, in Nanny's presence, had been sent to their doom, he stopped. Only for a heartbeat, the world was still, but Frex then slammed his fists down on the counter, startling Nanny. An angry cry escaped his clenched throat and he punched the wall. His face was as red as the blood dripping from his knuckles. Sighing, he moved towards the doorway, causing Nanny to hide in the shadows. Luckily he marched right by, headed not for his study but to Nessarose's room._

 _The small girl was asleep in her bed, at least she appeared to be, and the casts were still wound around her legs. He sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at her peaceful face._

 _"I love you Nessie, I do, but your damn legs. They caused all of this."_

 _That was all he said before he stood up again and left the room, grabbed his cloak, and rode off towards the tavern._

 _Nanny, still in the kitchen, hadn't heard what he said. She had been too busy cleaning up broken ceramics and hiding when he stomped through the dining room that she had assumed that he went to his study like usual. After she and two other servants who had woken up to the ruckus cleaned up all the shards, she retired back to bed._

 _Throughout all of this, everyone thought Nessa was asleep, but she had actually been awake the whole time. She sat upright, realizing her father truly did hate her legs. Nessa had even seen his face, a fire had been burning in his eyes, visible even in the darkness. She opened her mouth to call out to Nanny, but at the last moment refrained herself. It wasn't worth it._

His face still haunted her, and she had just seen it again.

"Nessarose? Nessarose there you are!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Nanny bustling out into the gardens. She knelt down in front of her chair, and froze when she saw the bruise forming on Nessa's cheek.

"What happened, my dear Nessie?" Nanny asked in a soft tone, running her fingertips over the blue and purple mark and quickly retracting when the other girl flinched.

"Did he strike you?"

Wordlessly, Nessa nodded, her eyes trained on her lap and her restless fingers.

"Insufferable bastard." The old woman swore under her breath.

"It's okay, I'll live," Nessa ensured her, adding a smile to it.

Nanny gave her a skeptical look and rolled her back inside.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since her eleventh birthday, and Elphaba still wouldn't budge on the matter of Preena. Despite waking up every morning and expecting to see the brunette maid there to help her get ready, she refused to relent and give Preena her job back. Even when Melena and Oscar would give her disapproving looks upon seeing that Preena had put her walls back up and returned to the timid way she was when she was first hired.

"C-can I get you anything else, Your Majesties?" She asked as she cleared away the breakfast plates.

Melena stole a glance at Elphaba's now vacated seat. "We miss you, Preena."

"What?"

"We can't undo what Elphaba did, I wish we could. But she will come to her senses soon, I promise." She motioned for Preena to move closer, "and I think she secretly misses you too, but won't admit it."

Preena refused to look at the Queen, in fact quite the opposite. She stared at the frayed hem of her old uniform and her beat up black shoes. Her soft, not itchy uniform and her brand new shoes were still locked in her old suite, inaccessible to her or anyone.

"I think m-my services are no longer required presently, Your Majesties." A beat as she finally looked at Melena, who gave her a sympathetic and sad smile, before she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen.

Oscar slowly turned to look at his wife, who let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed her head on her arms. He played with his fingernails for a few heartbeats before he noticed Melena's body was being racked with sobs.

"Mel?"

"I should've seen this coming!" She laughed mirthlessly through her tears. "She's definitely our child." She sat up and dried her eyes. "These damn hormones."

A grin appeared on Oscar's lips when he remembered that his wife was in fact pregnant. There may be ten years between them, but Elphaba and the new child will have a great relationship. He just knew.

"Don't worry, Elphaba will come around."

Little did they know, that at that very moment, Elphaba was creeping down the halls to the back entrance of the maid's quarters.

"Preena?" She called as she peeked her head in.

The maid turned to the Princess, a flicker of a smile appearing on her face before melting away again.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Elphaba sighed. "May I please speak to you, alone?"

"What c-can I do for you, Your Highness?" Preena asked, looking at her boss in fear.

Elphaba bit back a groan at the maid's antics. "Look Preena, I'm sorry. You're reinstated."

The brunette smirked, "What made you change your mind?"

"No one does your job as well as you. We need you," she paused, "I need you."

Tears welled in the young maid's eyes and she pulled the princess into a tight hug, which Elphaba gladly reciprocated.

"Thank you, Fabala," Preena whispered, before realizing her blunder. "I'm sorry that's your mother's nickname-" Elphaba held up a hand to silence her.

"Use it if you want, I like it."

Preena excitedly went to clean out her small quarter and hurried up the stairs. The guards who had been keeping the room safe parted and she sighed in relief. She flopped on the soft, luxurious bed she had missed so, before making sure all of her belongings were in their specific spots.

By now, it was time for Melena's tailoring session for the month. Preena calmly walked into the dressing room, where the Queen was already in her spot. Clothed only in a corset and a crinoline, she looked over at Preena.

"Hey Preena," She said as if nothing had ever happened, before she realized. "Preena!" She launched herself at the timid maid, enveloping her in a bear hug. "Elphaba finally gave up?"

"Yeah…" Preena rubbed the back of her neck and let out a goofy laugh, "She said she needed me."

Melena took Preena's hand gently. "We _all_ need you. Especially," she covered her stomach with her free hand, "with the new little prince or princess on the way." Beneath her fingers, she could feel the very faint touch of life blooming within her.

"Elphaba almost found out about Nessarose, that's why she was so angry with me." Preena's lips barely moved as she spoke, so only Melena could hear.

The Queen gave a sad, slight nod. "She said she thought you were hiding something. It's okay now, I promise."

Preena looked up and the two women locked eyes. Realizing she was needed elsewhere, she walked towards the door. Her hand resting on the handle, she looked over her shoulder at Melena, who was too busy talking to the tailor about her dresses to notice her. Without a word, she left the room and briskly walked down the hall.

"Sometimes," she whispered to herself, "all you get is one chance. You got lucky. You have one more chance, dumbass. Don't blow this one."

That's what she told herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **PLEASE leave reviews, all you silent readers. That's right, I know you're there...**


	10. Road to Ruin

**Okay, okay, I know you all are probably wondering by now "when are we going to get to Shiz?" And the answer is soon. Not yet, but soon. We'll jump ahead a few years in the next chapter, and might stay there for another chapter, and then move to Shiz, so soon.**

 **And those of you who follow me on the Tweeters, you guys know that this chapter is going to be a DOOZY. And you know that I recommend listening to "the Sound of Silence" cover by Disturbed while you read.**

 **MadisonSterling: Yes, I know. It comes back to be more relevant soon.**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: *cackles***

* * *

 _One Month Later…_

Nanny, a woman on a mission, strode through Munchkin Square with her head held high. She looked through every window of every store she passed, needing to find something to give Nessarose for her birthday, which was coming up in three days. She, honestly, had no idea what to get her. She looked for a toy, a stuffed animal, anything a typical eight year old would like.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as she passed the very last store on the street. Nanny slowly opened the door, and entered the small establishment, her eyes being caught by something she couldn't pass up. A new camera, a case, a book on photo taking techniques, and a journal.

"How much for the bundle?" She asked the storekeeper. The bearded man chuckled.

"You a photographer?"

"No, but the girl I take care of is. Her birthday is in a few days."

"Eighty galleons," he said, a small smile on his face.

Nanny's face lit up, and she eagerly dug the money out of her purse. After paying, she gathered the bundle and hurried back into the square. A smile was still plastered on her face as she strolled the streets. The carriage wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes, so she parked herself on a bench next to the fountain and pulled out two pieces of paper she had in her purse. One was completely blank, and the other was the latest letter from Melena.

 _Hey Nanny,_

 _Can't say too much right now, time is short. Just wanted to tell you that that…I'm pregnant! Elphaba is thrilled, and so is the entire Emerald Staff._

 _I know Nessa's birthday is coming up soon, and I wish I could be there. How old is she now? Eight? Mother of Lurline, I can't believe it._

 _I hope Frex is doing okay. I know he hasn't given up drinking but, for her sake, I hope he (and you, of course) raise her well._

 _All my love,_

 _Melena Alaycia Diggs_

She put her paper on the box she just bought and started to write.

 _Dearest Melena,_

 _Congratulotions! That's huge! I am so happy for you! Elphaba is going to make a great big sister (to the sibling she knows exists, anyway.) I hope for more details later, and maybe even a picture of the new little prince or princess when you meet them. But eleven years, that's quite an age gap, don't you think? Elphaba will be headed off to university when the child is only seven. Nonetheless, I'm very excited for you._

 _Yes, little Nessarose is eight and I can't believe it either. As I'm writing this, I'm in Munchkin Square waiting for a carriage to bring me back to the mansion, I just bought Nessie's birthday present. She's taken up photography, so I bought her a new camera. Hopefully I can snag one of her pictures and send it to you. She's got quite a knack for it._

 _Frex he's…he's a piece of work, as you know. He, well…it's a bit complicated at the moment. He's been gambling a lot, and the Thropp fortune is disappearing to almost nothing. He doesn't realize it, as he's constantly intoxicated, but we're losing staff left and right. The other day, he struck Nessarose across the cheek. She's been avoiding him at all costs, not that he's around much._

The clicking of horse's hooves caught her attention, so she quickly signed her letter.

 _I have to go now, love. Hopefully I can come to visit soon._

 _Much love,_

 _Nanny_

She quickly put her letter in the mailbox and hopped into the carriage. As soon as she was settled, the driver flicked the reigns and the horses sped off.

* * *

 _Three Days Later (Nessarose's Birthday)…_

Nessa woke up to find that it was pouring buckets outside. Thunder shook the windows and lightening flashed across the sky, causing the now eight year old to let out a dejected sigh. Nanny had promised to take her out for a picnic in the park today for her birthday. She had planned to take pictures of all the ducks, or Ducks, at the pond and pick flowers to weave into a crown, something she had learned and wanted to try.

She moved herself to her chair and rolled down to the dining room, where Nanny was drinking her morning coffee and flipping mindlessly through the paper. Upon seeing Nessa, she stood up and enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Happy birthday, my dear girl."

Nessa nestled into Nanny's bosom and hugged her tight. She slowly pulled back when her stomach growled for a meal.

"Well it sounds like someone's hungry," Nanny chuckled at the noise. Nessa nodded sheepishly.

"Let's fix that." She called for the Chef, who brought out a plate of blueberry pancakes, Nessa's favorite. The girl's face lit up and she rolled over to her spot at the table and eagerly awaited her meal.

"Happy birthday Nessa," the Chef said as he set the plate down, before excusing himself back to the kitchen.

After digging into a few bites of her pancakes, Nessa looked up and fully realized that her father wasn't there. Gently setting her fork down, she regarded Nanny woefully.

"He forgot, didn't he?" It came out as a statement, not a question.

"No, sweetie he…" Nanny paused for a moment, stuttering for an answer, "He will be back later, I promise. He didn't forget."

Nessa stared at Nanny for a long time, as if trying to see straight through the lies, but eventually relented. "What are we going to do today? The rain means we can't go to the park."

"We can have a fun birthday around here, I know it. Just finish your breakfast and we'll figure something out."

Nessa sighed and shoved another bite of pancakes in her mouth, before saying how she was full. She excused herself to go to her room, ignoring Nanny's calls for her to stay. After the door slammed, she pushed herself up onto her bed and laid there for a bit. Nanny kept telling her to open the door that had been locked but she refused to move.

Her eyes drifted shut a few minutes later.

 _"I need to talk to you Fabala."_

 _"About?"_

The voices became indistinct, just for a heartbeat.

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Sweetheart, it means-"_

Nessa jerked upright, a cold sweat on her forehead and a steak of fear in her chest. She couldn't figure out why all of these voices were in her head, and this instance sounded like the older woman was on the verge of tears, while the younger girl was blissfully ignorant. A chill ran down Nessa's spine when she thought about what could be making that woman so upset.

* * *

Melena woke up that morning to a horrid pain rippling through her abdomen. She curled her knees to her chest and let out a bloodcurdling scream, unfortunately right in her husband's ear.

He groaned. "Melena go back to sleep," he said groggily. One eye slid open and he saw his wife's face and woke up in an instant. At that same moment, Preena burst through the door, her hair in a messy bun and still in her nightdress, but she didn't care.

"Mel, can you hear me?" Oscar asked, kneeling on the bed and gripping her hand tightly.

She screamed again.

Preena, in an unexpected move, ripped the covers off the bed. Melena's legs and the sheets beneath her were drenched in blood, causing both the Wizard of Oz and the Queen's personal handmaiden to turn white as bleach. They slowly turned to each other, each knowing exactly what happened.

Melena was still screeching, her voice hitting octaves Preena and Oscar had never heard before, as her pain gradually began to decrease.

After three intense and almost hearing loss inducing minutes, Melena floated back to reality. The first thing she noticed was that her legs were covered in sticky liquid, but then she noticed it was crimson red. Her eyes drifted up to Oscar, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

He nodded.

The Queen fell back on her pillow and sobbed heartily.

 _She had lost her child. Her heir, her child, Elphaba's sibling._

 _Elphaba._

How was she going to explain it to Elphaba?

It took a few heartbeats for her to regain enough composure, but she asked Preena to bring in Elphaba. The young princess tiredly walked into the room where her parents slept and hopped onto her father's side of the bed. The covers had been pulled up to hide the blood, but Melena's face was still that same shade of red.

"I need to talk to you Fabala." She said, getting straight to the point.

"About?"

"I had a miscarriage."

"What does that mean?"

"Sweetheart, it means," she drew in a long breath, dreading the words about to come out of her mouth, "your sibling died."

Elphaba's eyes didn't leave Melena's face for a good long time. For the occupants of the room, the world had stopped. Finally, Elphaba burst into tears and curled up to Melena. Emotions spread like wildfire in the royal suite, and soon the royal family was curled together sobbing. Preena awkwardly excused herself, not wanting to see any of it.

She dragged her feet as she walked down to the servant's quarters. It was still early and almost everyone was still asleep. Upon reaching it, she proceeded to wake up everyone saying she had an announcement.

Chefs, maids, servants, and stable boys stared at her expectantly as she stood on a chair.

"Fellow Emerald Staff, I have news."

"No, really?" One of them mumbled, getting a glare from Preena.

"Her Majesty, Queen Melena Diggs of Oz, has had a…" she choked on the word, but forced it out, "miscarriage."

There was one unified gasp through the small crowd, followed by muttering and mumblings.

"I'm telling you all now so you don't ask about the child, so don't ask anything. Don't say a word. Carry on your duties as if you never knew she was pregnant."

"What about you?" The assistant chef asked.

"What about me?"

"You're with them all the time and attend to all of her personal matters, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to be her maid, I'm going to be her support system. Melena needs a friend. Now, get started on your day's work. I'm going back into the fray," she stated. Following orders, the Emerald Staff went to get dressed and wash while Preena hurried to the stairs and back up to the royal chambers. She tentatively opened the door and let herself in. Oscar and Elphaba had gone, leaving just Melena, still a sobbing mess. The blood had seeped through the sheets, which would have to be thrown out, without a doubt.

Preena sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Melena into a hug. Having the all-powerful Queen of Oz sobbing on her shoulder was the scariest moment of Preena's life.

Suddenly, Melena's back straightened and her eyes adverted to the calendar on the wall.

"Today is Nessa's birthday."

That just made her cry harder.

* * *

At nine that evening, Frex had still not shown up. A footman had seen the Governor, who was apparently staying with his friend Ezra that day before going out again that night. Nanny didn't plan to tell Nessa this, but of course she found out anyway.

When Nanny went up to her room to tuck her in and wish her goodnight, the girl was in bed, her eyes fixed on her lap.

"He really did forget, didn't he?"

Nanny sighed. "I guess he did. I don't know what to do with your father anymore, my dear. He's…he's a special man. It's not your fault, I promise."

Instead of responding, Nessa simply flipped over and turned off the light. Nanny, taking the hint, backed out of the room.

"I'm sorry, my little Melena," She whispered.

* * *

 **#sorrynotsorry**

 **Please review!**


	11. Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

**So sorry this was late! I was at an AWESOME showcase last night of Irish step dancing and traditional Irish music and didn't get home till midnight.**

 **LifelongLeahstar: I'm not looking at anything. Tissue? *hands you tissue***

 **Fae'sFlower: Yes, Frex is a jerk.**

 **Madison: Did they look at you funny?**

 **I know they may not have Chihuahuas in Oz but stfu I need this comparison.**

 **SHOUTOUT to _18lzytwner_ for being the 50th reviewer! Cake? *holds up cake***

* * *

 _One Month Later…_

"Nessie, you remember your Aunt Carella right?" Nanny asked when the carriage rolled up. Nessa nodded.

"She is a nurse at Munchkin Hospital. I've seen her, what, six times now for surgeries?" Nessa laughed mirthlessly at her joke.

"Hi Aunt Carella," She said as she rolled over to the auburn haired woman.

"Hello Rosey," Carella said, smiled. She swiftly knelt down and enveloped her niece in a tight hug.

Nanny cleared her throat. "Your aunt and I have much to discuss, my dear, so why don't go read one of those books I got you from the library and we'll call you for dinner."

The girl's shoulders slumped as she deflated, but she complied as she rolled herself off to her room.

"Did you hear about Melena?" Nanny asked as they situated themselves in armchairs in the living room.

Carella's smile disappeared immediately. "I'm devastated for her."

"For what?" Nanny was alarmed. "She's pregnant!"

"Not anymore," Carella whispered, her green eyes filled with despair. "She miscarried."

"How long ago was this?!"

"A month ago yesterday."

That caught Nanny's attention. A month ago yesterday was Nessarose's birthday.

"Sweet Oz…" She muttered, running a hand over her tightly bound hair.

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I Nanny, but…" Carella trailed off.

"But what, my dear?" Nanny laid her hand over her former charge's.

"Gainin, my husband, and I have been trying and haven't been successful. Maybe it's genetic."

"I don't think so, but I'm no scientist."

"So when is Nessa's next surgery? It'll be her seventh one or some crazy number like that." A quick subject change couldn't come fast enough.

"A couple weeks, unfortunately. I don't know what to do with her father anymore. He hasn't been home in three days, and poor Nessa thinks it's all her fault," Nanny said with a heavy sigh. "I'm getting too old for this job."

"You said that to me and Lena whenever we'd get our hands on Mum's cake before dinner," Carella reminisced. "You always threatened to quit but never did, especially after Mum died. Such a simpler time, I miss it when all we had to worry about was sneaking food without getting caught."

"When was the last time you saw Melena?"

"I haven't seen her in years."

"Why?"

"I think she regrets what Frex did to me and feels responsible. I keep telling her I don't blame her but it keeps not helping."

"Melena's always been a bit…hard headed, to say the least."

"Ma'ams, dinner is ready," the Chef said, poking his well-groomed head into the living room.

"Thank you, we'll be out in a moment," Nanny responded with a small smile. Carella looked at Nanny confusedly.

"Why is the Chef announcing the meal?"

Nanny noticed Nessa waiting in the doorway. "Not now, dear. I'll tell you later."

* * *

Four days later, halfway across Oz, Melena was sitting in front of her vanity, studying her reflection. She was trapped in her own little world of despair. Losing her child had more dire consequences than originally thought. She only spoke to Elphaba, Oscar, and Preena, and even then it was clipped and barely coherent.

Elphaba was at school and Oscar was in a meeting, leaving Melena alone with none other than Preena.

"Melena," Preena said.

No answer, not even a glance.

"Melena," She repeated.

Still silence.

"Ozdammit Melena this isn't the answer. This isn't the way to cope!" Preena finally exploded, grabbing the Queen's shoulders and shaking them. Melena's vacant eyes stared her down, before she raised her hand and smacked Preena with a force she didn't know she had. The maid fell to the floor, hitting her head on the vanity in the process. She stumbled to her feet, disoriented.

Melena finally awoke from her internal slumber when she saw Preena attempt to stand but lose her balance and tumble on to the bed. One hand gripped her right temple and the other was held straight out, trying to get the room to stop spinning. The Queen quickly stood and tightly gripped Preena's hand. The maid, with a look of terror, tore away. She rolled off the bed, still dizzy and her head was pounding, and fled to the hall, slamming the door behind her. Melena froze, unsure of what to do.

A few heartbeats passed before a soft _thump_ was heard from the hall, and Melena knew exactly what happened. She quietly looked into the hall, where Emerald Staff was flocking Preena, who had collapsed to the floor. When pounding footsteps flooded the halls she retreated back to the safety of her room, which had become her sanctuary. Her heart was pounding and her mind was going a mile a minute. What had she done?

From the window, she watched the servants and staff help to load Preena into a carriage. It took less than a second for her to make up her mind and rush down to the private lawn.

"I'm going with her," she proclaimed, stepping forward. The Staff, even if she wasn't their employer, parted like the sea as she marched up to the carriage and hopped in. With a flick of the reigns the horses rushed off down the bumpy road. Melena brushed Preena's dark hair out of her face with delicate strokes, and only then did she notice the blood dripping from the maid's head. With a silent grimace, she took her hand and practiced her apologies over and over. Guilt nagged at her stomach, flipping it and turning it inside out.

After an agonizing twenty minute ride, Melena was nervously pacing around the waiting room in Ozma Memorial Hospital. She was alone, still; Oscar was at another meeting and Elphaba was in her last hour of school.

"She'll be okay, I bet." Melena's head whipped around when she heard the voice, and a familiar face greeted her, sitting calmly in an armchair, reading a book.

"Ella!" The Queen rushed over to her sister, running a hand through her auburn hair and tightly hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just passing through, waiting to donate some blood and talk to a doctor. Don't worry, I'm not in any danger," She explained to the anxious Melena, who calmed down a smidgen. "The real question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Preena, one of my maid's she…um…" Melena faltered, "She fell in the kitchen and hit her head."

"Likely," Carella responded, knowing full well her sister was lying but not pushing the manner any further.

" _That's what happened,"_ Melena growled through her teeth. Carella shrunk away a little, not used to seeing that level of anger on her older sister's face. As fate would have it, the doctor took that moment to intervene.

She explained to Melena that Preena would be fine in a few weeks, she just needed to stay in bed and not move her head too much, as to not aggravate the stitches, but was free to go. She was dosed up high on pain meds, too, and would be out of work until she was better. Melena had already decided it would be paid time off, since…well you know.

Carella and Melena said their goodbyes, promising to meet again soon, before Carella went back to donate and Melena left with Preena.

The maid refused to look the Queen the entire ride back to the palace. Her eyes were focused on the window, while her restless fingers reached up to brush the part of her head where her hair was shaved to accommodate for the stitches.

Melena watched, upset, from across the seat, wishing she could undo what she did. Preena was shivering now, curling her knees to her chest as she pushed herself as far into the corner as possible. The young woman looked like a trembling Chihuahua.

After several agonizing moments they reached the Palace, and one of the other maids helped Preena back to her room, leaving Melena alone in the courtyard.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ She mouthed as she watched the maid stumble off. Oscar hurried out of the palace, obviously confused about the maid's current state, and rushed to his wife who was perched on the bench.

"What in Oz name happened? All I heard was that Preena was rushed to the hospital."

Melena released a shaky breath and, against her instincts, told Oscar the whole story. He listened intently, not judging or criticizing once. Once she finished and was close to tears he collected her into his arms, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Mel, I think you might want to talk to someone. This is hitting you harder than we originally thought," he said in a gentle tone, "I'll go with you if you want, mo grá."

She didn't answer him. She simply stood up and ran off.

He sat and watched her vanish. Running a hand over his face, the Wizard of Oz rose to his feet and returned to his royal duties, silently praying his wife would be okay.

* * *

 **Bit short, I know. But we're doing another time jump in the next chapter, almost to Shiz!**


	12. One More Troubled Soul

**LifelongLeahstar: Ship them? Really?**

* * *

 _Seven Years Later, In the Middle of an Unusually Warm Spring_

"Nessarose Seranova Thropp, Valedictorian."

The fifteen year old graduating senior rolled up on the stage, shook hands with the Principal of Munchkin Rock High, and accepted her diploma. No longer able to pay for tutors, Frex had finally relented and sent Nessa to public school. She would have been a Year Nine, but they eagerly threw her in with the graduating class.

Nessa's eyes quickly swept the auditorium, falling on Nanny, who had salty tears rolling down her cheeks. As she rolled off the stage, one of the older guys patted her on the shoulder with a smile, but many of them scowled at her. In their eyes, no fifteen year old should be graduating with them, let alone as valedictorian. But she did, with perfect grades and acceptance to her first choice school, Shiz University, on a hefty scholarship and some money that had been given to her from Carella.

Her lips curled upwards slightly as she thought about going to Shiz in the fall. _The_ Shiz University, where only the best of the best studied. No more people telling her she wasn't good enough and calling her cripple. No more cruel jokes and people blatantly misbehaving. Finally she'd be around people who weren't so judgmental.

"Psst, Nessa," the girl next to her whispered with a gentle elbow to the arm. "It's time for your speech."

She jolted out of her dreamy state and readjusted the cap on her head. With a grateful nod, the class valedictorian rolled up in front of the hundreds of family members and friends. Yet only one was there for her, and it wasn't her father.

Awkwardly clearing her throat and tapping the microphone, she finally spoke.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the graduation ceremony. I had such a great…" she paused and stared at the note cards, before tearing them in half and littering them over the stage.

"I don't know how many of you know this, but I'm fifteen," Nessa announced, and about half of the audience gasped. "I know, it's crazy. And my graduating early has nothing to do with my father being…you know. In fact, my home life sucks. Just ask these." She gestured to her legs and a light chuckle slipped out of the crowd.

For the next five minutes, Nessa talked passionately about learning to accept her legs and the repercussions that came with them. She dropped a few of the nicknames people had given her over the year, and how upset they made her at first, but she eventually learned to deal. Luckily, she managed to avoid the pesky topic of her father, as she had learned the truth of his drinking and gambling habits on the eve of her thirteenth birthday.

"I look forward to attending Shiz University next year, with a major in Political Science and double minor in Law and Economics. Who knows? I might just be governess someday," Nessarose smirked at the thought, "But until then, watch what you say and what you assume. Thank you."

The crowd let out a resounding amount of applause.

Letting out a sigh of relief through her clenched teeth, she rolled off the stage once again. She returned to the same area as before, where most of the students were snickering.

" _Little bitch."_

" _She thinks she's so smart."_

" _Crippled freak."_

Nessa straightened her back and tried to tune out the hurtful words. She was focused on the principal's closing remarks, when a hand touched her forearm, belonging to the same guy from earlier. She studied his face, memorizing every feature in an instant. His eyes, though framed by black glasses, were shockingly blue. His dark brown hair flopped over one way, moving every time he touched it. His skin was dark tan like most Munchkin's, and for such a nerdy kid he was well built, Nessa noted.

"Don't listen to them," He whispered with a gentle smile. "I think it's really cool. My name's Wenolu, but everyone calls me Wen." Wen extended his hand, which Nessa shook firmly.

"I'm glad there's at least one person who doesn't despise me."

"Same here," he confessed. When Nessa gave him a confused look, he sighed. "I'm gay."

"Oh…" Nessa mumbled, suddenly realizing why he wasn't very well liked. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to silence her. "I don't want your sympathy. I'm going to the University of the Vinkus next year to get away from these Munchkins. They're just so…"

"Small minded," the two said in unison. Blue eyes stared into dark brown, and they realized that they were going to be friends for a long time.

The gay and the cripple. What a team.

* * *

Nanny noticed, from her seat in the middle of the audience, that her charge was becoming increasingly friendly with the boy in the seat next to her. Nessa was giggling, the boy was messing with his hair, and they seemed to share a moment, as Nanny called it.

"And with that," the principal said, snapping Nanny back to the present, "I'd like to present the graduating class of Munchkin Rock High. Grads, please turn your tassels and throw the colors." All the former students moved their tassels from the left of their caps to the right and rocketed to their feet, throwing red and purple confetti into the air, letting it fall over them in glory and triumph. Wen stood up and let the scraps of paper collect on his cap. He turned to Nessa, who was looking around dejectedly at the others, and then had an idea.

Nanny watched as this boy she didn't know lifted Nessa out of her chair and hoisted her onto his back. It quite scared her, she had never seen anyone do anything like that, and Nessa had major problems with being out of her chair.

But in reality, Nessa never felt freer. Her arms were wrapped around Wen's shoulders as confetti fell onto her face, eyes closed and mouth beaming. Her eyelids fluttered open and looked around.

 _This is what it's like for normal people,_ she thought. Being at eye level all the time, not having to look up at someone who's three feet taller.

Wen turned and looked at her, and seeing her upset face, helped her back into her chair. But Nanny had already seen enough and was yelling in Wen's ear the second he straightened his back.

"What are you doing with her?!" She hollered in his face. Luckily most of the other graduates had cleared out, leaving just Wen, Nessa, and one very infuriated Nanny.

"Nanny I can explain-"

"Hush Nessie, I want to know what _he,_ " she shot a pointed look at Wen, making him shrink a little under her glare, "was thinking."

"Ma'am if I may put your mind at ease-"

"You have exactly five seconds to explain," Nanny cut him off.

"I had no ulterior motive I just wanted Nessa to feel accepted."

"Do you like her?"

Wen blinked.

"Do I what?"

"Do. You. Like. Her?" Nanny enunciated every word sharply. She didn't notice Nessa stifling a giggle.

"Romantically?"

"Well of course, you brainless porcupine," Nanny retorted with a gesture to his hair, which was currently standing upright.

"No, I don't like Nessa romantically. Nor will I ever."

"Why not? Is she not good enough? Is the chair a detraction?"

"Lady I'm gay."

At this point, Nessa had seen enough and doubled over in laughter. Her cap tipped off her head and her chestnut hair shook wildly. Wen had a sly smirk on his lips and quirked eyebrow as he watched Nanny come to the realization.

It first looked like she was going to be upset, angry, scared, or all of the above. But no, she smiled. A genuine grin changed her furious facial expression to contented, dare say _proud_.

The three exited the auditorium, but not without Wen snatching Nessa's purple cap and switching it with his red one. Everyone stared as they proceeded down the hall for the final time, but they held their heads high and continued on their merry way.

* * *

Elphaba's graduation was rather uneventful. Her father spoke, of course, and she graduated valedictorian. Everyone thought it had to do with her father and mother being the Wonderful Wizard and the Queen, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

They were, however, paying her tuition to Shiz. She got a small scholarship, but it wasn't much. Elphaba was thrilled to be attending such a prestigious school in the fall, even if it meant going away from her parents. She had never been away from them for more than a few days, but now she was not going to see them for months. The princess quickly brushed off that thought.

When they returned to the palace that night, the Chefs came forward and held out a large marble cake, Elphaba's favorite, coated in green and gold frosting. ' _Congratulotions Elphaba!'_ was written in loopy cursive, more specifically Preena's loopy cursive, across the center. All of the Emerald Staff joined the royal family in devouring the cake, piece by piece, around the dining table. They excitedly chattered with each other and were telling Elphaba how to prepare for college.

Despite seeming slightly afraid and nervous, it was evident she couldn't be more excited.

From the edge of the room, no one seemed to notice Madame Morrible, Press Secretary to His Ozness, watching curiously. For the last sixteen years she had waited, patiently, in the background, for the next few months. With a quiet, yet malicious, laugh, she slinked off into the shadows.

* * *

Nessa, Nanny, and Wen all sat in a small coffee shop in the center of Munchkin Square. Still in their gowns, the new grads delicately sipped their drinks and munched on their breads.

When it was time to leave, Wen pulled out his wallet and grabbed a few galleons and went to hand them to Nanny, but she shrugged it away, mumbling something about him being a college student and needing all the money he had.

Two sisters, separated by hundreds of miles, graduated high school on the same day. They would be attending the same university soon, and, as Madame Morrible predicted on that very night, their lives would never be the same.

She would just have to take what the world gave her, she supposed.

* * *

 **Mini cliffie, I suppose? Next stop: Shiz University! (Finally)**


	13. A Sense of Poise and Rationality

**Brief suicide mention, nothing too serious.**

 **LifelongLeahstar: It shouldn't, because that's not it at all.**

 **FaerieTales4ever: Wen will come back later.**

 **Important announcement in lower AN.**

* * *

Elphaba threw her body weight on suitcase on final time before it finally closed and she knew her trunk of books was safe. Despite its weight, she carried it down the stairs with ease. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she raced into the sitting room, where both of her parents waited patiently for her. Oscar ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair as he gracefully rose to his feet before his eighteen year old daughter, who was about to leave for college.

"You'll do great, Fabala. I know you will," He said as he pulled her into his embrace. "Just don't do anything stupid," he added with a hearty chuckle. Elphaba's laugh vibrated against his chest. She pulled away from her father, who had tears in his eyes, and lunged at her mother.

"I love you Fabala. Don't forget to write," Melena whispered, holding her daughter close. Tears began to slip down the cheeks of the older Diggs woman. Elphaba tightened her grip on her mother before pulling back slowly.

Somehow, Preena had magically appeared in the room. The maid, who had just turned thirty one last month, looked at the princess with a small smile.

"Oh come here, you dork." Elphaba joked, extending her arms. Preena hugged Elphaba tight, and by this time everyone in the room had tears dripping down their cheeks. With her thumb, Preena wiped off Elphaba's cheek, whispering reassuring thoughts to her.

After a minute when everyone had calmed down, Madame Morrible stood in the doorway, waiting expectantly.

"All ready, dearie?"

Elphaba's head whipped to her parents.

"What?"

"She's the Head Shiztress at Shiz," Melena explained.

"We thought you knew," Oscar added.

"I did not!"

"Well it's too late now, and we must be off dearie," Morrible said stiffly. She turned on her heels and marched out to the carriage without another word. Elphaba stared at her parents, confused, for just one more heartbeat before following Morrible outside.

After weaving through traffic for a few minutes, the carriage hit the open path and Elphaba settled in for the two hour trip. Just as she had pulled out one of her books, Morrible spoke again.

"I signed you up for my sorcery seminar."

Elphaba's head shot up.

"You what?"

"I signed you up for my sorcery seminar," Morrible repeated.

"I…I don't have magic."

"Oh pish posh, dearie," the Head waved her hands wildly, "You do, you've had it all along and just didn't know."

"Then how come I never knew?"

"Your father wished against it."

"Why would he do that? He's the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

"He's…peculiar, your father."

"I demand you tell me right now!" Elphaba pointed an accusatory finger at Morrible, who simply snapped her fingers. Magic rushed through her as she turned her head back towards the window.

"It's not polite to point, Elphaba."

"What was I saying? I had a point here."

"You were saying how excited you were to join my seminar."

"Oh, I guess I was."

And then the pair fell into the silence, the only noise was the horses' hooves on the dirt outside as they rode to Shiz.

* * *

Nessa rolled her wheelchair into the busy train station. Slowly making her way down the platforms, she kept her eye out for platform nine, where the train to Shiz was. No longer having a carriage driver, Nessa's only mode of transport was the train.

She wouldn't be so upset if Nanny had been with her. But alas, the caretaker stayed behind, claiming that she needed to ensure Frex kept himself out of trouble and there was no one left in the mansion to do it. So Nessa was alone for the first time. She would have asked Wen to come with her, but he had left the day before to go to the Vinkus.

After finding platform nine and boarding her train, Nessa settled in the back of the car, which was quite full. Other Munchkins headed to the Gillikin were stuffed in the small train, and they all looked at the Governor's Daughter disapprovingly. She brushed off her blue and white Shiz jacket and pretended not to notice them.

"On and on we carry through the fears, and disappointed faces of our peers. Take a look at me, because I could not care at all," She muttered a tune under her breath from a local band that played one time at school. Since then, the band had dispersed, but Nessa still remembered that song and could play the intro on the piano, one of the only things she knew how to play. She dug through her mind and found the song, playing what she remembered, which was the whole thing, of course. The slow intro, the sudden jump, and even the legendary scream.

Right at the apex of the song, she was jolted back to reality when something hit her shoulder. A wadded up piece of paper sat on the armrest of her chair. Reluctantly, Nessa picked it up and looked at it.

 _FREAK_

She looked around the car, but everything seemed normal. The fields of Munchkinland sprinted through the windows and low hums of conversation echoed around, and no one was looking at her. With another hesitant look around the cabin, she stared back out the window, playing the song again.

Another piece of paper hit her, this time square in the face. It bounced from her nose to her lap, lifeless. She opened the paper again.

 _GET OFF THIS TRAIN, CRIPPLE_

Nessarose sighed deeply. She had been used to these remarks from last year. Someone had even told her to kill herself once, to which Nessa replied to them, saying that their presence was enough to make her want to, and wheeled away. She couldn't help but smirk as she heard the people around the girl holler about Nessa's response.

The four hour trip passed slower than molasses for the brunette, she received at least four more notes from intolerant Munchkins and at least one ice cube down the back, an old Munchkin tradition saved for people who weren't liked.

 _Jokes on them,_ she thought as she managed to fish it out and popped it in her mouth, the cool melting sensation calming her anxious nerves.

Nessa had deduced the likelihood of who was throwing the notes and ice to three groups of fellow riders. She finally saw that there were a few young guys two seats up and on the left snickering, and they were the culprits. Luckily, they weren't wearing blue and white, but green and gold, the color of Emerald City University.

Finally the train pulled into Shiz Station. Nessa grabbed her luggage and rolled to the front. She shot a dirty look at the Emerald City boys and left the train.

The station was barren, only a few people flitted to the trains, leaving Nessa plenty of room to get to the lobby and to the carriage that would bring her a few more miles to the University. Once she got outside, she saw an older gentleman with a signed bearing her name. Only exchanging a few words, he helped her into the carriage and it sped off towards the greatest university in Oz.

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, you will room with Miss Galinda Upland," Morrible proclaimed, pointing from one young woman to the other. The fair skinned princess laid eyes on the blonde heiress with a quirked eyebrow. Galinda, after realizing she was going to room with the Princess of Oz, let out a beaming smile.

"Madame Morrible," A small voice came from a girl in a wheelchair behind a group of other freshman. They parted, and Elphaba was surprised to see that she couldn't be eighteen, no way in Oz. "I haven't received my room assignment yet."

Her voice shook as she looked around the room at the towering figures. Elphaba locked eyes with her for a fraction of a second, and she swore the girl looked familiar, she just didn't know why.

"Oh dear not to fret!" Morrible exclaimed boisterously. "You will share my apartment, where I can assist you as necessary."

Snickers flooded the room, causing the girl to shrink back and a blush creep up her cheeks. By the time Morrible was able to address her again, Elphaba noted, she had turned as red as the cushions on her wheelchair. Elphaba couldn't help herself for staring, but this girl was just so…curious.

Just before Nessa rolled out of the room in defeat, she looked at the fair skinned princess, who happened to be doing the same. Brown eyes locked, and a searing pain shot up Nessa's forehead. The gold flecks in those eyes, she knew them. Old memories she had pushed away bubbled to the surface. She quickly tore away, leaving the room and the princess behind.

Elphaba stared dumbly at the empty space where the girl had sat. A light hand tapped her on the shoulder twice, snapping her back to alertness.

"Hello, Your Highness," Galinda said with a curtsy, to which Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"No need, Miss Galinda, it's just Elphaba."

"Then it's just Galinda, we're roommates."

"Room 704, let's go find it."

Elphaba grabbed her two suitcases and marveled at the cart full of luggage the Gillikinese woman owned. Grunting with effort, Galinda tried to roll it. Elphaba had to stifle a giggle at the sounds coming from the blonde, before moving over to help her.

The two rolled across campus and found Crage Hall. It took several trips, but eventually every case was moved up to the room. They made small talk as they unpacked, and Galinda finally worked up the question that had been on her mind for the past forty minutes.

"So…that girl in the wheelchair…she looked like she knew you…" Galinda trailed off, leaving Elphaba free to jump in at any time.

"I've never seen her before in my life," Elphaba confessed. "But I just feel like I should."

Galinda stared at her for a moment, before seeming satisfied with her answer. She giggled and tossed her hair, and the air of tenseness had evaporated.

* * *

Nessa laid on the bed of her private room off of Madame Morrible's apartment, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter in the Great Hall. That girl…she just _had_ to be one of the voices she kept hearing and those eyes she used to see all the time. But why? What made them linked? Who was the other person she heard?

Questions flashed across Nessa's mind faster than the speed of sound, and she couldn't make sense of a single one of them. There were too many missing puzzle pieces.

The girl with the eidetic memory, for the first time in her life, had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do.

And that scared the hell out of her.

* * *

 **Song/band referenced: Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance**

 **ATTENTION READERS: this story will be going on a two week hiatus. I am going on vacation for two weeks, and while I do have enough chapters to post while I'm gone, I don't want to lose the advantage I have on this story. I might (emphasis on might) post a chapter in a week (so Wednesday the 6th) but I haven't decided. It has a small cliffie, and this chapter doesn't, so I figured I should just leave it here. But I may post if you guys really want it. I'll keep my twitter going (ffDoglover645) with teasers and such so you can check that out.**


	14. Caution Tape Around My Heart

**SURPRISE! I decided to update. I will also update on this coming Thursday and the following Tuesday. No more no less.**

 **ClassilySouthern: Unfortunately, it's not that easy.**

 **LifelongLeahstar: Not a huge one!**

 **Okay so in the last chapter, there were some mean actions going on and that WILL KEEP HAPPENING. This chapter keeps with that same idea, but there will be some comforting at the end. If any of this triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, there's an easy way to avoid it.**

* * *

Boq eagerly tapped his pencil on his desk as he anticipated the beginning of his first lecture of his college career. It didn't start for another five minutes, but he wanted to get prime seating to see the only Animal left on the Shiz Campus, the famous Doctor Dillamond. Other students slowly began to trickle in, and, Boq noted, most of them belonged to upper classes across Oz. Elphaba Diggs, the Princess of Oz, entered and sat down in the row next to him. Unlike most of the other students, she took out a notebook and a quill and was ready to absorb all the knowledge presented to her, instead of just the latest gossip.

He opened his mouth and swiftly closed it again. Why would she, the princess, ever talk to him, a lowly Munchkin farmer? Boq looked back to the door, and saw the girl in the wheelchair enter. She rolled over to Doctor Dillamond and talked to him for a few heartbeats, and he gave her a smile. The Goat pointed to a spot near the wall where she could park her chair, but she didn't move. Boq watched as Doctor Dillamond's mouth twitched a little bit at whatever she was telling him. He laid a hoof on her shoulder and told her something that made her visibly relax, then she rolled off to her special area.

"Class!" Doctor Dillamond called, pounding his hoof on the floor. A hush fell over the students. "Welcome to Ozian History 101! In this class we will learn about each province, its history, and how everything that happened for a reason. I'll pass out the syllabus after I call roll."

The Goat listed off name after name. Boq Dazic and Elphaba Diggs were both present.

"Nessarose Thropp!"

"Here," the girl in the chair, Nessarose apparently, said meekly. Boq realized that she wasn't eighteen, or he wasn't Munchkin. And being only 5'2, he was pretty damn sure he was.

"Glinda Upland?"

The blonde's head snapped up from her nails.

"It's Galinda. With a ga," Galinda explained.

"Oh yes, Glllllinda," Doctor Dillamond said, trying to get the pronunciation to come out, but failing.

"It's not that difficult. Everyone else can pronounce it."

" _Maybe,_ " Nessarose finally spoke loudly, before hushing her voice again, "Maybe the pronunciation of your name isn't why we're here. Maybe some of us are here to learn about other things besides how to gossip. Maybe some of us are different."

The class was dead silent, and every eye was on the timid fifteen year old.

"It speaks," Galinda observed, "but it doesn't walk, what a shame."

Quiet snickers and giggles erupted from various areas of the room.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I don't believe you should be in this class. What are you, like twelve?"

"Fifteen, actually. And I got into the most prestigious university in Oz without my parents buying my way in, thank you very much."

"Well of course," Galinda's voice dripped with venom, "your father's a drunkard and your mother is dead."

"Class! Calm down now!" Doctor Dillamond finally decided to intervene. He stole a quick glance at Nessa, whose face was stoic and unfeeling.

Elphaba, however, had been staring at her for the entire argument. She had obviously acquired this silver tongue because of this kind of…harassment, as she called it. It was similar to hers, which had just come naturally. She looked over her shoulder at Boq, she was pretty sure his name was, and gestured in Nessa's general direction with her eyes. He just shrugged dumbly.

Nessa looked back at Elphaba and got another splitting shot of pain up the side of her head when she looked into the princess's eyes. She bit her lip heavily to prevent from crying out, and focused on Doctor Dillamond's voice as he read aloud about the tardy policy. Elphaba looked down at the paper on her desk, trying to block this strange girl from her mind but failing miserably.

The hour crept by slowly before the shrill bell released everyone into the warm September air. Nessarose rolled off to her next lecture, alone as usual. She couldn't get her mind off the altercation with Galinda, and the curious face of the Ozian Princess was etched into her memory forever. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Galinda creeping up behind her.

Suddenly, the wheels locked, but her momentum threw her to the ground and spilled her books everywhere. A small crowd gathered, laughing at the helpless girl on the ground. They simply watched as she fruitlessly reached for her belongings. Nessa focused on tuning out their voices as they taunted her except she couldn't. The nasty and rude comments carried to her ears and burned themselves in her mind.

The bell called the students off to separate buildings and left Nessa stranded on the sidewalk. Channeling her strength, she pulled herself back into her chair, and sat back defeated. Her hair was now a wreck and her pristine white jacket had a smear of mud up her left sleeve. She brushed herself off and rolled to the political science building.

* * *

Galinda, Pfannee, and Shenshen found themselves in the Shiz café for lunch and a show. As they delicately ate their salads, they examined the Governor's Daughter as she entered the café and sat alone. She wasn't aware that they were intently studying her face and, worse, her legs. Despite her long skirt, the trio found themselves losing their appetites over the malformed extremities. Lines, some dark red and some barely traceable, stained her shins.

Nessa felt like she was being watched and suddenly looked up from her lunch. Her face soured as she found that three of the airheads from her history class, including Galinda, were studying her like some creature in a zoo. She adjusted her skirt to cover her legs, but they kept staring.

Heavy footsteps on the ground grabbed her attention next, and she saw Elphaba enter the café. She quickly averted her gaze, not wanting another repeat of the episode earlier.

"Oh Elphie! Over here dearest!" Galinda called from their high top table, plastering on a sugary smile and gesturing to the open seat.

Elphaba cocked her head, clearly considering the offer, before brushing past and grabbing her sandwich and plopping down across from Nessa. The younger girl looked up for a split second before returning to her book.

"Don't mind them," Elphaba said, referring to Galinda's gang. "They shouldn't treat you like that."

Nessa didn't answer.

"Miss Nessarose?" The princess inquired, trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry _Your Highness,_ but when you're treated like shit your whole life you learn not to welcome newcomers easily."

That was clearly not the response Elphaba was expecting.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Oh please," Nessa cut her off sharply, finally closing her book but not looking up from the table, "I'm not a pity party. You don't need to try to make friends with the cripple because she has none. I am perfectly fine on my own."

"Would you listen to me?"

"No, I won't. Because I don't need another scar. I have enough of those."

Elphaba could tell by her tone that she wasn't talking about the ones on her legs.

"Well even if you won't I want to tell you I want to make friends with you because you seem interesting," Elphaba proclaimed. "If you would just look at me though."

Nessa's head remained drooped over.

"If that's all, I have a lecture to attend." The enigmatic girl left Elphaba sitting alone in the café.

"What just happened?" She muttered. She collected her unopened sandwich and, reluctantly, walked over to Galinda's table and took the open seat next to the blonde.

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed. "We didn't think you'd be joining us!"

"My prior plans were…suddenly cancelled…so here I am."

The three heiresses didn't seem to care that she had been with Nessa, and launched into a conversation that Elphaba had no interest in. She just picked at her cuticles and thought about the Governor's Daughter.

* * *

Nessarose, after her final lecture, retreated to the safety of her room. She roughly slammed the door shut and ran both hands down her face. Her first day and she was already so emotionally exhausted. She looked around her room seeking peace, and found it in the picture she took eight years ago at the pond in the gardens of the mansion. Subconsciously, her hand slid up to her cheek, remembering the first time Frex had hit her. He had done it since, but on very rare occasions. He was barely around anymore, anyway, he had tried to give up his drinking several times since her tenth birthday but every time he failed.

She found herself lost in all the Polaroids hanging around the room. The abandoned office back home had been almost completely covered in memories that had been stolen, but Nessa still strived to finish it. Her newest camera was hiding in its case presently, waiting for its first use on school campus. She swore she would use it soon, she had a great view of the greens from her room.

She would use it as long as she could survive another encounter with Elphaba. Because she knew that the Princess of Oz wouldn't leave the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter alone until the truth was sought out.

In the next room over, as if she was reading her mind, Madame Morrible was having the exact same thought as young Nessarose. She had a delicate system going for her, and nothing could get in the way. The encounters between Nessa and Elphaba were exactly how she planned them to be, but she couldn't afford any miscalculations. This was a plan fifteen years in the making, and failure was not an option. The days were slowly ticking down to when the next stage would begin, after this school year.

But that was a later issue.

For now, she focused on what had to happen in the next few weeks. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards as she noticed the dark storm clouds rolling in. It was time for a change in the weather.

And a different kind of change would be would be moving in just as quickly.


	15. Novocain to Make Me Numb

**Rose (Guest): Thanks!**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: I think Morribleness is my new favorite word.**

 **Shoutout to Fae'sFlower who won my Twitter contest!**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

In the following two weeks, the school had been rocked by the arrival of Fiyero Tiggular, the Prince of the Winkies, with the oh so scandalous reputation. He had arrived, to the dismay of almost all the girls on campus, taken. He was in a relationship with Avaric, a fellow from the Gillikin. Everyone was very, _very_ confused when they saw Fiyero with a guy on his arm, and explained to the students who would listen about his orientation, which, after a while, became very repetitive. No one had ever heard of what he was calling it, something called bisexuality. But, honestly, people were too star-struck by Fiyero, as they were with Elphaba, to really question it.

Possibly by chance, both boys were in the same History lecture as Elphaba, Nessarose, Boq, and Galinda, who secretly fawned over the shaggy haired prince at every given moment, still wishing he was available. She wanted him to take her out, call her his girlfriend. She imagined kissing under the dim light of the campus lights and-

"Miss Galinda!" Doctor Dillamond said sharply, snapping the blonde from her thoughts. She had been daydreaming again. "Could you tell me what I just said?"

"Just harping on the past again," She replied lazily. Galinda put her chin in her palm and rapped her perfectly manicured nails against the desk. The class snickered, per usual, but Elphaba and Nessarose wore the same irked expression, Galinda observed. _Man they look alike._

"Actually, I was about to tell you your partners for your first project. It might do you some good to listen, Miss Glinda."

"It's-"

"Yes, I know Gllllinda."

Galinda rolled her eyes as Doctor Dillamond read off names. She was assigned to work with some girl from the Vinkus that seemed nice enough, but she would've rather worked with anyone else…well except the cripple.

"Master Boq and Master Fiyero." The two boys exchanged a friendly wave, Fiyero ran a hand through his dark hair and Boq adjusted his little red beanie.

"Miss Elphaba and Miss Nessarose."

Elphaba's ears perked and a sly smirk fixed on her features, but she immediately sobered when she looked over at her partner, who wore a horrified expression. She played with the headband on her head and tried to mask her fear.

Doctor Dillamond explained the details of the assignment: research two prominent Ozian historical figures who never met, and make a skit, dialogue, or debate between the two. Due in a week, but the library is always open and he would be willing to help.

"So, Miss Nessarose, who would you like to research?" Elphaba asked when she parked her chair in front of her desk.

"I think the real question is who do _you_ want? I can fit anything in with your choice, whatever that may be," said Nessarose, eyes focused on the desk. Elphaba frowned when she noticed this.

"Why do you never look at me when we speak? I don't have green skin or anything."

"That's not important. Let's just focus on the project."

The two girls both picked their people to represent: Elphaba picked Yanin, the rough, overbearing leader of the August Revolution in Quox, and Nessarose picked Tradni, who was a protestor for the freedom of Ix from Vinkun control. The two had been polar opposites, which they found fitting to them.

True to her word, Nessa was able to easily build a script after memorizing the text on Tradni. Elphaba didn't know this, and kept reading book after book on Yanin, trying to find her side of the story. They met up at the café the day before the presentation to run the script a few times.

"You're too rough, revolution doesn't come suddenly. You have to take the people into account," Nessa pleaded.

"My people will die in a year if I don't!" Elphaba fired back.

"Your little revolution will fail, you know."

"No it won't. Sitting in a park will, though."

"We shall see, I suppose," Nessa finished.

"This is going to go great!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay," Elphaba finally had had enough. "What's your deal, for real? You refuse to look at me, you're only fifteen, and you seem like you're hell all the time."

"That last one is because I am in hell all the time."

"Why?"

Nessa didn't answer, not wanting to indulge her full story to anyone, even though the princess seemed honest about wanting to be friends. But she didn't need another person who just pretended to make her look even more pathetic, there were enough of those.

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Nessarose, if you would come present your assignment."

One walked and one rolled up to the front of the classroom and awkwardly waited in front of the class for the cue to start. Once instructed, Elphaba spoke first.

Nessa went to retaliate when Doctor Dillamond cut in with a clearing of his throat.

"This is a conversation, Miss Nessarose. I know the height difference between you two is a bit…extreme…but please don't stare awkwardly into Miss Elphaba's stomach."

Nessa refused.

"Miss Nessarose," Doctor Dillamond said warningly.

"I'm sorry Doctor," she apologize, but still refused to look at Elphaba.

The princess, however, was too worried about this affecting their score that she grabbed Nessa by the chin and forced her head up.

When Nessa's eyes met Elphaba's for more than five seconds, it felt like someone was trying to split the side of her head open. It spread like wildfire to the left side of her head, and her hands flew to her temples as she cried out in pain. It surprised Elphaba so much that she fell backwards.

All the repressed conversations in her memory pushed to the surface, and faceless voices screamed at her.

"Make the voices stop!" She yelled. Her dainty hands were tangled in her dark hair, as her upper body rocked up and down. Her face wore a crazed expression as she pleaded. "Make them stop! Please just make them stop!"

The rest of the class stared at her as if she was crazy. Doctor Dillamond was frozen, not sure what do, as with Elphaba.

"Make them stop! Just make…them…stop…" Nessa's final protest was feeble as her body slowly relaxed and she fell into unconsciousness in her chair. Her hands slid down to her lap and her head lolled to the side.

Everyone seated simply stared for a moment before breaking out into applause. Elphaba was horrified at first but then realized: they thought it was part of the act. Tradni was often said to be mental, hearing voices that he claimed belonged to Ozma and Lurline.

Only Elphaba really knew what happened, and with a face as pale as a sheet, she turned to Doctor Dillamond. Upon seeing her expression, he knew something wasn't right.

"Fiyero," he uttered, knowing of the boy's athletic prowess, "go get the nurse." The prince nodded and sprinted out of the history building, across the lawn, and into the infirmary. Elphaba, once she snapped out of her worried haze, kneeled beside Nessa's chair and grabbed her hand.

She could not, for the life of her, figure out why she felt so protective and attached to the snarky fifteen year old who wouldn't give her the time of day.

"Wake up Nessa, come on just wake up," Elphaba found herself whispering, even though she didn't fully realize it.

Fiyero returned seventeen heartbeats later with the nurse, looking distraught. The nurse, with only one glance at Nessarose and her legs, commanded Elphaba to take the chair and follow her. The pair quickly crossed to the infirmary and the Nurse took Nessa back to look her over. Elphaba nervously paced the waiting room, hoping for news that she was okay.

The bell rang outside, signaling the end of first class. Through the window, she watched some freshman with arms full of books hurry to class, and the rest taking their sweet time, like Galinda.

Her attention was caught when the door to the infirmary opened and Elphaba saw Fiyero standing there, in his blue Shiz uniform and hair swept back.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba roughly asked, sensing the prince was up to no good.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay, what else would I be doing?" He retorted.

Elphaba gave him an unsure look but went back to pacing.

"Do you know her?" Fiyero inquired. The tension was so thick in the small room it would require a freshly sharpened sword to break through.

"Define 'know'," She muttered.

"You seem awfully protective of her for not knowing her."

"I don't understand it," Elphaba answered. She lifted her head to look the prince in the eyes. "I never met her before orientation but I feel…connected…to her. Like I need to protect her from something." She noticed his perplexed expression and heaved a great sigh. "I sound like I'm crazy, don't I?"

"No, no. Keep going," he insisted.

She indulged the prince, telling him about their strange meeting in the café, the altercation during class, and their first meeting. He never interrupted except to offer they sit down.

As soon as she finished, the nurse came out, and both royals shot to their feet.

"Is she okay?" Elphaba went directly to the point.

"She's alive," the nurse offered, but Elphaba's expression said that wasn't enough, so she continued. "Miss Nessarose is still unconscious. However she keeps mumbling words and names to herself under her breath."

"What kind of words?"

"Frexspar, father, Nanny, Wen, surgery, Melena-"

"She said my mother's name?"

"I'm sure that one is a coincidence, your mother is the queen after all," Fiyero cut in.

"There is one more, a bit more unusual," the nurse said in a shaky tone.

"What is it?" Elphaba braced herself.

"Fabala."

Elphaba's already pale face went even paler as she heard the name roll off the nurse's lips. Her nickname, known only by her parents and Preena.

"H-how?"

"I am afraid I don't know," the nurse answered truthfully, "I think it best you and Fiyero go to class. I will call Madame Morrible and if Nessarose doesn't wake up soon we'll take her to the hospital."

Elphaba gave her a shaky nod, before Fiyero led her out of the infirmary. She was trembling hard, Fiyero presumed out of fear, but he didn't dare open his mouth. He simply led her to Literature, a class they shared, and quietly explained to the professor why they were late. She gave him a skeptical look but just told them to sit down. The princess was still trembling slightly, wondering how the bloody hell she'd know that name. Finally she managed to suppress the thoughts and focus on the lesson.

Meanwhile, Madame Morrible bustled across the campus yard to the infirmary, after receiving a report of an unconscious student. The burst through the door, out of breath. Once she recovered enough to speak, she demanded an explanation. The nurse quickly gave it, and Morrible insisted they call an ambulance. Seeing as Nessarose had no one on campus, she claimed that she would accompany the girl.

The ambulance arrived only minutes later, and Morrible and Nessarose set off. While sitting next to the unconscious girl, Morrible finally had the time she'd been waiting for.

"You looked at her, didn't you? You heard all of those conversations you pushed away and all of the voices without faces. That pain in your head? It's because you can't accept that you actually have found one of the people that you heard. Those glimpses you see of other lives? That's Elphaba's. Because of your amazing mental capacity you can still see and hear parts of her life, even though you don't know it's hers. I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but since it did it appears I may have to push up the next phase of the plan. It wasn't supposed to happen until summer, so you had some time to enjoy college, but I'm afraid not. I hope you enjoy this semester, dear Nessarose, for it will be your last."

* * *

 **Cliffy? …yeah cliffy**

 **Yanin = Vladimir Lenin of the Russian Revolution**

 **Tradni = Ghandi of the Indian Revolution (with my own little twist added in)**


	16. Just a Taste of What You Paid For

**Got some big stuff going down in this chapter. Big.**

 **Guest: Yes, yes it is.**

 **MadisonSterling: Bisexual, actually. Avaric is gay, though.**

 **We'll be back on a normal schedule starting Thursday, since I will be back from vacation.**

* * *

Nessarose did wake up about an hour later. When asked, she said she was unconscious the whole time and saw nothing at all. But, in fact, that was not the case. She was out, but she was being thrown through the past by invisible demons, some parts were good, but others were very, very bad. She was pushed back and forth between her memories and Elphaba's.

That night, back in her dorm, she pulled out a piece of paper and added to a secret list she started long ago. Despite her eidetic memory, it helped to list it all out to try to put the pieces together.

 _What I Have Seen in Memories That Aren't Mine_

 _-Miscarriage_

 _-Death_

 _-Lots of green (?)_

Those were just a few, the major few. She was furiously scribbling about what she had witnessed today, and was so focused that despite hearing the soft chanting, there was nothing she could do.. For the second time today, Nessarose passed out with voices in her head.

 _Elphaba fell onto her bed sobbing. Door slammed and locked, no one would disturb the fifteen year old._

" _Fabala, open up," A soft voice called, belonging to Preena. The maid tapped the door lightly, but was greeted with a pillow hurled and hitting the door in front of her. "I'm gonna die today," she muttered as she tried to force it open. Backing up a few steps, she forced her foot to the handle. No luck._

 _Preena rubbed her eyes and hurried down the steps and outside to the gardens. It was a stupid plan, but one that might just work. She grabbed a small stone and hurled it at Elphaba's window. Then she threw another one. And another one. Seven stones later, Elphaba opened the window, looking down at the slim maid in the garden._

" _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Preena called jokingly. She sobered upon seeing Elphaba's tear stained face. "Elphaba what happened?"_

" _Nothing."_

 _Preena pinched her nose shut. "Do you smell that? I think that's a load of bullshit. What happened?"_

" _I'm fine, Preena. Really."_

" _Did something happen at school?"_

" _No, nothing happened," Elphaba insisted._

 _The maid would have none of that. She planted her hands on her hips and stared at Elphaba for a good, long time. The princess, much like her mother did five years ago, had enough of the maid's antics. She grabbed the vine wall next to her window and climbed down to the ground gracefully and marched over to Preena. Five heartbeats passed before Elphaba slugged her hard in the jaw. Preena fell backwards and found Elphaba's enraged face hovering over her. Jaw throbbing and fear flooding her system, she scrambled to her feet and fled from the gardens._

 _Elphaba snapped back to attention when her knuckles began to sting. She didn't remember anything that had happened in the past five minutes. Why was she crying? What did she do to Preena? It was as if someone had been living through her…_

Nessa startled awake after being thrown around enough. Usually the memories were just voices, but this time she saw the whole scene. Whoever that maid was that Elphaba punched certainly didn't deserve it, but Nessa couldn't figure out why Elphaba was even that angry in the first place. She tried focusing on the scene again, playing it over and over in her sticky net of a mind, and found herself falling into a heavy sleep.

 _Preena crashed into another servant on accident as she rushed towards her private room. She slammed the door shut behind her and instantly went to check her cheek in the mirror._

" _Like mother, like daughter," she muttered, inspecting the damage. A large purple bruise was starting to form in the exact place that Elphaba had punched her. Mulling over the thoughts as she filled a bag of ice, Preena couldn't really conclude why it had happened. It was extremely unlike her to do anything of the sort, but she is a teenaged princess._

 _There was a light knock on her door and Preena mumbled consent to enter, expecting it to be Melena or Oscar, or even Elphaba. But it was Morrible. The brunette shot to her feet and threw the ice bag off the bed._

" _M-Madame Morrible! What can I do for you?"_

 _The platinum haired woman laughed. "Oh you've done just enough already dearie."_

" _I'm sorry, I'm confused."_

" _You're a special one, Preena, and I don't think anyone realizes that. You will discover someday that you have potential to do greater things than just work here."_

" _Did you have a point, Madame?"_

" _Of course I did, foolish girl," she explained and snapped her fingers. Red sparkles fell around Preena's face as her eyelids drooped._

" _You will remember what happened this afternoon," Morrible whispered in a slow and steady tone, "And so will Elphaba, and she'll be quite confused when you aren't responsive to her the way you should be. Instead, you will be angry and dismissive."_

" _No…I won't…" Preena attempted to protest, but to no avail._

" _Stupid girl! You_ will _do as I say."_

" _I will not!" She snapped out of her haze. "You can't control me!"_

 _Morrible just stared at her, regarding her very carefully. No one had ever responded to her like that._

" _Sometimes, someone just needs a little bargaining."_

 _The older woman held up her hand, in which was a silver necklace. The pendant was a sea turtle with a gemstone pressed into the shell. Preena lunged for it._

" _That's mine! You take your dirty paws off of it!"_

" _Ah ah ah," Morrible cooed. "Not yet." She shoved the maid back while sending a magic currant through the necklace. The gemstone in the center changed from a sparkling yellow to blood red, but Preena barely noticed this before it was forced over her head. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and sat down._

" _Preena, dear, are you alright?"_

" _Madame what happened?"_

" _You almost fainted," Morrible explained, "that's quite a nice necklace."_

" _Thanks! My mother gave it to me long ago, before she died."_

" _I'm sorry for your loss, but that's sweet nonetheless_ _." A smile was added for good measure. "Don't you have a job to do?"_

" _Oh, yes, it's almost time for dinner. Thank you, Madame." The maid rose and hurried out of the room, and Morrible followed, a sly smirk on her face._

 _Preena quickly ambled down the hallways, entering the office and throne room to inform Melena and Oscar that dinner was ready. She hurried up the stairs to Elphaba's room and, instead of entering, just yelled. She was halfway down the stairs when Elphaba's voice called to her._

" _Preena!"_

 _The maid's read rolled first, followed by the rest of her body as she turned to face the princess. She winced upon seeing the dark bruise on Preena's face, and stumbled down a few stairs in order to reach out and touch it. But Preena pushed her hand away roughly._

" _Come to inspect your handiwork Your Highness?" Preena snapped._

 _Elphaba recoiled. "I-I'm sorry, Preena."_

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"_

" _Save it, I don't have time for your apologies." The maid stuck up her nose and marched down the rest of the stairs._

Nessarose startled awake again when something touched her. Her body shot upright, only to see Elphaba sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand pulled back.

"Are you okay Nessa?"

"I'm fine, I guess," She mumbled, fiddling with the sheets.

"What happened in class today?"

"Migraines."

Elphaba pinched her nose shut. "Do you smell that? I think that's a load of bullshit. What happened?"

' _Wonder where she got that one from.'_ Nessa thought.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine! See?" She gestured to herself. "Fine."

"You're not fine, Nessa. The nurse told me you were talking while you were passed out."

"What kind of things did I say?" The younger girl asked nervously.

"You said your father's name and normal stuff like that, but you then said my mother's name, and, somehow, my nickname that no one outside of my family knows."

Nessa swallowed hard at Elphaba's inquisitive stare.

"How did you know it?"

"I think it may be time you go. Miss Galinda must be worried sick," Nessa muttered. She turned away from Elphaba, trying to quell the raging voices in her mind.

"Not until you tell me," Elphaba proclaimed, not moving in the slightest.

"I insist, you needn't worry about me, Your Highness."

"Maybe I want to."

That caught Nessa's attention. She whipped around to face the other girl.

"What?"

"Maybe I want to care about you, if you would just let me. You seem to not trust a lot of people."

"You wouldn't know this, being the beautiful princess of Oz, but when someone finds something about you that is different," she gestured wildly to her legs, "they figure out how to make your life hell in one new way or another. So excuse me for not being very trusting."

Elphaba remembered having almost an identical conversation the day prior in the café, even though it seemed like years ago.

"I won't do that to you, I swear."

"That's what they all say," Nessa whispered brokenly. Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but the other girl held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't. Just don't. Please, just leave. The voices in my head are enough company for me."

"So you do admit you have voices in your head!"

Nessa's mouth opened and closed again as she realized she stuck herself in a corner. While her lips fumbled to form words, Elphaba stole a glance at the piece of paper that was left discarded on the other girl's lap. She quickly snatched it, unsure if what she read was true. Nessa lunged for it, but feel short as Elphaba stood up.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"Give that back!" Nessa shouted, before her voice faltered. "You don't want to know."

"Memories…that aren't yours?"

"It's quite…complicated," the younger girl explained, before getting an idea. She could finally get a definitive answer. "You're in Morrible's sorcery seminar, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I see memories that aren't mine and you're wondering how I know that you're in sorcery? Forget who my roomie is?"

The princess snorted, defeated, before daring to ask why she wanted to know.

"Are you ready?" The Governor's Daughter asked.

"For what?"

"I'm going to use your magic. Give me your hand," Nessa commanded. Elphaba, hesitantly, complied. She was intrigued as she watched Nessa's face contort in concentration. Suddenly, the lights flickered and Elphaba violently pulled away, causing it to stop.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?!"

Instead of answering, Nessarose reached forward for Elphaba's hand again. She tried to recoil, but it was an iron grip.

"I need you to trust me, Elphaba," Nessa said without looking up, her eyes were still clamped shut and her head was bowed. Elphaba noticed this was indeed the first time she had called her by her name, not her royal title, and listened to her.

She looked to the ceiling, expecting the lights to flicker again. Her attention was instead grabbed by Nessa mumbling under her breath. None of the words were comprehensible.

A few heartbeats passed, before Nessa was blasted away from Elphaba as if she had been struck by lightning. Her body flew off the bed with a thump and Elphaba could only hear her panting. When she finally groped her way back onto the bed, as Elphaba was too shocked to help, the princess was there to greet her with plenty of questions.

"Are you okay?" A nod. "What happened?!"

Nessarose calmed her breaths and looked deep into Elphaba's dark eyes. For the first time, there was no splitting pain, no voices eager to escape their constraints. Just golden flecks showing deep concern.

"It's you," She breathed.


	17. I Never Meant For You to Fix Yourself

**MyVisionIsDying: Welcome back! Thanks for reading (my mini cliffies were sometimes intentional, sometimes not)**

 **Maddy: "creepy fish head" is an accurate description**

 **ClassilySouthern: It was good and bad.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'it's you'?" Elphaba asked as she watched Nessa nervously run her fingers through her hair.

"How is this possible? Why you?" Nessa couldn't answer Elphaba's question as she was too preoccupied with her own. Nothing was making sense right now, but no one could give her any closure.

"Nessa!" Elphaba grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and shook them roughly, dragging her back to reality. "What's going on?"

"After all this time," Nessa whispered, a hand creeping up to Elphaba's cheek, "it was you."

"Nessa you aren't making any sense."

Before Nessa could explain, Morrible almost broke the door down.

"Miss Nessarose are you alright? I heard a crashing and-" It was then she noticed Elphaba, "Oh, Miss Elphaba, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright after this afternoon."

"It's getting very late, dearie, I believe you should head back to your room."

"I will soon, Madame. But Nessa was just saying-"

"-How I hope Doctor Dillamond will let us present our project again," Nessa cut in, earning her a stern look from Elphaba. "But I agree, you should probably leave. Miss Galinda is probably wondering where you are."

"Alright, I guess I should go," Elphaba agreed. She shot Nessa a look when Morrible turned away.

 _I'll explain tomorrow,_ mouthed Nessa. Once she was alone, she laid back and pondered what her connection with Elphaba was, and why her.

Morrible was worried about whatever happened between the two girls that she wasn't there to see. Turning to the door, she whispered a warning.

"You don't know what you're getting into. And you're going to regret it."

It was a delicate situation they were in, and there was very little room for error. And Morrible knew that if something significant had happened in that room without her knowing, there could be cataclysmic repercussions. She tried not to focus on that, and instead directed her attention to what was happening elsewhere. As long as he was doing his job, the next phase should go off without a hitch.

* * *

The next morning Elphaba and Nessarose met in the café, by accident, for breakfast. As the crippled girl theorized, the princess was demanding answers.

"Okay Nessa, what the hell?"

Nessa smirked. "What context are we in right now?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I was so confused, I even wrote up a list of questions I had!"

"You did not," Nessa challenged. But Elphaba actually pulled out a piece of paper lined with half a dozen questions. She slammed it down on the table with surprising roughness, causing the tea in their cups to slosh a little bit. Nessa scanned it quickly and looked Elphaba in the eye.

"What, you're not going to read them to me?" She asked with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Do you want me to?" Elphaba retorted.

"That won't be necessary, it might be easier if you don't and if I just do this." She quickly folded the paper into an origami swan. "Now let's begin. Number one, what I meant by 'it's you' is I finally found the person whose memories I've been seeing for fifteen years."

Elphaba nodded wordlessly, an aghast look on her face.

"Number two," Nessa continued without missing a beat, "I was able to know it was you by borrowing your magic to see into your mind. Morrible used the same incantation on me earlier and I knew it would work on you. Number three I don't know how I was able to tap into your magic."

The princess was staring at the other girl. Her hands were fiddling with the origami swan as she gazed upon it longingly while rattling off answers to her questions as if she'd memorized them in a second.

"Four, the fact that I saw your memories is how I knew your nickname, your mother's name, and lots of other things about you. Five, yes, this is why I didn't look at you. Whenever I did I would get a splitting pain up the side of my head and all of the voices would come out to play. And six, the only other voices I would hear besides yours were your mother's and your father's."

She finally looked up from the swan in her slim fingers and saw Elphaba's face. It was a mix of utter confusion and fear, but also filled with love, something she had never seen on anyone other than Nanny and Wen. Her father too, once. A very long time ago.

"How did you…?"

"Eidetic memory. It's how I'm in college at fifteen. I remember everything I've ever seen, read, or heard…hence the memories."

A loud silence fell between them for a while; Elphaba was in too much shock from everything she'd just heard and Nessa was too busy eating. The princess stood up for a moment and went to the restroom, where, alone, she splashed water on her face, convinced she was asleep and this had all been a dream. It wasn't though, and when she returned to the table, it was empty, save for a note.

 _I'm sorry I scared you like that, I seem to have that effect on people. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. Being able to see your darkest family secrets can be quite a deterrent. Plus, being friends with a fifteen year old cripple might not be so good for your reputation._

 _Sorry again, Elphaba_

 _Nessarose_

 _P.S. Dillamond's lecture was cancelled today, he wasn't feeling well, according to Morrible at least._

Elphaba had to read over the several times to make sure she wasn't making this up. It was all there, though. Nessa really thought she had scared off the only friend she had. If they were even friends, Elphaba wasn't sure. She brushed off her doubts and hurried to Morrible's apartment, searching for Nessa. The Head told her, much to her surprise, she hadn't returned.

"Where could she be?" Elphaba blurted out, unintentionally.

"You seem awfully upset, Miss Elphaba. You must feel very…protective…of Miss Nessarose?" Morrible inquired innocently.

"You could say that," Elphaba responded distractedly as she searched campus from the window.

"Well I'll just warn you, she may not be who she says she is." With that, Morrible swiftly left for her office, leaving Elphaba alone in the living room. She refused to let her shake any faith she had in Nessa, and bolted down to the main campus.

Her first instinct was to go back to her own dorm, not wanting to go on a wild goose chase with someone who obviously didn't want to be found. She ultimately decided to do so, even though she knew it seemed like a bad idea.

Galinda was sitting on her frilly pink bed, painting her nails. She had no doubt already heard about the cancelled lecture. Despite what many people thought about the heiress, she was in fact very studious. For sure, she enjoyed shopping and other things of that nature, but she did maintain an average of at least a B in all of her classes.

"Where have you been, Elphie? The lecture was cancelled!"

"I know, I was having breakfast with Nessarose."

Galinda clicked her tongue but plastered on a smile. "The cripple from our history class? Why were you with her?" Her smile slowly faded.

" _Because_ ," Elphaba said sharply, "she's actually quite nice, once you get past her outer layer. You might actually like her if you looked past her disability."

"You seem very adamant about this, Elphie."

"I am, Glin. I think that if you trusted me and gave her a fair chance, we all could be very close friends."

It was apparent that Galinda contemplated this for a while, as she turned back to her nails, but her brows were knit together in deep thought.

"Elphie?" Her voice finally broke the silence that had befallen them.

"Yes?"

"I…I think I'll give her a try."

"Are you being honest, Glin? One hundred percent? If you are lying, she, and possibly I, will never forgive you."

"One hundred percent Elphie," Galinda declared.

* * *

Nessa had fled to the only place she had thought of: the library. She found herself a little corner and surrounded herself with books on every topic relating to eidetic memories and human psychology. For the entire hour she was supposed to be at Dillamond's lecture, she absorbed every bit of knowledge in those books, but not one had anything about why she was connected to Elphaba. As she rolled to the political science building, she tried to think of every possible reason but nothing was coming up.

Well, except for the one idea that they could be related. But that's preposterous, she ultimately decided.

After political science and law she made her way back to the café for lunch, only to see Elphaba and Galinda at a table nearby. She wanted to slip in and out unnoticed, however Elphaba seemed to decide this wouldn't be an option.

"Nessa!" She called, beckoning her closer. Hesitance was evident in Nessa's face, she noted, but she still came over to them.

"Hey Elphaba. Miss Galinda," The younger girl greeted, a bite in her tone towards the blonde.

"I've been thinking-" Galinda started.

"Interesting, please continue," Nessa interrupted. Elphaba shot her a glare while Galinda took a breath in attempt to reign in her anger.

" _I've been thinking_ ," She repeated harshly, "that maybe I didn't give you a fair chance."

Nessarose physically choked on her tea at this, it took her by surprise that much. Once she finally stopped coughing she looked at the blonde with disbelief painted all over her face.

"Is this some sort of joke? Are you two playing me?"

"No, we're not." Elphaba reached over and took Nessa's hand. "Promise."

"I'm choosing to trust you," Nessa whispered very softly, "Please don't let me down."

Galinda let out a bubbly giggle, oddly finding herself excited about the prospect of this friendship. Elphaba was beaming. Nessa let out a shaky and nervous laugh, but grinned slightly. She was fairly certain the blonde was being genuine, despite her previous actions.

She just hoped she was right.

* * *

 **So my birthday is in a few weeks (two and a half, to be exact). Anyone who wants to write me a birthday oneshot (honestly no pressure, just putting it out there) can shoot me a PM and I'll give them my prompt. (Or you can go to my twitter (which is on my profile)).**

 **Please review! Virtual...um...cake I guess...to those who review!**


	18. Eyes Like Broken Christmas Lights

**Yes, Morrible is sketchy as hell, I know.**

 **Tara: Your review made my entire day! Seriously, thank you for your kind words.**

 **MadisonSterling: you've got time, my birthday isn't for another two weeks.**

 **Oh, and I've been working on my subtle cliffies. *wink wink***

* * *

 _Three Months Later…_

Winter was beginning to settle in at Shiz, the snow was piling up as high as homework assignments for coming exams. Tension sat over the campus like a dense fog. There was only one week until winter break, but that one week seemed determined to last as long as possible.

Fiyero, who had broken up with Avaric a month ago, had started a relationship with Elphaba, much to Galinda's chagrin. The blonde, however, was determined to not let it affect their friendship. The pair had been frequent visitors to the library recently to study for the dreaded tests. Elphaba was not afraid in the slightest, but Fiyero definitely felt he needed help, especially in History and Economics. Luckily, they were his girlfriend's two strongest subjects.

Galinda decided to join them today, since their History exam was tomorrow. Boq tagged along too, seeing as all of his friends would be there. Well, except for Nessarose. The past few days she had been missing in action, and whenever Elphaba would go over to her room to investigate, Morrible was quick to shoo her away.

The four gathered around a table near the window of the library. Elphaba held the textbook, and would quiz her friends game show style. Surprisingly, they were getting quite into it. Galinda and Boq were dueling for the top spot, while Fiyero mainly listened in, claiming that was best for him. Elphaba knew this was true for the Prince, but the other two were giving him a joking hard time for not playing the game.

Eventually, Galinda beat Boq (to the surprise of Elphaba), by only a few questions. Darkness was creeping over campus and the library was clearing, so they decided to hit up the café for some warm dinner. They certainly didn't expect to see Morrible at the counter. Elphaba, naturally, eavesdropped. The Head mumbled something to the barista about needing some soup.

As she turned around, she almost ran into Elphaba.

"Oh, I'm sorry dearie, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, Madame. What's the soup for?"

"Well I have to eat too!" Morrible laughed.

"Is it okay if after dinner I come and check on Nessarose? It's been a few days since I've heard from her, and I want to make sure she's okay, and every time I come up you tell me to leave."

"That's because she doesn't want any visitors."

"But I'm her friend, why wouldn't she want to see me?"

"I thought I warned you, Miss Elphaba, that Miss Nessarose may not be who you think she is."

"I know you may think you can get between us, for some Oz-forsaken reason that I may never know why, but you won't. I just want to make sure she's okay."

Morrible heaved a sigh. "I'll pass on your message, how about that?"

"I'd rather see her myself. With all due respect, Madame, I don't understand why you are so adamant about me not being able to see her when I don't even know what's wrong with her to begin with."

"Because, dearie, it's better for you if you don't get involved with her right now."

Leaving Elphaba befuddled, Morrible marched out of the café with the soup in one hand and a spoon in the other. Fiyero, Boq, and Galinda, who had witnessed the whole thing, unfortunately had no answers as Elphaba spouted off a bunch of questions about what was going on. They simply insisted she ate and was sure that Nessa would be fine.

* * *

Two minutes before the bell to start class rang, everyone was rushing to read over all the notes and cram as much as possible. Elphaba and Boq were talking over the points of one of the lectures, and were so absorbed that they didn't see Nessa roll in. She paused to speak to Doctor Dillamond, who gave her a worried and sympathetic look, and sent her over to her secluded area. Elphaba finally looked up when the Goat pounded his hoof on the floor. She half-listened to him but also finally noticed Nessa. A silent gasp escaped her lips when she saw the girl.

Her face was paler than a sheet yet dark bags enveloped her eyes. Usually shiny chestnut hair was greasy and tangled. The princess could not figure out what was going on and why she even showed up to take the exam today.

Doctor Dillamond passed out the exam booklets and the students went to work. It only took twenty minutes for Nessa to finish, since she knew every answer immediately, and he excused her to leave. Elphaba and Boq didn't finish for another forty minutes, and Galinda and Fiyero didn't turn theirs in for twenty minutes after that. The blonde was checking her answers for a second time and the prince just needed all the time he could. Once every test was collected the class got five minutes of free time before going to the next exam block. Most of them relaxed and tried to get their minds back at ease, but two students, who you can probably guess, compared answers, finding that they matched most of them. When the bell chimed, everyone eagerly left.

Elphaba didn't have an exam next block and she knew Nessarose didn't either, so she decided to go see if she could check on her. Silently, she opened the door and scoured the room only to see that Morrible wasn't there. She crept down the hall to Nessa's room and tapped the door with her fingernails. There was no answer. She tried again. Still nothing. The door was unlocked, so Elphaba slowly pushed it open.

Nessa was passed out in bed. Her arms were folded over her stomach with her head lolled to the right. Elphaba turned to leave her in peace when she saw her twitch. Her upper body jumped slightly, and then again. Her face contorted in pain and she let out a hoarse moan. Elphaba was torn between leaving her be and trying to wake her up. When another moan escaped pale lips she finally leapt into action. The brunette's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Elphaba's worried face hovering over her. She groaned and folded her pillow over her face, hiding it from view.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. You've been out for a while but you showed up for the History test."

"I couldn't miss it."

"Are you okay? You can talk to me, you know that Nessa."

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go away! I didn't ask for visitors."

Elphaba stayed silent for a while but didn't move. It was just like it was at the beginning of the school year, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Why are you still here?" Nessa groaned. Elphaba reached out for her hand, but as soon as her fingers bumped the back of Nessa's hand, the princess swore she heard her growl.

"Talk to me, what's going on?"

"I've been out for six days and this is the first time you came to check on me. When you had the flu last month, who was the first to come see you? Me. Well, besides Galinda but that's another point."

"I wanted to come see you but Morrible wouldn't let me."

Nessa went quiet.

"Please," Elphaba whispered, "Just look at me."

"You don't want to see."

"I saw you this morning in class, you looked like a ghost."

"That was only half of it." Nessa unfolded the pillow and slowly sat up. Elphaba gasped when she saw the large, dark bruise on her cheek. It was on the right side, Elphaba realized, which was why she couldn't see it during class.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's not important, Elphaba."

"Of course it's important! Who did this to you?"

"One of Galinda's floozies, Pfannee I think her name was," Nessa admitted, "It didn't seem like her though. She was never really the violent type. She looked absent, almost as if it wasn't her at all."

Elphaba swallowed this information and looked right into Nessa's sunken eyes.

"What do you think it was then?"

Nessa coughed heavily. "I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out."

"Hold on, I've been practicing, let me try something."

Elphaba closed her eyes and began to chant a spell, trying to see if she could cure Nessa of whatever was ailing her. Her attention was grabbed when Nessa screamed in pain.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" When Elphaba opened her eyes, Nessarose had her arms gripping her stomach tightly.

"Hey, hey look at me. Just look at me," Elphaba whispered. "Look at me Nessie."

Her back instantly straightened as if the pain simply evaporated. "Don't you dare call me that."

"I'm sorry it just slipped out."

"I haven't heard that in so long." She curled her useless legs towards her chest.

"You know my nickname, and I know yours, so why don't we use them?" Elphaba offered, "I'll be your Fabala, and you'll be my Nessie."

"I'd like that…Fabala." The name tasted odd on her lips, as if it was supposed to mean something deeper to her.

Elphaba opened her mouth but heavy footsteps interrupted them. Knowing it was Morrible, she ungracefully flung herself to the other side of the bed and slid to the floor. Nessa pushed her legs back down and flopped back to fake sleeping. The Head mumbled something under her breath and closed the door to her room, effectively trapping Elphaba inside.

"How good are you at teleportation?" Nessa asked. Elphaba smirked, chanted an incantation, and disappeared.

For some reason, Nessa was feeling better. The throbbing pain in her throat had subsided, as did the odd feeling in her stomach. The bruise still lingered she discovered upon looking in the mirror, that was to be expected she supposed.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, once all exams were done. The following Sunday, Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, and Boq accompanied Nessarose to the train station. When the blonde innocently asked why her family didn't have a carriage, she just turned away without an answer.

Elphaba, in an unexpected move, lightly kissed her forehead before she boarded the train. Nessa smiled, knowing it had been a long time since she had received such affection. The four waved as the train slowly pulled off and gained speed towards the east. Once her friends were beyond sight and the Great Gillikin Forrest melted into the rolling Munchkin Hills, Nessa found herself drifting off to sleep. Luckily, this time, the train was mostly empty, and no one did anything to mess with her. She woke up just before the conductor called out that they were in Nest Hardings, and she gathered her belongings and disembarked the train. A familiar face was there to greet her.

"Nanny!" She cried, eagerly rolling over to the old caretaker. Nanny bent down and gathered her charge in a big hug.

"How has Shiz been, Nessie?"

"Better than I could've ever imagined!"

"So who are your little friends?" Nanny asked once they had gotten in the taxi carriage to bring them the rest of the way home.

"Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, Boq Dazic, Fiyero Tiggular, and his girlfriend, Elphaba Diggs."

Nanny made an odd sound in the back of her throat that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed.

"Is everything alright, Nanny?"

"Elphaba Diggs? As in the Princess of Oz?"

"The one and only!" Nessa smiled, but quickly sobered. "Is that bad?"

"No, no. Not bad dear, quite the opposite! That's fantastic that you have such high class friends."

"Their class doesn't matter. They actually accept me. Galinda was a bit nasty at first, but Elphaba brought her around."

"I'm happy for you, Nessie."

* * *

"You finally showed up," Morrible noted.

"You never requested me, Madame," the man replied.

"What's with the cloak? It's just me."

"Let me have my moments."

Morrible rolled her eyes. "How is your job going? Does he suspect anything?"

"Nothing at all. He has no idea."

"Good, good. We need to begin the second phase."

"But it's too soon!"

"We have to. It's time. They know too much already. My latest plan to keep them apart failed, I discovered today."

"Are you sure this is the best plan?"

Morrible smirked and laughed darkly. "Positive. It's time to make sure Nessarose and Elphaba never see each other again."

* * *

 **#subtlecliffie**


	19. If I Drown Tonight

**So I've had some questions regarding Fiyero and Avaric / Fiyero and Elphaba so I'm going to put this here:**

 **Bisexual: (adjective) someone who is sexually attracted to _both_ men and women.**

 **lorenalims: Yes, yes she is.**

 **Shoutout to ClassilySouthern (Guest) for being the 100th reviewer! Whoooo! *hands you cake***

* * *

It wasn't a huge surprise when her father wasn't there to greet her upon arriving at the cold, dark mansion. It was completely empty, void of even a single soul. With a heavy and depressed sigh, Nessa rolled herself off to her room to unpack. Everything she owned was caked in dust, even her bed. Her clothes half-heartedly found their way back to the wardrobe and a few books were stacked on her vanity.

A few minutes later, Nanny called her down, saying it was time for dinner.

"What's on the menu for tonight?" Nessa's voice was uncaring, knowing that there was nothing impressive to be eaten. Her mood didn't improve when a small bowl of pasta was set in front of her, bathed in nothing but butter. "Delicious."

"I'm trying, Nessie. I don't exactly have a lot to work with."

She didn't respond. They ate in silence for several minutes before Nanny finally spoke again.

"My dear, I have some bad news."

Nessa looked up. "What's going on?"

"In two days, your father and I are going on a trip," Nanny said as she reached across the table and took one of Nessa's hands. "We are going to the Emerald City. There's a meeting that your father must attend."

"So why are you going?"

"The first time he went, the weekend of your first surgery, he…well he…"

"You can tell me, Nanny." She squeezed the caretaker's hand. "I'm old enough."

"He attacked the Queen. He kissed her. They almost threw him in jail right there, but didn't. She knew he was drunk, and he got let off with a warning. Every time since, a servant went with him. As you can see, there's no one left. I have to go to keep him in line."

"Two days…" Nessa did a quick mental calculation. "That's Lurlinemas Eve. You're…"

"…Not going to be here for Lurlinemas, I'm afraid, my dear."

"Can't I go with you? Please? I'll be good!"

"I wish you could, Nessie. But we could barely afford two train tickets, there's no way we could afford three. Maybe you could go to Wen's house for the holiday, his parents love you."

"I'll talk to him I guess. Excuse me, Nanny. I have a headache," Nessa fibbed, but she refused to let Nanny see the tears welling in her eyes. She quickly rolled down the hall to her room and locked the door, before shifting to her bed and collapsing in tears.

Nanny heard this from outside and was powerless to do anything about it. She desperately wished she could take Nessarose away from this horrible life she'd been given.

Wishing, however, was the only thing she could do.

* * *

Elphaba was more than excited when her parents told her that the Governor of Munchkinland was coming for a few days.

"Is Nessa coming?"

Oscar choked.

"What?"

"Nessarose. His daughter. Is she coming?"

"She never comes, Fabala you know that," Melena told her gently.

"But I want her to. She's my friend."

"You know her?" Oscar asked.

"We're in the same History class and happen to be very close friends."

Elphaba didn't notice her parents exchanging looks of horror.

"I thought she was only fifteen? She's at Shiz?"

"She has an eidetic memory and remembers everything. But that's beside the point. I want her to come here with her father for Lurlinemas."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, sweetheart."

"Well why not?" Elphaba demanded, getting angry with her parents.

"They can't afford to bring her along. Governor Thropp isn't exactly rich anymore."

"Then send the carriage!"

"Why do you feel so strongly about this, Fabala?"

"Because I just…do!" She was standing now, startling her parents and Preena as well, "I feel connected to her, more so than the rest of my friends. She was treated like shit her whole life and says she never had a happy Lurlinemas, so I want her to join ours. Is that so terrible?" Elphaba didn't even wait for a response and stormed out of the dining room.

Melena, Oscar, and Preena exchanged confused and worried looks over her outburst. Preena stood with the intent to follow her, but Melena grabbed her wrist gently.

"She needs to blow off some steam. Hopefully she'll let this drop soon."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, with all due respect," Preena said, sitting back down.

"Someone told me," Oscar finally spoke, "that if they ever discovered their sisterhood, Elphaba would never forgive us for keeping this such a secret. You can obviously see how passionate she is about this, can you imagine if we told her she had a sister her whole life who grew up with nothing?"

Preena grumbled something inaudibly and returned to her meal.

* * *

Nanny finally worked the previously locked door open with a little bit of picking at around midnight. She found Nessa asleep on her stomach, legs still braced and still in her day clothes. Nanny silently unwound the metal braces and tucked them away, and even in the dark she could see the red welts running up the sides of her legs, so deep it looked like they had been cut out. Crisscrossing scars sought residence on the girl's shins, adding to the artwork. For a long time, the old caretaker sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the girl she cared for for fifteen years. She could tell, even in sleep, she wasn't at peace, but didn't want to wake her up.

Nessarose tried to turn over when a strong pain shot up her back, forcing her awake. She realized in her current position that her body was torqued in an unusual manner. With a groan, useless legs were turned over to face the same direction. She was startled to see Nanny sitting in front of her.

"I thought I locked the door…" She murmured groggily.

"No, you didn't," Nanny replied, "Are you okay, Nessie?"

The girl in question shifted her body and laid her head on Nanny's lap. "Define 'okay'."

"I'm really sorry we have to leave you here, but we don't have a choice," Nanny whispered to her, tangling her bony fingers in Nessa's silky hair.

"I know. I just hate it. I never liked Lurlinemas anyway, so I'll survive."

"You don't like Lurlinemas?"

"I've never had a good one. Galinda was rambling on about how excited she was for the ball the Duke and Duchess throw every year, Fiyero was telling me what he was going to get Elphaba for a present, Boq seemed pretty excited for his trip to Ix with his family, and Elphaba told me that it's always special in the Emerald Palace every year. The only thing I ever looked forward to was the feast, and now we can't even have that. We never travel, I used to get some gifts from servants and you and even Father, but they're gone, he's never around, and we're pretty much broke."

Nanny sat back and thought about all of this, and realized she had valid points.

"I'm sorry, my dear Nessie. I wish there was more I could do. I wish I could give you a good Lurlinemas for once-"

"Stop, Nanny. Wishing only wounds the heart. Every so often we long to steal to the land of what-might-have-been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl."

The old woman was taken aback at Nessarose's words, who didn't seem to think it was anything unusual as she traced the scars on her legs. Nanny stayed silent for a long time, her fingers weaving and out of chestnut locks mindlessly.

"Nanny?"

"Yes?"

"Will he ever be back to normal?"

"I don't think so, dear," Nanny whispered hesitantly, knowing she was talking about Frex. "He's too far gone."

"Figures," Nessa hissed.

"Rosey…"

She was met with silence.

* * *

The following morning, Elphaba was still quite upset with her parents and their lame excuses, but didn't bring it up. She just stewed in silence as she ate. Melena and Oscar had already come and gone, leaving Elphaba alone with Preena. The maid looked at her, concerned, and opened her mouth to speak, only to be promptly shut down by the princess.

"You say anything I will fire you," She threatened.

Gulping, Preena wordlessly nodded and excused herself to go help Melena.

The young princess wanted to ask her father about all of this. She suddenly felt like she had been in this situation before, and for some reason the scar on her forehead stung a little bit. It was if she had these thoughts once before, long ago, but just couldn't remember.

Elphaba pushed away the rest of her oatmeal and slipped out of the dining hall towards the east wing of the palace, one she rarely walked. It was home to someone who may have just had the answers she was looking for.

"Madame Morrible?" She called as she knocked on the Press Secretary's door. The blonde woman was revealed unceremoniously, hair still being put up and nearly makeup-less.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

"I have a question that it seems you may be most fit to answer at this point. Why are my parents, and you, for that matter, so adverse to me having any kind of close relationship with Nessarose Thropp? You all treat it like a horrifying notion."

Morrible stared at her for a moment before answering. "I can't speak for your parents, but I can say that I think it's not good because she is not the best that you can be involved with," She carefully chose her words.

"That's not true!" Elphaba fiercely protested.

"You asked for my opinion, Your Highness, and that's' what I gave you."

With a huff, Elphaba marched off, leaving the Press Secretary alone in her doorway, a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, if you only knew."

* * *

Nessarose was fighting tears as Nanny and Frex waited near the train. It was oddly warm for Lurlinemas Eve, but she didn't care.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Nessa," Frex said emotionlessly. His eyes were sunk into his face and alcohol burned off his breath. Without another word, he turned on his heels and stumbled towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry, my Nessie," Nanny told her softly, kneeling in front of her chair, "Be good and have fun with Wen. Tell his family merry Lurlinemas from us, okay?"

"I'll tell them when I see them tomorrow," Nessa promised as Nanny pulled her into a bear hug. The caretaker slowly withdrew and walked to the train and boarded. It slowly pulled away.

"I love you," Nessa whispered to nobody.

* * *

 **Shameless self promotion: Me and iamgoku (Shaun) just posted a co-written Wicked fic where we crash the party! Go check it out, it's called Worlds Apart But Ever Closer and it's on my profile.**

 **Oh, and in other news, guess who got her braces off today! (Give you a hint: the author of this story)!** **Reviews are like popcorn and gummy bears, both of which I'm OFFICIALLY allowed to eat again, even though I ate them anyway hehe...**


	20. End of History As We Know

Lurlinemas break passed quickly, to the despair of all the students of Shiz. On the second to last day of January, they were back on campus getting ready for Monday morning classes. Elphaba, for the first time in her life, overslept, as did Galinda.

"Galinda! Get up!" Elphaba shouted at her roommate.

The blonde slowly woke up, looking at the dark haired girl. "What happened?"

"We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up!"

Galinda looked at her clock and realized they had twenty minutes to get to class. She snapped to attention and they scrambled to get ready. Surprisingly, Galinda was incredibly fast to prepare this morning. She just finished tying her white ascot around her neck and smoothing out her all white uniform when Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, in a white Shiz jacket and a navy skirt. She shoved her brown boots on her feet and they booked it to the History building, arriving with only ten seconds to spare.

Per usual, Doctor Dillamond pounded his hoof on the floor to get everyone's attention as soon as the two girls were in their seats.

"Welcome back, class!" He greeted cheerfully, but was met with silence. He awkwardly cleared his throat and continued. "I know it's the first day back, so we won't work too hard. I just want you to read chapter seven and answer these questions. When you're done, you may have some free time, but please don't disturb your classmates." Everyone seemed pleased with this, and he smirked at them and spoke again. "As a late Lurlinemas gift, I brought you all, just my first class so don't tell anyone else, muffins."

Elphaba beamed at the Goat as she took one, the late awakening not allowing her to have breakfast. As she nibbled on the banana nut muffin and opened her textbook, she noticed that Nessarose was absent. She dismissed the issue as her train being late and went on with her work, knowing she would come back later or tomorrow probably. Elphaba finished her worksheet quickly and turned it in to Dillamond. For the rest of the class, she devoured her muffin and alternated between reading in silence and thinking about Nessa.

She wasn't back the next day, Elphaba noted, or the following day.

Finally, on Thursday morning over breakfast she asked the question that had been on her mind all week.

"Do any of you guys know where Nessa is?" The princess questioned with resounding innocence.

Fiyero suddenly became very interested in his oatmeal and shoved a spoonful in his mouth, and Galinda chose that time to fiddle with her toast, avoiding eye contact. Boq, however, looked up.

"You don't know?" The Munchkin asked, earning him a wallop in the back of the head from Fiyero.

"I don't know what?!" demanded Elphaba, suddenly quite alarmed.

Boq suddenly went pale and looked down.

"What are you all not telling me?" Elphaba's anger and fear were rapidly rising.

"Nice going Boq," Fiyero hissed at his best friend.

"I thought she knew!" Boq insisted, throwing up his hands in a defensive position. He was shrinking under the intense glares of the Vinkun Prince and the Heiress of the Gillikin.

"What is going on?!" Elphaba shouted, silencing the entire café by accident. After staring for a few heartbeats, they hesitantly returned to their meals.

"Care to tell, Boq?" Galinda asked sweetly. She definitely didn't want to get the rage of her best friend.

"Nessaisn'tcomingbacktoShiz," Boq said quickly.

"What was that?"

"Nessa isn't coming back to Shiz," He repeated slowly.

"WHAT?!"

The Munchkin, genuinely afraid, reached into his backpack and pulled out a newspaper clipping from _The Daily Ozian_. Elphaba gave him a confused look, but once she saw the headline, she understood.

 _GOVERNOR THROPP OF MUNCHKINLAND DEAD IN CARRIAGE ACCIDENT_

 _December 27_ _th_

She dared to read on.

 _Late Lurlinemas Eve, a woodcutter and his wife were walking along the Yellow Brick Road when they found the wreck of a carriage carrying Frexspar Thropp, 47, of Munchkinland. The carriage, identified as belonging to the Wizard and the Queen of Oz, was carrying Thropp and Cattery Spunge, 64, to the Emerald City for a meeting from their train station, and was found flipped over a few miles from the city. Thropp and the driver (who hasn't been identified) were pronounced dead on scene, and Spunge is missing and presumed dead as well. Thropp_ _is_ _survived by his daughter Nessarose Thropp, and it is yet to be determined whether or not she will take over the Governorship._

Elphaba looked like she had seen a ghost but picked up the next clipping that Boq handed her. It was a black and white photo of Nessa in front of her father's closed coffin as it was being descended into the ground, dated January 4th. She was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief and was, surprisingly, all alone.

 _Nessarose Thropp, 15, watches as her father Frexspar is buried. His obituary is on page C2._ The caption read.

"Do you have the obituary?" Elphaba asked.

"No," Boq answered, "But there is one more."

Elphaba nodded wordlessly as Boq handed her the final clipping he had.

 _NESSAROSE THROPP INAUGURATED AS NEW GOVERNOR OF MUNCHKINLAND_

 _January 13_ _th_

 _Following the death of Frexspar Thropp on Lurlinemas Eve, his daughter, Nessarose, has stepped up to govern Munchkinland. She is the youngest to ever rule in Oz, being only fifteen. After his funeral, Thropp gave a speech to the general public in Nest Hardings, revealing a long standing drinking habit of the late Frexspar, and how there is no money in the Thropp family fortune. She also said that she would need some time to adapt to the sudden change. "If it hadn't been so unexpected we would've had an election," Thropp said in an exclusive interview with the Ozian, "But there wasn't much of a choice. I don't have a parliament or any advisers but I am going to try to rule as well as I possibly can with what I've been given."_

The Princess was speechless after what she had just read, and slowly looked up to face her friends. Boq was avoiding eye contact while Fiyero gave him a hard glare. Galinda shook her head at their antics but nodded sadly to Elphaba. It was all true.

"My parents…they lied to me," She whispered, mostly to herself.

"They did?" Galinda asked.

"They told me Governor Thropp never showed up because they cancelled the meeting, not because he…died."

"Fae, are you alright?" Fiyero gently took his girlfriend's hand, and fought hard not to pull away when he felt that it was covered in a cold sweat.

"I'm just a bit shocked, that's all."

"That's okay, we were too," Galinda told her soothingly.

"I just hope she's alright," Elphaba said. It was then that they realized it was time to go to class. Fiyero holding one hand and Galinda holding the other, they escorted the girl to the History building.

* * *

Nessarose Thropp, the new Governor of Munchkinland, stared emptily out the window.

It was dark, she decided.

It was all very dark.

Not outside, of course. The sun shone brightly over the fields of Colwen Grounds.

Inside.

The mansion was dark and cold, more so than usual. Knowing that it was empty did that. She hated that she knew that. There was no one, not a single other living soul.

A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. A tiny smile broke her stoic face as she opened the door.

"Wen!" She cried softly, seeing her best friend who came home for a long weekend. He tousled his hair and bent over to give her a hug.

"You look…different," He observed once he sat down in the living room, giving her a once over. She was dressed formally in a high necked black dress that he had never expected to see her wear. His attention was grabbed, though, by the monochrome striped socks and dazzling silver slippers she wore. "Where did you get those? And where did you get that?" Wen finally noticed the grand velvet wheelchair that replaced her rickety old wooden one.

"The slippers were from Nanny. She was planning to give them to me for my birthday in a few weeks, and they were with the cobbler. The chair was a gift from Carella, my aunt," Nessa explained, mindlessly running her hands over the soft velvet. "I have to look different," She went on after a brief pause. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm running a province. On my own, I might add."

"Nessa, look at me," Wen said in a gentle tone. "You can do it, I know it. There's no one I can think of who can run Munchkinland better than you."

"You don't understand, Wen. Two months ago, I was a freshman in college at fifteen, which is already a stretch. People gave me shit because of my legs, and now I'm supposed to govern those people? As a teenager? Without any guidance?"

The boy could see tears welling in her eyes, despite the fact they were diverted to her lap.

"I just wish Nanny was still here, she could help me. I have no one Wen." She finally looked him in the eyes. "I'm all alone."

"You're not alone, you've got me."

"For how long? A few days every couple of months?" Nessa spat.

"Nessa…I know I'm not around much but maybe I can still help. I'm studying Economics, maybe I can help you with that. Send me a letter anytime, I will help you as much as I can," Wen promised, taking Nessa's hand. She gave him a watery smile.

"I'm just afraid."

"I would be too," He said. "Aren't you friends with the Princess of Oz?" He asked in afterthought.

"Yes, why?"

"You can ask her for help too, plus she's with the Vinkun Prince and the Gillikin Heiress. They can all help."

"I guess. I just…it was all so unexpected. And on Lurlinemas Eve, no less. I wish I knew what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just all so suspicious. Their carriage suddenly flipping, Nanny's body was never found, and it just so happened to occur on the eve of the day I hate most."

Wen gave her a blank look. "That is a bit peculiar. I could ask my aunt about that."

"Who's your aunt?"

"She's the personal handmaiden to the Queen. Her name is Preena."

"That's a pretty name..." Nessa trailed off, before a memory struck her, but she decided to keep it to herself. She didn't have the full story.

He stole a glance at his watch. "I have to go, now. I'm sorry Nessa."

"It's okay, I'll manage," She said as he bent down to give her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Habitually, she ran a hand through his dark hair.

He smirked. "Thank you for your time, Governor Thropp."

"Bye, Wen," Nessa responded with a slight chuckle.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed by slowly for Nessa. She ate, or more accurately played with her soup with a spoon, alone and read by the small fire until midnight or so. She finally retired to bed with her mind focused on Preena, the maid that she saw Elphaba hit when she was unconscious in Dillamond's class.

 _Show me Preena…show me Preena…show me Preena…_ It repeated as a mantra until her eyelids grew heavy and sleep washed over her.

* * *

 **So I will try really hard to update on Friday, but I'm having surgery (getting my tonsils out) and so I don't know how much I'll be dying or how out of it I'll be. Tentative yes for an update on Friday, so don't be surprised if there isn't one.**

 **I only got a few reviews on chapter 19...one I was personally proud of...so pleaseeeeeeeee review.**


	21. Lost Between the Faces

**Just so you know, I reference Melena as the Queen in the second half of this chapter because it's from Nessa's POV, and to her, Melena is the Queen.**

 **So I suppose I owe y'all an explanation: when I was getting my tonsils out, I was also having what's called a turbinate reduction. The turbinates are in your nose and moisturize the air you inhale. Mine were immensely swollen, which was causing breathing problems, so I had them cauterized. Unfortunately, I was part of the less than 1% who started spontaneously nose bleeding afterwards. I didn't get home until 6 on Friday (instead of what should have been like noon) and I was mostly dead yesterday so here's your update! (Pls don't kill me I'm still recovering)**

 **LifelongLeahstar: yes, yes I did.**

 **Tara: thanks! Your reviews make me really happy!**

* * *

 _A stony silence fell upon the royal family of Oz as they ate dinner that night. Preena picked at her meal while Elphaba sent apologetic looks her direction. Melena finally worked up the courage to ask the troubled maid where she got that nasty bruise._

" _Ask her," She replied harshly, gesturing to Elphaba with a flick of her head. Melena's eyes flitted to her daughter, silently asking the same question._

" _I don't know what came over me it was an accident I feel horrible," Elphaba rambled, words just falling out of her mouth. Her mother's eyebrows slowly crept up her forehead._

" _What happened?" She asked in a slow and oddly calm voice._

" _I…I was upset…Preena tried to get me to talk to her…"_

" _Why were you upset?"_

" _That's the thing. I don't know," Elphaba said, before going on, "I don't remember what I was upset about and I don't know why I hit Preena."_

" _I believe, Melena," Preena finally cut in, "that it's because Elphaba has some issues."_

" _How dare you say that?!" The Queen demanded._

" _I'm not sure where she got them, as you two are a delight, but they're definitely there."_

 _Melena regarded Preena very carefully, waiting for the maid to start laughing and say the whole thing was a joke, but she remained poised and unwavering._

" _I don't know where this is coming from Preena but it's not like you."_

 _She simply shrugged and excused herself, claiming to have urgent business to attend to._

 _It was then Melena noticed the silent tears streaming down Elphaba's face. She quickly moved seats to the vacant one next to Elphaba. Collecting her daughter in her arms, the Queen felt wetness seep through the shoulder of her dress._

" _It's okay, sweetie. She'll come around," Melena whispered to Elphaba, and sobs slowly turned to hiccups._

" _This isn't Preena, she would never…act like this," Elphaba responded as she wiped her nose on her sleeve._

" _Maybe she does, and we just haven't seen it yet, but…" Melena paused, her mind going back to the events that took place four years prior._

" _Mother?"_

" _Something's fishy, Fabala."_

" _How do you know?"_

 _Melena's head slowly turned to face her daughter. "Because I've seen this happen before," She said, before giving Elphaba the condensed version of what happened._

" _Even after she was allowed to work again, she never seemed bitter or anything of the sort. Whenever I tried to apologize, she'd simply brush it off and insist I didn't need to."_

 _Elphaba sat back in her seat and trained her eyes on the table. "Do you think…?"_

" _What, dear?"_

" _Forget it, it's stupid."_

" _No really, tell."_

" _Do you think she could be under some sort of spell?"_

 _Melena diverted her attention to Oscar, who looked just as confused._

" _Does anyone have that sort of power?" She asked him._

" _I don't know, I've never truly looked that deep," He answered softly. "Madame Morrible might, but she would never do something like that."_

Nessarose awoke suddenly after that. The Wizard was wrong. Morrible _would_ do something like that, she had seen it herself. But why? Was it a spur of the moment idea? Or was it part of an elaborate plan? She thought back to the first time she had seen that memory. Elphaba's eyes looked scarily vacant, just like Pfannee's did that day what felt like a lifetime ago. Focusing hard, she drew a side-by-side of their expressions and found a perfect match.

 _You're overthinking, Nessa. There's no purpose in all of this. Morrible's just a big carp._ The little voice in her head reasoned.

Too alert to sleep now, she got settled in her chair and sought refuge in the old study at the end of the hall. Flicking the light switch, the room came to life. Dozens of photographs from the last eight years covered all available space on the walls.

One blank space remained, however. A red marker had traced the exact outline of one of the picture's edges, and a heart was drawn in the middle. The first photo that ever was taken had been burned in the fire on Lurlinemas, for looking at it brought too much pain to the young Governor. She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked around at the other photos.

Her dark eyes found the two most recent photos she had taken. The newer of the two was of a single red rose crossing over a white, both laying on top of the shiny oak coffin belonging to her father before it was buried. Upon seeing it again she had half a mind to mutter "good riddance", but somewhere, deep down, he had loved her. Long ago, before he lost his mind.

The older one, however, held much more grief to Nessa. She took it just before winter break, and it was of all of her friends. Five smiling faces beamed at her, for she had learned it was possible to take a picture with the camera turned around on herself. Elphaba was leaning against Fiyero with a light smile. The prince had one of his signature goofy grins as he held his girlfriend. Galinda was smiling ear to ear and Boq was too. Nessa, whose head barely fit in the frame, looked genuinely happy. That was the last time she had felt that, she noted.

Holed up in the study for hours, tears were soon streaming down the face of the fifteen year old. The sun slowly rose over the hills as day broke. In Nessa's eyes, though, the only thing breaking was what was left of her childhood and, more importantly, her heart.

In the two weeks following, at least three letters addressed to her came in the mail from Elphaba. She read them each several times despite herself and they quickly met their fates in the fire.

Every day, Elphaba eagerly ran to her mailbox, hoping for a letter from the desk of the governor. Every day, she was disappointed to see an empty mailbox. A response was refused to the young princess.

On the seventeenth day, a letter arrived for Nessarose, penned by the Queen.

 _Madame Governor-_

 _I invite you to the Emerald Palace for a few days this weekend. We never had the meeting with your father since unexpected complications arose, but we need to have it nonetheless. We will send a carriage for you on Friday eve. There is also news we wish for you to know._

 _Your Nanny, Cattery Spunge, is alive. It's hard to believe, I know. Everything will be explained when you are here, though._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Her Majesty Queen Melena Alaycia Diggs_

True to her words, on Friday eve a carriage was waiting in front of the mansion. A footman helped Nessa into the carriage and strapped her luggage to the top. As fast as a whip crack, they were blazing down the road towards the Emerald City, leaving Colwen Grounds in the dust. Nessa attempted to relax and sleep through the five hour ride, only her mind wouldn't let her.

 _Nanny was alive._

It seemed impossible. Almost two whole months had passed without a word, and they were just telling her now that she was alive. How could she survive such a horrific crash? And the Queen and the Wizard were Elphaba's parents. They must be the other two people she heard in the stolen memories. She'd also get to meet Wen's aunt, Preena the maid. Her story was still incomplete.

Nessa spent so much time lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they were at the Emerald Palace until the footman opened the door to help her out. Once settled back in her chair, she made her way inside. The Wizard and the Queen were waiting in the foyer for her, and upon her entrance, the Queen's face was unreadable.

"Your Majesties, it's a pleasure," Nessa said, bowing to the best of her ability.

"Madame Governor, how lovely to make your acquaintance," The Queen responded with a shaky voice.

They retreated to the sitting room, where a dark haired maid was waiting for them. _Preena,_ Nessa realized.

Munching on tiny sandwiches and sipping tea, the Queen and Nessarose made small talk after the Wizard left, claiming to have work to do.

"Madame Governor-"

"Please, just call me Nessarose."

"Alright Nessarose," The Queen said after a very brief hesitation, "About Miss Spunge-"

"Don't toy with me, is she really alive?"

"Yes, somehow. We found her about two hundred feet from the crash site, just breaking the woods. We didn't want to say anything for a while because we didn't know if she actually would survive or not."

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can we," said Preena.

"I'm sorry, your name is?"

"Preena Oppahenski, personal handmaiden to the Queen," Preena answered proudly.

"I know that name…you have a nephew right? Wen?" Nessa asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"He's my best friend back in Munchkinland."

"How is he?" Preena asked eagerly, albeit sadly, "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"He's great, actually. He's off in the Vinkus at school. I just saw him a few weeks ago."

Pacified, the three women talked for a few hours about politics, history, and other stuff, before resorting to more personal things.

"I've heard you became good friends with my daughter, Elphaba," The Queen mentioned, taking a sip of tea. Nessarose looked at her for a moment, trying to see if the question was as innocent as it seemed.

"Yes," She answered tentatively. "We liked to get lunch together at Shiz."

"Ah."

Nessa swallowed hard. "Is it alright if I see Nanny?"

"She's staying with Madame Morrible, our Press Secretary. Down the hall, turn left, and it's the second door on the right. We will call you for dinner later, Nessarose."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The Governor followed the Queen's instructions. After a calming breath, she pushed on the half open door. Nanny was, in fact, laying on a couch. Her face lit up upon seeing Nessa and quickly beckoned her over. A large bandage was wound around her midsection as well as a separate one around her left thigh.

"Nessa!" She cried when the Governor approached and eagerly hugged her.

"Oh Nanny," Nessa sighed, tears of joy escaping down her cheeks. Once they dissipated, she told Nanny everything that had happened since the accident, not missing a single detail. The caretaker never interrupted, and her gaze seemed hollow once Nessa mentioned the newspapers reported she was dead. It remained that way, though, and that's what scared Nessa.

"So you're governing Munchkinland?" Nanny asked in a voice that was almost monotone.

"Yes, I was inaugurated about a month ago."

"You should let me help you."

"I was planning on it…Nanny are you feeling alright?"

"Never better, dear."

A servant poked his head in to gather the two for dinner. It didn't take long for the Queen to notice that Nessarose was picking at her food, and it sent her stomach in knots.

"Nessarose, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You needn't worry about me, Your Majesty."

"Maybe I want to."

Nessa's fork clattered to the table as it was rising to her mouth. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

"What was that?" She whispered. It honestly sounded more like a whimper.

"Maybe I want to worry about you."

"I…I have to go," the Governor said softly, avoiding all eye contact, before briskly leaving the room. The Queen, confused, turned to Nanny, who was still contently eating as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A throat clearing finally caught her attention. The other three at the table, in perfect unison, flicked their eyes in the direction of the fading sound of scratching wheels.

"It doesn't matter, she just needs to calm down," Nanny reasoned. When she noticed that Melena was staring at her as if she had three heads, eyes rolled. "What?"

"Nothing," Melena mumbled.

 _Something's not right,_ she thought.

About three hundred feet below her spot, a voice broke forth from the darkness and silence.

"You're correct, Melena. Something's not right. Something wicked this way comes."


	22. Makes You Feel, Makes You Real

**Maddy: *cackles***

 **ClassilySouthern: hold your questions till the end, please.**

 **Fae'sFlower: Patience.**

 **I've been a bit rough with all the angst and darkness lately, so I've decided to give you guys a break with some fluff. Go nuts.**

* * *

"And so, anyone who scored more than a 90% on the Ozian Language exam is allowed to leave campus for the weekend, and anyone who scored less must stay and complete the secondary exam. If you passed you are allowed to stay, but it's been six weeks since break. Go home," Madame Morrible announced with a chuckle, looking out over the heads of the thousand or so freshman in front of her.

"These are the names of the students who can leave campus and are not required to take the secondary exam." She began to rattle off names, which wasn't necessary considering everyone knew what they got and had already contacted their parents for rides if need be, and Elphaba counted the seconds until she heard "Elphaba Diggs" ring out through the hall. Boq was also called, one before her, but Galinda had just barely missed the mark, earning an 87%, and Fiyero had ten percent less than her. Both were grumbling under their breath on the way to lunch.

Afterwards, Elphaba was delighted to hurry back to her dorm and pack a small suitcase for her trip tomorrow. All classes had been cancelled on Thursday and Friday to help prepare for the secondary exam.

At exactly ten sharp the next morning, an emerald carriage was waiting in front of Crage Hall. Her boyfriend gave her a passionate kiss and her best friend bear-hugged her, then Elphaba climbed into the carriage and sped off south. Two hours later, it slowed to a stop in front of the Emerald Palace. Just as the footman opened the door, the princess leapt out and rushed forward to hug her waiting parents.

She was starving when she arrived, and lunch was promptly served. Once she had devoured half of her sandwich, the question was popped.

"So why'd you guys lie to me?" Elphaba asked as casually as if asking about the weather. Melena's sandwich fell back to her plate unceremoniously and Oscar shoved the rest of his in his mouth.

"About what?" Melena countered.

"Oh, you know, the _death_ of the _Governor of Munchkinland._ " Elphaba's tone was biting and sharp. Preena flinched. "You told me he never arrived because you all cancelled the meeting, not because he was killed in a carriage accident. So why'd you lie?"

"Well…we know you needed to focus on your studies so we didn't want you to worry about Nessarose, like we knew you would."

"Is that wrong to want to worry about her?"

"It is if it detracts from your schoolwork."

"It wouldn't have, you know that," Elphaba challenged harshly. "Is this the first time you've lied to me? Are there other things you've never told me?"

"Where'd you get that idea, Fabala?"

"Because this being the first time seems skeptical."

"It is," Melena said convincingly. "Preena, would you help Elphaba unpack her things?" The maid nodded, before escorting Elphaba out of the room.

"You could've helped, you know, instead of leaving me to flounder," Melena chided. Oscar looked at her innocently.

"You know I am horrible at lying, it was far safer if you did it than me," He told her.

"I hate you," She grumbled.

"You love me," Oscar replied, kissing her softly.

"I know."

* * *

"Is it really the first time they've lied to me, Preena?" Elphaba asked, a shirt dangling from her hand.

"That's not my place, Fabala," Preena answered. "I don't know, either."

"It just aggravates me."

"I know, me too." The maid sighed. "My brother would lie to me sometimes, but only ever as a harmless joke. Most of the time, though, he was brutally honest. When I first applied here, however long ago, Bruver said I would never get the job because of how shy I was…and my anxiety."

Elphaba gave her a puzzled look. "I didn't know you had anxiety."

"Oh yes, it's not that bad anymore. When I was young it was horrible," Preena said as she ran a hand over her tightly bound hair. "But now it's only mainly when something very stressful is going on in the Palace, specifically with you guys. After your mother miscarried when you were ten, that following week was the worst it's ever been here. I had two attacks in seven days," She recounted. Elphaba set down the skirt she was folding and wrapped her arms around the maid, who just giggled and kissed her temple. "Anyway, your parents aren't like Bruver. He did it to mess with me, but they only did it to protect you. Sometimes, parents have to sacrifice like that."

"I feel bad now for getting so upset," Elphaba admitted.

"Don't. It's unfamiliar for you, and you had a reaction to that."

"Do you see your brother anymore?"

"He lives in Munchkinland, so I haven't seen him in years."

"You should see him then."

"I keep getting this weird feeling that he's going to come visit soon, kind of a surprise visit."

The two sat on the bed for a few minutes, Elphaba's arms wrapped around Preena's waist in a tight hug, the latter's chin sitting on top of the former's head in comfortable silence.

"You should talk to your parents, Fabala. Keep an even head and don't get too emotional, just talk."

"I will, I promise."

Keeping her word, over tea that afternoon, Elphaba calmly talked to her parents. They declined her intentions that they had done it before, though she was still skeptical. She didn't push it any farther, and instead talked to them about her progressing relationship with Fiyero.

* * *

Meanwhile in Munchkinland, a few hours later, Nessarose and Nanny sat together and ate a quiet dinner. To the young governor, her caretaker still seemed scarily vacant, as if it wasn't her at all.

"Nanny…are you alright?"

"Would you stop asking that?" Nanny snapped. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Nessa looked like a deer in the headlights. Nanny _never_ spoke to her that way. Ever.

"You just don't seem like yourself," She whimpered.

"Grow a spine, Nessarose. People are going to talk to you like that for your whole life, you just need to learn to accept it."

"I do accept it!" Nessa fiercely replied. "It just never comes from you, someone I really care about."

"Someday, you'll know that not everyone you care about cares about you back," Nanny snarled, diverting her attention back to her lame excuse of a meal. She didn't even look up when she heard the sound of scratching wheels cross the wood floors.

* * *

"Preena, can you bring this over to Madame Morrible's suite?" Oscar asked.

"Sure, Oscar." The maid took the letter from his hand and turned to the door.

She made her way to the Press Secretary's room and knocked. When there was no response, she tried again. Preena hesitantly opened the door and looked in. Completely empty. She went in just far enough to place the letter on her desk, when she heard a voice floating from the vents. Against her better judgement, she leaned over to listen in. They were indistinct, and she knew she shouldn't pursue. But she couldn't help herself as she left the room and went down the stairs to the dungeon, directly beneath the room she was just in. Preena crept down the corridor and stopped in her tracks upon hearing voices.

"…and she has no idea?" A voice that definitely belonged to Morrible asked.

"Nessarose has no idea." It sounded like Cattery Spunge, Nessa's nanny.

"I saved you for one reason, Spunge."

"I know, Madame."

Preena dared to look around the corner, just slightly. It may have been a trick of the light, but Cattery's eyes looked empty. There was a flash of red, and it was gone just as fast.

"Get Nessarose out of power, take over yourself. I can't have you failing me now, I've set up too much. Her father's discovering Melena strayed, his drinking, the crash, everything."

"I am well aware, Madame."

Preena stepped back in disbelief, Morrible had planned all of this in advance? She rushed off to tell Elphaba, and in her carelessness made a stair squeak. It didn't stop her though, and she raced up to the top floor.

"We've been discovered," Morrible said flatly.

"What shall we do? Use a memory spell, perhaps?"

"You shall go back to Munchkinland and continue your work. I will take care of her." With a snap of her fingers, Morrible sent Nanny back. She snapped again and was transported up a floor.

"Elphaba!" Preena hollered at the top of her lungs. "Elphaba! Melena! Oscar!"

Elphaba was walking down the hall when she heard Preena yelling for her and began to quicken her pace.

She was about seven paces from the corner when three gunshots rang out, followed by a piercing shriek, then finally, dead silence.

* * *

 **Did I say no angst and all fluff? *innocent smile* I may have lied.**

 **Oops.**

 **Update on me: back on my feet, still on a diet of soft and frozen foods, the gauze is out of my nose and I can breath again (mostly) and I can wear my retainer again.**

 **You wouldn't attack a girl who just had surgery and whose birthday is next week, right?**

 ***hides with badgers and laptop and wifi and meds, just in case***


	23. Silent Raindrops Fell

**The Julie Hunters are a vicious bunch, or at least so I've heard, and it looks like LifelongLeahstar is the only one protecting me. So who wants to join the Julie Protectors?**

* * *

The sight alone made Elphaba sick to her stomach.

Preena was lying on the floor on her stomach, three gunshots to the back, in a pool of her own blood, dead. Her uniform was stained crimson, a ghost of a scream was frozen on her lips, and her eyes were open, yet unseeing. Elphaba fell to her knees and a retched sob escaped her lips. She moved Preena's head into her lap while fat, salty tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Elphaba are you alright?" Melena came around the corner. "We heard…Sweet Oz what happened?" Her head finally turned to take in the sight in front of her. Elphaba couldn't respond, she was too busy. Melena's heart broke and tears began to well in her eyes, not just at mourning for the dead maid, but also having to see her daughter. She was curled into herself on the floor, sobbing. Melena gently dropped down next to her and pulled her away from Preena. Elphaba launched on to her mother. Tears streamed down her face faster than Melena thought possible. Soon enough, after one more look at Preena's frozen expression, she found herself in the same position.

Oscar found a truly pathetic scene a few minutes later. His wife and daughter on the floor crying and the body of the dead handmaiden next to them. Before he joined them, as he knew he would, he rushed down to the servant's quarters. They quickly assembled themselves; Oscar _never_ spoke to them, as a whole, directly.

"I don't have much time so I will make this quick," He announced, looking out at the sea of heads. Their faces quickly turned to concern.

"Preena Oppahenski, personal handmaiden to the Queen, is dead."

* * *

Preena's funeral was a relatively quiet affair, hosted by Elphaba, Melena, and Oscar in the Emerald Palace five days after her death. Bruver, her brother, brought his wife and son. The entire Staff came, not out of requirement, and perfect attendance had never been more perfect.

Elphaba hesitantly stepped towards the open casket. There she was, closed eyes and unmoving chest, dressed in her finest. For the princess, time stood still as she looked at the resting face of someone she loved. As a tear slid down her cheek, Elphaba's shaky hands slid a purple orchid, Preena's favorite flower, under the maid's slim fingers, which laid overlapping on her stomach. She leaned over and kissed her cheek, and the tears were flowing freely by this point.

When she straightened up, though, something caught her eye. A necklace was hanging around her neck, one with a turtle pendant. She had only seen it a few times, in those strange days following the weird experience when she hit the maid. Elphaba remembered that necklace's charm as being blood red, not yellow.

Bruver walked over when he saw Elphaba studying the necklace.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, causing her to jump.

"Where'd it come from?"

"Our mother, before she died."

"I-I'm sorry," Elphaba murmured, before she swallowed and went on. "I thought that the charm was red."

Bruver confusedly shook his head. "It's always been yellow, it is-was-her favorite color." He swallowed hard, his eyes trained on his sister's face.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Oppahenski."

"Please, call me Bruver."

"I'm sorry, Bruver."

"I'm sorry too, Elphaba." She shyly looked towards Preena.

"She meant the world to me," She whispered with a shaky voice. Tears began to drive down her face, and Bruver pulled her to his chest. She sobbed into his suit jacket as he gently pulled her away from his sister.

The rest of the funeral was a blur for Elphaba, even as she read the eulogy. Reality finally dawned on her when they reached the Emerald Gardens, where Preena was to be buried upon the request of the royal family. Bruver wasn't a fan of the idea, but he and his family was promised entrance to the palace whenever they wished to visit her, and he gave in.

Elphaba watched as the shiny brown coffin was lowered down, never to be seen again, one of her best friends inside. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling as she picked up the shovel and cast some dirt into the hole. Once it was full again, she, Melena, Oscar, Bruver and his wife, and Wen all place an orchid seed over the fresh soil. Every one of them had salty water trailing down their cheeks as they turned away and walked into the castle.

Elphaba's pale fingers twisted a ringlet of ebony hair absently as Bruver's son stepped over to her and asked for a word, alone.

"If I may, Your Highness-"

"Please, it's just Elphaba."

"Alright Elphaba," He said with a slight smile, "You know Nessarose, right?"

That caught the princess's attention. "Yes! Is she okay? I haven't heard from her in months!"

"She's freaking out, in all honesty."

Elphaba deflated. "I should've known."

Wen recounted their conversation the first time he saw her after her inauguration.

"Do you know why she's not talking to me?" Elphaba asked once he finished.

"She says because of her position now, but that's a boldface lie."

"What is it then?"

"She doesn't want to be a burden."

"She's not-"

"Elphaba," he cut her off firmly, "That's all she's ever known. Look what happened to her father. Her mother."

The raven haired girl paused for a heartbeat. She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted when she was ushered to the dining hall for a brunch. The servants sat among the royals, most of them for the first time, as food was brought in by a local catering company.

"Elphaba, may I speak with you for a moment?" Melena asked. Elphaba wordlessly nodded and they stepped into the hall. Before Elphaba could even ask a question, Melena pushed sheet music into her hands.

"What…what is this?"

"When we were clearing out Preena's room, we found this," Melena explained in a shaky voice, "There was a note attached with a date, and it was right around the time I miscarried."

"She told me that she had two anxiety attacks that week, maybe this is how she coped."

"Will you play it after brunch?"

Elphaba looked it over quickly and nodded, before hurrying to the west wing where the music room was.

Twenty minutes later brunch concluded, and Elphaba confirmed she was ready. The Staff, her parents, and Bruver's family huddled around the ebony piano. Melena gave a quick introduction to the piece before signaling for Elphaba to start.

Elphaba's trembling hands found the ivory keys and pressed down the first chords. A few bars later she began to sing.

" _You learn to take your coffee black_

 _You learn to drink your whiskey neat_

 _You learn to take your shower cold_

 _And sleep on tired feet_

 _You learn to order dinner in_

 _You learn to send the laundry out_

 _You learn how to amuse yourself_

 _You learn to live without_

 _You tell yourself you're rich at last in money and in time_

 _You draw a bath and then unplug the phone_

 _You pour yourself a Pinot Clo Du Val 2003_

 _You sit a spell a queen upon her throne_

 _You go to bed alone_

 _You learn to fall asleep alone_

 _You learn to silence ticking clocks_

 _You learn to pull the shades at night_

 _And double check the locks_

 _You learn to speak so calmly when_

 _Your heart would like to scream and shout_

 _You learn to stop and breathe and smile_

 _You learn to live without_

 _You learn to count the quiet winds_

 _An hour with no unprompted tears_

 _And not to count the deadly days_

 _As they fade into years_

 _You learn to stand alone at last_

 _So brave and bold and strong and stout_

 _You learn somehow to like the dark_

 _And even love the doubt_

 _You learn to hold your life inside you_

 _And never let it out_

 _You learn to live and die and then to live_

 _You learn to live without_

 _You learn to live without_

 _You learn to live without"_

She faded out of the song in a soft, almost haunting, head voice, as tears began to well in her eyes. She opened them and looked up, only to see everyone bowing their heads in respect.

* * *

On that same day, Nanny entered the mansion and slammed the door with unnecessary roughness.

"Here's the paper, Madame."

"Nanny," Nessa said patiently, "I've asked you to call me by my name, remember?"

"Yes, Madame," Nanny replied pointedly. She briskly turned and stalked out of the room.

Nessa sighed, thoroughly unsure of where this was coming from. She shook her head and looked down at the newspaper, and the headline made her eyes widen fearfully.

 _MURDER IN THE EMERALD CITY PALACE_

She read about how Preena had been murdered by an unidentified person within the Palace. There had been a brief, yet emotional interview with Elphaba and Melena, who had been deep in grief. It haunted her through the rest of the day, as did Nanny's odd behavior. Over the last week she had become cold and moodified all the time. Nessa had tried to ask her about it but Nanny would just snap or hiss about how the young governor was just crazy.

Later that night, Nessa swung her legs under the dark red comforter and pulled it tight around her. Through the door, she could hear Nanny's usual wandering of the halls and strange muttering.

She focused her whole mind on Preena. Their meeting, the memories stolen from Elphaba, everything. As soon as her eyelids slid shut, she was asleep. It actually, she realized upon later reflection, was more of a limbo, but that was unimportant.

" _PREENA!" Nessa called as loud as she could. "PREENA!" She whipped around, until her eyes found the maid._

" _You're still here," She said, a hint of surprise in her voice._

" _I can't move on," Preena replied, "I have unfinished business."_

" _What is it?"_

 _Preena gasped and pointed wordlessly at Nessa's arm. It was beginning to disappear._

" _I know, I know," Nessa said hastily, "I will die if I stay here too long, but I need information."_

" _You…you shouldn't be here," Preena told her as she took a few unsure steps back._

" _I need you to tell me what you know. Who killed you? Why?"_

 _Preena swallowed her fear. "Morrible. I discovered her plan and she killed me."_

" _What's her plan?"_

" _I don't know what she's going to do but I know what she's done."_

" _Tell me!"_

" _She killed your father, Nessa. Everything that's happened has been part of her plot." She inhaled sharply. "You need to go."_

 _Nessa's legs and other arm had disappeared._

" _Is there anything else you can tell me?"_

" _You and Elphaba are…are…sisters!" Preena cried, and that was the last thing Nessa heard._

She shot upright in her bed, chest heaving and head spinning. Her entire body ached, specifically the places where she had faded out. None of that mattered though.

She had to get to the Emerald City, and fast.

* * *

 **I am sorry. I am so, so, sorry. I didn't want to do this, honestly. But, the story must go on, and so people must die. Not everyone can be saved.**

 **Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? - Hamilton**

 **Song used: You Learn to Live Without from If/Then**

 **Express your anger and frustration in tweets and reviews if you feel so inclined!**

 ***hides from Julie hunters***


	24. Thin Down to the Core

**Only two reviews, guys? Really? *sighs* okay. Fine. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Nanny!" Nessa shouted, rolling her chair through the mansion. The old woman poked her head around the corner and sighed.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Pack a bag, we're leaving."

That caught Nanny by surprise. "Where are we going?"

"The Emerald City. We leave now."

"No, we don't."

Nessa turned back around. "What do you mean, 'we don't'?"

"I mean," Nanny hissed as she tightly grabbed Nessa's wrist. "We aren't going anywhere."

"I'm the Governor, I make the decisions."

"Yes, well your decisions are horrible." Nanny's eyes darkened. "I've waited long enough. You either step down or I will make you step down." Her grip became even firmer, and Nessa knew it would be bruised later.

"Why do I need to step down?" She challenged.

"Because you don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?"

In a flash there was smoke filling the room, a stinging sensation in her cheek, and blood trickling down her forearm to her hand. When the smoke cleared, Nanny was gone.

As the moon reached its highest peak, Nessa rode alone in a carriage, thundering along the Yellow Brick Road. Her eyes glanced down at the bandage that was wrapped tightly around her wrist, just peeking out from underneath her sleeve. She subconsciously flinched, remembering the encounter thirty minutes ago that lead to it.

In the far distance, she could see the glowing Emerald Palace splitting the night sky. It grew larger until the carriage suddenly stopped. A rough knock on the window startled Nessa. Why was the Gale Force stopping her?

"Evening, gentlemen. Is there some problem?" She asked sweetly.

"Nessarose Thropp, you're under arrest."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"The Wizard's Press Secretary has found you guilty of treason in the highest degree," The Captain said gruffly as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out onto the cold ground.

"I've been in office for two months! What does she think I did?"

"Does this look familiar to you?"

He held a document in her face, filled with her handwriting. She quickly read over it, and apparently she had drafted something about wishing to recede the province of Munchkinland, making it a free country out of the Wizard's reign.

She, however, had no recollection of writing it. Which, for her, was saying quite a lot.

"I…I didn't write that," Nessa whispered, finally finding her voice again.

"This is your handwriting, is it not?"

"Well yes but-"

"No buts! You are charged with treason in the highest degree. Your sentence has already been decided. You will be executed." The Captain's voice was hard and firm.

"I don't get a trial?"

His response to that was picking her up and throwing her in the back of their prison cart. Her back slammed into one of the walls, sending her crumbling to the floor. After a loud altercation with the carriage driver, who eventually got scared off, the cart shakily rolled forwards. Luckily, the bumping and jumping of the wheels drowned out the sound of her crying.

They arrived at the Emerald City Palace around one in the morning. The Captain roughly grabbed Nessa's arm and pulled her out. Her useless legs did nothing to support her as he dragged her through the gate and threw her to the floor in a dark cell. Before she could even catch her breath, Morrible was grabbing her chin and forcing her head upwards. Their noses were mere inches apart, piercing blue eyes staring into soulful brown ones.

"Looks like the Governess of Munchkinland wasn't entirely loyal to the state," Morrible said in a sickly sweet voice, before turning to the Captain. "Give me a moment alone with her."

"Madame I don't believe-"

"That's an order!"

With a salute, the Captain and few other lingering soldiers left the room.

"You will regret every word you ever spoke to Miss Elphaba."

"How did you even know I was coming?" Nessa asked, completely ignoring Morrible's threat.

"Oh, you must know of my little helper." She snapped her fingers, and Nanny appeared in front of them.

Everything made sense in an instant. Nanny's behavior…Morrible had been controlling her the whole time. Preena's words finally made sense.

"You orchestrated this whole thing. You killed my father. Just like you killed Preena."

Morrible froze. How could she know that? She looked at Nanny, who looked just as surprised. Morrible turned back to the young governess.

"How do you know I killed her?" She hissed in a dark whisper.

"Why would I tell you?" Nessa taunted. A swift kick to the gut left her coughing and sputtering for breath.

"Feel like talking now, Missy?"

"No," Nessa choked out. A shooting pain spread through her right shoulder area and lingered. Next the fingers of her left hand, one of which broke in the process. The longer she refused to talk, the more pain was spread around her body. Finally a strong force hit the back of her head and sent her into unconsciousness.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Carella's morning coffee. She slinked to the door and opened it.

"Lena!" She cried, launching at her sister. Melena smiled and returned the hug, one hand cradling her younger sister's head. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime for me to want to see my younger sister? I haven't seen you in years."

"Come in, come in, please."

Gainin, Carella's husband, walked into the room as he tied a white robe around his waist. He gasped and bowed.

"Your Majesty," he said, causing the sisters to laugh.

"Stand up, Gainin. She's your sister-in-law, after all."

"It's nice to meet you, Gainin." Melena smiled with an extended hand. Gainin swallowed and shook her head, but the sheen of sweat on his forehead showed even under his dark hair.

"Well…uh I think I'm going to go clean up," Gainin stuttered. He kissed his wife on the cheek and quickly left the room.

Melena giggled. "He's quite the character."

Carella huffed and blew a lock of fiery auburn hair from her face. "You're telling me," She muttered, but her eyes were full of love. "So talk to me, what's on your mind?"

Her sister stared at her with wide eyes as she casually sipped her coffee. She could see the smirk on her lips as Melena deflated.

"It's been an awfully stressful week."

"Care to elaborate?"

"The last time I saw you, remember that? At the Emerald City Hospital?" A nod. "Well the maid I was with, Preena, she was murdered inside the Palace this week."

Carella choked on her coffee. " _What?!"_

Melena nodded gravely. "That's why I'm here. Madame Morrible, our Press Secretary, suggested I take this weekend and get out of the city. Preena was my best friend."

The sisters sat in silence for a few heartbeats. Carella gently took the Queen's hand and led her to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. It didn't take long for Melena to dissolve into sobs, burying her head in her sister's shoulder. Carella, not used to this positon, awkwardly stroked the back of the brunette's head. The discomfort faded, and she found herself saying as many calming things she could think of between forehead kisses.

Gainin poked his head into the living room. He saw the scene in front of him and his wife looked up. He simply mouthed 'I love you' and left the house to go to work.

"And Elphaba," Melena said in a hoarse voice once she could speak again, "She hasn't left her room since the funeral."

"Do you want me to come back to the city with you after the weekend?"

"I can't ask that of you, Ella."

"Hey, I'm your sister Lena. I would do anything for you."

Melena snuggled further into her younger sister's embrace – a weird feeling for them both.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That night, the day before Nessa's scheduled execution, she laid her tired and beaten body down on the cot in her cell. With a hiss, she jammed her shoulder back into its socket. Her ring finger on her left hand was broken and she was pretty sure she had a bruised rib, but that didn't matter.

It would all be over the next day at ten sharp if she didn't act soon. She forced her nervous and anxious mind to relax. Every thought was blocked out of her mind except for one.

Elphaba. Her sister.

Three hundred feet above her, the Princess of Oz turned over in bed and tried to sleep. It had been decided that she would return to Shiz the following week, as Oscar and Melena had realized how hard Preena's death was hurting her. She turned again, not being able to get comfortable. Finally, with one leg dangled over the edge of the bed and both arms behind her head, she drifted off.

 _Fabala_

The name was faceless as it echoed through her head.

 _Fabala_

There it was again, and it sounded remarkably like Nessa's voice.

 _Help…execution…Morrible…help…sister…_

She shot upright and looked out the window. Somehow the entire night had passed in what felt like seven seconds. A small crowd had gather around the guillotine. Elphaba watched, not being able to move her feet, as a prisoner was carried to the execution bench. The sack was pulled of their head, and Elphaba's heart flew up her throat and her blood ran cold as she saw Nessa's messy head.

Outside, Nessarose listened with heavy breaths as the executioner read off her sentence to the citizens watching, before His Ozness himself stepped up.

"We are about to leave the second Governor of Munchkinland in three months," He said in a monotone voice. "It has been decided that Cattery Spunge will seize power."

The old woman stepped forward and shook the Wizard's hand, a satisfied smirk on her face. Nessa fought back tears. She knew that Nanny wouldn't actually be in power- Morrible would.

These thoughts passed fleetingly, however, as the executioner roughly shoved her head between the wooden slats, directly under the sharp blade waiting for her.

"Any last words?" The Wizard taunted.

"Yes." She swallowed. "Call me a bitch. Call me a beast. Call me the wicked witch of the east. But I'm innocent."

"Sure you are," The executioner growled, amused. On the Wizard's word, he dropped the blade, and Nessarose Thropp was executed.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: on August 8th, 2016, my penname will be changing to TrebledWriter. But it will still be me.**

 **I also have finished writing this story. It will have 28 chapters total.**

 **Please review!**


	25. As the Canyon Comes Between

**I know you all are hunting me for that sick, sick cliffie in the last chapter, but you're not allowed to kill the birthday girl!**

* * *

Or, she would have been, if Elphaba hadn't been running through the crowd at that exact moment. The blade fell down, down, down, as if in slow motion.

"STOP!" Elphaba cried. She flung out a hand, and the blade froze barely half an inch from Nessa's neck. The brunette was panting heavily. Even with eyes screwed shut, she knew it was Elphaba as she felt a hand on her shoulder and one on the back of her head.

"Elphaba," The Wizard said gruffly, "This is quite inappropriate."

"You can't kill her! She's innocent!"

"Feelings aside, she has been charged with treason for drafting a document speaking of receding Munchkinland from Oz, and the punishment is public execution," The executioner said firmly.

"Nessie, Nessie look at me." Elphaba completely ignored the executioner and kneeled in front of the Governess.

She did. The crowd had fallen completely silent, waiting with baited breath for what was coming.

"Do you remember writing that document?"

Wordlessly, she shook her head.

"See! That proves it!"

"People forget things all the time."

"Not me," Nessa said, finally regaining some semblance of courage. "I remember everything from the day I was born. It's proven. Ask any doctor in Munchkinland."

"Enough!" The Wizard bellowed. "We shall proceed."

The executioner nodded and pulled the rope to bring the blade back to the top of the guillotine.

"Father no! You can't do this!"

"I can do what I want, Miss Elphaba! And this _traitor_ needs what's coming."

Realization dawned on Elphaba's face as the Wizard cursed under his breath.

"It's not really you, is it?"

Something flew into her, knocking her from the stage into the crowd. She hit the ground, hard, and stumbled back to her feet. A black shadow of a figure stood tall next to the Wizard and the executioner.

"Please. Let me go, Elphaba," Nessa whispered, a tear sliding down her face. "Let me go, sister."

"Sister?!"

"Do it now!" The Wizard screamed.

Just before the rope left his hand, Elphaba's magic exploded again – accidentally this time. The guillotine was blown to bits and the four people on the stage, minus Nessa, were thrown backwards. The governess was lying amongst the wreckage of the execution machine, and Elphaba was next to her in a heartbeat.

"Nessie?"

"Fabala…" She breathed, attacking her sister in a hug as the tears finally came.

The Wizard regained his footing and looked around wildly as did the other man. His cloak had been torn off.

"What do we do now?" He called out, his stubbly face looking skyward.

A flash of lightning and a plume of smoke later, they found themselves inside the abandoned portrait gallery in the palace.

Morrible swept into the room, her eyes filled with anger.

"One job! I gave you all one _simple_ job." She turned to the two girls on the floor. "You just had to make this more difficult didn't you?"

Nessa whimpered and curled farther into her sister.

 _Melena…we need you…Melena…_ she thought repeatedly, hoping to repeat the success she had with Elphaba the previous eve.

"She told me everything, you know. We're sisters," Elphaba said, hoping that no one could see through the lie.

Morrible's jaw dropped. The Wizard and the other man tensed up and slowly turned their heads towards Morrible. Nanny was still on the floor, unconscious from the magic blast.

In the blink of eye, Nessa went from being wrapped in her sister's warm embrace to laying on the floor, seizing.

"Melena..." She said out loud. Her eyes were completely glossed over and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"What is she doing? What did you do?!" Elphaba demanded, glaring daggers at the old fish.

"Believe it or not, dearie, but this was not my doing."

Elphaba gave her an incredulous look.

"Ezra, Oscar, seize them!"

* * *

Melena was curled up, quite catlike, in an armchair in Carella's living room in front of the warm fire. Her sister snapped her out of her trance-like state by offering her a cookie, fresh out of the oven. Melena gratefully took on and bit into it. White chocolate and macadamia nuts – her favorite.

"How have you been holding up?" Carella asked as she made herself on the couch across from her sister.

"Better, actually. Thanks, Ella." She gave the redhead a genuine smile. "I know that Mum would always say-" She suddenly stopped.

"Lena!" Carella cried as her sister suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Melena's head was drowning in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Nessarose.

 _Melena…we need you…Melena…in danger…Morrible…help…_

That was all she needed to hear. As soon as her head stopped spinning, she was on her feet, booking it to the door.

"Melena please stop," A voice whimpered behind her. She turned, and her younger sister was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go, Ella. My daughters need me."

"Let me go with you, please. I can help."

It was evident that Melena took a moment to think about this. "Okay," she finally said. Carella took a quick moment to scribble a note to Gainin to explain their departure before they set off in the direction of the Emerald City.

"What happened?!" Carella demanded once they were in the carriage.

"This is going to sound crazy."

The younger woman raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

"I heard my daughter's voice."

"Elphaba?"

"No, Nessa."

"But…how?"

"I don't know."

"What did she say?"

"They're in trouble, and that's all."

Carella took on of her sister's hands and squeezed it lightly.

"We'll save them, then."

* * *

Nessa was unconscious when she and Elphaba were locked in two separate cells by Oscar and this Ezra man.

"Nessie. Nessie wake up," Elphaba pleaded once they were alone, but there was no response. She was too far away to check for a pulse, so she just had to hope and pray she was still alive.

Minutes or hours later, Elphaba had no idea, Nessa's eyes slowly fluttered open. She groaned in pain as she sat up.

"Oh thank Oz," Elphaba breathed in relief as she crawled to the edge of her cell. "I thought you were-"

"Dead? It's alright, they thought that this morning when I did the same thing." At the princess's confused look, she continued. "You heard my voice last night, correct?" A nod. "I just did that again, I managed to contact your… _our_ ," she cautiously corrected herself, "mother."

"Wait, what?"

Nessa dragged herself to the edge of the cell. "Give me your hand. There's something I need to show you."

Elphaba complied without hesitation. She had a severe case of déjà vu as she watched Nessa tightly take her hand and mumble words that weren't words, just like she did in the dorm room only a few months ago.

The younger girl drew a deep breath and looked Elphaba directly in the eyes. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba was growing agitated. "What are you doing?!"

"I saw into your mind for years, Fabala. It's time to show you mine."

* * *

Galinda Upland was having a panic attack. To most of the students on campus, the cause was the fact that she couldn't find the correct shade of pink to match her dress.

But really, it was because Elphaba hadn't shown up to report back to classes in four days, so a week since she'd left campus since she scored high on the language exam. No letter, no explanation, nothing.

Today, however, she checked her student mailbox as she dutifully and had been every day this week, and there was a letter. She couldn't open it fast enough.

 _Dear Glin,_

 _By the time this reaches you, you're probably having a panic attack about me not returning to school. Don't worry, I'm alive and well. Physically, at least. The reason I haven't come back yet is Preena, my mom's personal handmaiden and one of my best friends (you being the other, of course), was murdered in the palace this week. It was sudden and tragic. It's just after midnight on Tuesday as I'm writing this, and her funeral was today…or I guess yesterday._

 _I won't be coming back to Shiz until next week, just so you know. I'm sorry I left you to panic for so long, I meant to write you sooner, but I was still coming to grips with her death._

 _I should probably get some sleep, it's getting late._

 _Love,_

 _Elphaba_

Galinda read over the letter a few times, just relishing the fact that her best friend was indeed alive. Then she ran off to Fiyero's dorm.

"Fifi! Fifi! Fifi!" She shouted, pounding on the door. A slightly annoyed Vinkun Prince opened the door and looked expectantly at the petite blonde.

"She's alive."

"She sent me the same letter, Glin. She's my _girlfriend_ ," He enunciated the last word, since it should've been blatantly obvious to anyone around.

"I am well aware," Galinda said sarcastically. _Fae has been really rubbing off on her,_ Fiyero thought.

"Do you think…we should go to her?" He asked as they walked towards the café. Boq joined them, as he had just gotten out of class. Galinda suddenly froze the moment they entered the café.

"Glin?"

She turned to him, her face ghostly, as she pointed a trembling finger to the rack of _Daily Ozians,_ just printed that morning, sitting by the counter.

 _GOVERNOR NESSAROSE THROPP OF MUNCHKINLAND TO BE EXECUTED FOR TREASON_

After exchanging a look, they stumbled forward to read the whole article. It said that she had drafted a document to recede Munchkinland from Oz, and her execution was supposed to have been that morning, but was postponed due to "unforeseen circumstances".

For the Gillikin Heiress, the Munchkin, and the Vinkun Prince, they didn't need any more reason to go to the Emerald City. They fled the café, appetites lost, and ran to Madame Morrible's quarters.

 _To Whom It May Concern – I am dealing with some business in the Emerald City at the moment and won't be back for a few days. Any business can be taken up with my stand-in, Doctor Dillamond, History Building, Room 412._

Fiyero, Boq, and Galinda all wore the same suspicious look as they left for the History building.

"Doctor Dillamond?" Galinda called as she poked her head in the room.

"Ah, yes, Miss Glllllinda, Master Boq, Master Fiyero." He greeted politely. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to talk to you about Elphaba."

"Is she alright?"

The two gave the Goat the condensed version of the story, just telling him that someone close to Elphaba died, but also brought up Nessa's looming execution.

"It doesn't seem like her," Doctor Dillamond mused.

"So, really, we're here to see if we'd be allowed to go to the Emerald City and be there for Fae. We're hoping she's not in trouble, but you never know. If Nessa's being executed for treason, anything could be happening," Fiyero explained. He was hoping with all of his being that the Goat would agree. He looked at them skeptically but nodded nonetheless.

"Three conditions," He said sharply, "Make up all missed school work." A glance at Fiyero. "Keep an eye on Morrible. I know she works at the Palace, and she may be up to something. And…give Miss Elphaba my condolences."

"We will, thank you Doctor Dillamond." They turned to leave, but the Goat spoke again.

"Be careful, all of you. I know you want to help Elphaba and save Nessarose, but sometimes," He heaved a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Sometimes you can't save everyone."

Thirty minutes later the three students were speeding away from Shiz, while another carriage was the same distance away in the other direction. Five people, one common goal.

They just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 **You guys didn't _actually_ think I would kill Nessa, right?**

 **In other news, in case you didn't see the above, it's my birthday! No killing the birthday girl!**


	26. From Pieces of Broken Memories

**Thank you all for the birthday wishes!**

 **Tara: I guess if you feel so inclined, this story isn't going anywhere though. You can reread whenever you wish.**

* * *

 _Elphaba looked around confusedly. She was in a circular room with doors everywhere, each one with a specific rune on it._

" _Nessa!" She called out frantically._

" _No need to yell."_

 _She whirled around and saw Nessa, standing in front of her. She was wearing a simple white, long-sleeved dress and her hair was down._

" _What is going on?"_

" _I'm borrowing your magic again, so you can see what you need to." Nessa pointed a pale finger to one door to her left. She tugged on Elphaba's hand and led her over to it. The door slowly opened and Elphaba watched the scene unfold before her. A younger looking version of Melena was standing in front of a crib in a dark room._

"I'm sorry, my dear, that I have to leave you like this," She whispered, before laying a delicate kiss on her daughter's nose.

"Mama?" A green girl asked, peeking into the room.

"Elphaba, why don't you come say goodbye to your baby sister?"

The green girl took a few hesitant steps forward before her mother lowered to the floor, a baby in her arms. The babe reached out for her sister with her little hands, and managed to grasp a green finger.

"I'm sorry," She whispered softly.

Melena knit her brows, "for what, my dear?"

Elphaba's focus stayed on the little baby. "I don't get to be her sister."

" _That's me?"_

 _Nessa nodded. "I'm that baby."_

" _Why am I green?"_

 _A shrug. "Come, there's more to see." She pulled her towards another door, six away from where she had been standing._

Nessa's peaceful mood was quickly destroyed when a searing pain shot through her forehead, as if she was being stabbed. She felt woozy and almost passed out on the bed. A cry escaped her clenched throat and flew around the room and out the window.

Almost instantly, marveled Nessa, Nanny was beside her, tightly gripping her hand and whispering soothing words.

Another cry of pain, and Nanny swore she saw blood seep between Nessa's fingers from their spot on her head. Slowly but surely, the pain disappeared, leaving both of them confused and concerned.

" _What does that matter?" Elphaba asked, rougher than she intended._

 _Nessa looked at her intently, before reaching up and tracing the scar on Elphaba's forehead. "Do you remember where this came from?"_

 _Elphaba shook her head._

" _You fell of the swing in the royal gardens. When I looked a few months ago I saw. What I just showed you happened at the exact same time as when you fell."_

" _How?"_

 _A sigh. "You may not have known, Elphaba, since you forgot about me, but I've always been connected to you. It's how I could see your memories for years. I never quite understood why, but it's because you're my sister, and therefore one half of me."_

 _They moved down a few more doors._

"You'll make a great older sister," Preena said with a sad smile, which Elphaba caught.

"Preena, are you hiding something?" She asked, stepping in front of the maid and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? N-no." Her voice faltered slightly, cluing Elphaba in further. The maid was definitely hiding something.

"Tell me, Preena." The princess said firmly, standing on her toes.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Preena insisted as she raised her hands defensively and took a tiny step back.

"Yes you are, I know it."

"I am not!"

" _Do you remember this?" Nessa asked, turning towards the princess, who had gone pale. She wordlessly nodded._

" _Preena was hiding my existence from you."_

" _She knew?!"_

" _Melena told her. She was your mother's best friend, besides her sister."_

 _There was a brief silence._

" _There is one more thing I believe you need to see, Fabala." Nessa took Elphaba's hand once more and brought her to the final door. This one, unlike the others, was black. An hourglass was engraved into it, and the bottom portion had an orchid laying in it. It slowly opened, and Elphaba's grip on her sister's hand tightened._

Preena stepped back in disbelief, Morrible had planned all of this in advance? She rushed off to tell Elphaba, and in her carelessness made a stair squeak. It didn't stop her though, and she raced up to the top floor.

"We've been discovered," Morrible said flatly.

"What shall we do? Use a memory spell, perhaps?"

"You shall go back to Munchkinland and continue your work. I will take care of her." With a snap of her fingers, Morrible sent Nanny back. She snapped again and was transported up a floor.

"Elphaba!" Preena hollered at the top of her lungs. "Elphaba! Melena! Oscar!"

Elphaba was walking down the hall when she heard Preena yelling for her and began to quicken her pace.

She was about seven paces from the corner when three gunshots rang out.

" _Morrible…Morrible killed Preena?"_

 _Nessa nodded. "I'm sorry, Fabala. You deserved to know."_

" _I need to tell my mother! Morrible might be hurting them…or you."_

" _Alright, I'll wake you up now."_

* * *

"Wen!"

He turned around quickly, hearing the panicked voice. His packing abandoned, he stepped into the hall and looked around. His mother almost crashed into him.

"Wen…Nessa…Elphaba…dungeons…" She panted.

"Mother, deep breaths," He advised. "What are you talking about?" He asked once she caught her breath.

"Nessarose was almost executed for treason. Princess Elphaba intervened and now I believe both of them are in the dungeons," She said quickly.

Wen swore under his breath before taking off down the stairs, only to be stopped by the Queen and an auburn haired woman entering the foyer, similarly panicked. Right behind them entered a blonde, a Munchkin, and a dark haired man.

They all stared at each other for a moment.

"Um…hello…" Wen said awkwardly to the newcomers.

"We're looking for Elphaba and Nessarose," the blonde said.

"You know my daughter?" Melena turned. She had to consciously make sure she said the singular form; she didn't know how many people knew.

"We're roommates, Your Majesty."

"And I'm her boyfriend."

"You must be Fiyero Tiggular and Galinda Upland," Melena said with a slight smile, before looking at Boq.

"Boq Dazic."

"I don't know where Elphaba and Nessarose are, I'm afraid."

"Dungeons," Wen answered her.

"What?!" She screeched as all the color drained from her face.

It didn't take any more convincing for the group to immediately rush down to the dungeons, where they were stopped at the bottom of the stairs by Morrible and the Captain of the Gale Force.

Melena stepped out in front and defiantly looked Madame Morrible in the eyes.

"What have you done with my daughter?"

"What are you talking about, Your Majesty?"

"Why is Elphaba in the dungeons?"

"She stopped the execution of a threat to Oz. We had to detain her until we could carry out the sentence."

"Who is this 'threat to Oz'?"

"Nessa," Galinda said. Melena abruptly turned and Morrible's eyes shot fire.

" _What?!"_

"I'm afraid we can't let you go any further Your Majesty," the Captain said.

"I am the Queen. I come and go as I please," Melena responded in a sharp voice. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand as Carella stepped forward.

"And who may this be?" Morrible asked sweetly.

"Carella Pilo."

"My sister."

"Oh, your sister?"

For a moment, all was still. That moment ended quickly, however, when Morrible flung out a hand and everyone behind the two sisters was thrown back and frozen to the wall, their eyes unseeing and faces motionless. Her other hand came up and curled into a tight U shape. Carella was suddenly dragged up into the air by an invisible grip around her throat as she kicked and struggled but to no avail.

"Carella!" Melena cried.

"Time to choose, dearie. Your sister's life for walking away now and forgetting everything. Let us execute Nessarose and never, _ever_ speak of her again."

"Don't…Lena…" Carella choked out.

Melena looked between the two repeatedly. Her sister's face was turning a sickly shade of blue and her eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Stop! I agree!"

Morrible's blood red lips curled into a smirk. "Wise decision."

Carella dropped to a heap on the floor, coughing and sputtering. Melena fell to her knees beside her and hugged her tight as tears ran down her face.

"Listen here, Melena. I will _not_ have you getting in the way of my plans. If you ever, _ever_ try to intervene again, I _will_ kill your precious little sister." At this, Carella whimpered and Melena wrapped a protective arm around her, covering her ear with a hand. Morrible turned to the Captain, "Miss Nessarose will be executed tomorrow at the same time. You are dismissed."

He saluted and swiftly left.

The dungeons were dead silent for a moment as the group that had been thrown against the wall slowly walked came back to alertness.

"HELP!" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Elphaba's echoed through the room.

Melena shoved Morrible aside, throwing her into a cell and slamming the door, and sprinted down to where her daughter's voice was coming from. She skidded to a stop in front of the cell where she was locked.

Elphaba's face was red and puffy as she fought against the bars in front of her. Boq, ever the clever one, ran up holding the keys and swiftly unlocked the cell door, then the one next to her.

"Oh Nessa," Elphaba whispered as she looked at her sister, sprawled on her back, unconscious.

And worse, it didn't look like she was breathing.

"We have to get her out of here," Melena said firmly, helping Elphaba lift up the fifteen year old. They were almost to the entrance to the dungeons when they heard the cocking of a gun.

Elphaba turned and swore her heart stopped at the sight. Morrible had her forearm wrapped around Galinda's neck and a pistol pressed against her temple.

"This obviously didn't stop your mother so it's your turn Elphaba," She said, grinning wickedly. "The poodle or your sister. It's your choice, dearie. And I can say that I really don't like to wait."

* * *

 **Can anyone spot the book reference in here? It's a bit obscure but it's there.**


	27. Take My Arm So I Might Reach You

**So who likes the new penname?**

 **Fae'sFlower: I fooled the QUEEN OF REFERENCING? Heyoooooo!**

 **The reference was to "The Other Boleyn Girl" by Philippa Gregory (she is my sister, and therefore one half of me)**

 **Shoutout to ExoticPeachBlossom for being the 150th reviewer!**

* * *

One moment, Morrible was holding a gun to Galinda's head and waiting for Elphaba's choice. The next moment, there was a bright flash of light and the old fish had been thrown backwards and was laying on the floor, dead. Galinda was curled in a heap on the floor with Elphaba's arms wrapped around her, sobbing, and the gun had still fired. They heard a bullet bounce off the walls and hit _something,_ and they all looked at each other confusedly, for none of them had been hit.

"Oh my Oz!" Wen's mother exclaimed. When everyone turned to her, she pointed a finger towards Nessa. Under her white and black stocking on her right leg was a rapidly expanding spot that looked suspiciously red, even in the dark. She was still completely unconscious and oblivious to the fact she'd been shot.

Elphaba, Wen, Fiyero, and Melena all accompanied her to the hospital and Carella and Wen's mother both went up to go try and find the Wizard and alert him of what happened, leaving Galinda and Boq in the dungeons. The blonde was still trembling in fear. Boq laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, not expecting to have her practically throw herself onto him.

"I was so scared, Biq," She whispered after her sobs died down to just hiccups, "I thought she was going to kill me."

"Elphaba wouldn't let that happen, you know that, Glin."

"I know, but when a gun is pressed to your head…" She shivered. He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She felt him lay a delicate kiss on her head.

"Kiss me," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Kiss me, Ozdamnit." Galinda grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his. He was startled at first, but relaxed into it. Both of her hands were on his neck, while on of his was sliding up and down her back and the other was woven into her blonde locks.

"Wow." It was all Boq could muster the ability to say once he pulled back from Galinda. He was grinning like a madman. Her face was bright red.

Before they could register what they were doing, his lips were on hers again for several heartbeats.

"We should probably go…" He started, and Galinda cut him off with another kiss.

"We have a few minutes."

* * *

For Fiyero, it was difficult to see who was the most worried: Melena, Elphaba, or Wen.

"Do I need to call a doctor for you guys too? You look like you're about to explode."

Three simultaneous glares shut him up.

"Miss Thropp?"

"Here!" Elphaba called.

"I'm Doctor Thalica Nailu. Miss Thropp is alive," She said and everyone let out a breath of relief, "But she's lost a lot of blood and needs an immediate transfusion. Unfortunately we don't have a lot of her type in stock."

"I'm her sister, maybe I can help?"

"Do you know your blood type?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"A quick test will tell, come with me."

Five minutes later, Elphaba reemerged. Between the smile on her face and the blue gauze wrapped around her elbow, it was obvious she was able to help.

Doctor Nailu was right behind her. "She'll live."

"Can we see her?" Melena asked.

"One at a time, yes."

The Queen didn't even wait for anyone else to volunteer, she was already on her feet taking long and fast strides behind the doctor.

"I'll give you two some time alone," She said softly, before closing the door behind her.

Nessa was ghastly pale, Melena observed, but was sitting up. Her right shin was wrapped in a large bandage and there was an IV in the back of her hand.

"Hi," Melena said as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Nessa said bitterly. "Why did you abandon me?"

"Sweetheart-"

"Stop. Truth, now."

Melena sighed. "I didn't want to. Your father forced me to. He was upset about the way you were born and blamed me…and Elphaba as well. She was born with an…abnormality."

"Yes I know, she was born green." At Melena's confused look, she tapped the side of her head with a finger. "Eidetic memory."

"Anyway, Elphaba was a bastard child. I had an affair with a travelling salesman, who just so happened to be Osc- the Wizard. Frex forced me and Elphaba out and made us leave. I didn't want to leave you, Nessa. I swear. He would've done horrible things to me…to Elphaba…if I hadn't."

Nessa barked a mirthless laugh. "So you abandoned your newborn daughter to save your own skin?"

"It wasn't like that-"

"Then what was it then?"

"I didn't have a choice, Nessarose!"

"Yes, you did. You could've stayed."

"And what, been abused by my husband for the rest of my life? Sweet Oz, I regretted leaving you behind every single day."

Nessa turned away, tears burning in her eyes. "I think you should go."

"Nessie-"

"Don't call me that! Just get out!"

Melena stood and slowly walked to the door. With her hand resting on the handle, she looked over her shoulder.

"All along I believed I would find you. I have loved you since the day you were born and I will love you till the day I die."

* * *

When Melena came back to the waiting room with tears in her eyes, Elphaba knew instantly it didn't go well.

"Maybe I should talk to her," She offered, and her mother didn't protest. After a few wrong turns, Elphaba did find her way to the correct room and quietly opened the door.

"Nessie?"

The girl in question was curled up on her side, her back facing the wall, with a pillow held tight to her chest as sobs racked her body.

Elphaba's newfound big sister instinct kicked in and she was quickly comforting the younger girl.

"Do you wanna talk?"

Nessa's reply was a sniffle.

"It's just…" She whispered, her voice heavy, "All my life I thought my mother was dead, and now I discover she's the Queen of Oz and abandoned me when I was only a few months old to save herself." She paused and Elphaba watched her face wrinkle up with disgust. "And…and you."

"Nessie…"

"Elphaba, don't pretend you understand. I know you don't."

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say that I know that this is really overwhelming, but maybe you should make an attempt…she is your mother after all. Will you try? For me?"

The younger girl looked up and met her sister's eyes.

"For you," She whispered in agreement.

* * *

Carella and Wen's mother found the Wizard in the throne room a few minutes after they left the dungeons. When he saw them, he looked at them with panic in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Your Ozness," The two women echoed as they curtsied. He waved his hands at them.

"That's not needed. What happened? I don't remember anything from the past few days."

"Anything?" Carella asked, alarmed.

The Wizard shook his head.

The women took turns filling in the Wizard, starting with Nessa's attempted execution and ending with Elphaba's magical explosion that killed Morrible.

"She's dead?"

"Completely and undeniably."

"Where's Elphaba? Melena?"

"At the hospital with Miss Nessarose."

There was a period of uncomfortable silence as the Wizard sat back in his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I never should have hired that woman in the first place. She always seemed a little…off to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you?"

"Madame Norad, my previous Press Secretary, suddenly became very, very ill. It was right before Melena and Elphaba came here. She said that I should instate Morrible as my next…oh dear Oz," The Wizard trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"She…she killed Madame Norad. The doctors, they said they'd never seen her case before. And then her saying that Morrible should replace her…it all just makes too much sense."

Carella and Wen's mother stared at him with wide eyes. "You don't think…"

"Oh I most definitely do. After seeing what she's done the last few days, this wouldn't be that far off. But my question is…why?"

* * *

Galinda and Boq arrived at the hospital a half hour later. Both were flushed red and wearing goofy grins and disheveled hair.

"What did you guys do?" Elphaba asked, slightly disturbed.

"We're a couple now," Boq announced, lacing his fingers with Galinda's.

"Please say you two didn't…uh…"

"No, Fiyero, we didn't have sex in the dungeons," Boq answered the Prince.

"We just made out a little bit," Galinda said, trying to look innocent.

"Too much information, Glin," Elphaba told her best friend.

Galinda just grinned.

* * *

When Nanny woke up in her room in the Emerald Palace something felt off.

 _Kill…kill Spunge…find them…kill them…_

She wasn't quite aware of what she was doing, but next thing she knew she had a gun in her purse and was waiting peacefully for everyone to return.

Three hours later, a smirk tugged at the edges of her lips as she heard voices downstairs, belonging to the party. She slowly rose to her feet and walked out into the hall.

"Nanny!" Nessa cried upon seeing the old woman.

"Nessa, Elphaba, can I have a word?"

The two girls shared a suspicious look, but agreed. They followed Nanny to a drawing room down the hall.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Nessa asked once Nanny closed the door.

The answer came in the form of Nanny pulling out a gun and pointing it at her chest. Elphaba leapt to her feet, causing Nanny to roughly turn and point it at her. Elphaba slowly sat back down.

"You just couldn't cooperate, could you? No, you just _had_ to mess up my plans."

"What plan? Nanny you aren't making any sense," Nessa said, shaking her head. Unconsciously, her hand found Elphaba's.

"To rule Oz, of course. You wouldn't step down, so I had to order your execution. Miss Spunge would rule Munchkinland and I would rule for Elphaba, after we staged a little 'accident' for the Wizard…except none of that went to plan."

"Miss Spunge…Morrible!"

"I see it finally dawned on you," Nanny said with an evil smirk.

"Let her go!" Nessa commanded with as much courage and strength as she could muster.

"Not until you two are both dead."

"What good will that do? You're already dead!" Elphaba argued.

"That may be, thanks to you, but I'll be satisfied with your death as well."

Suddenly, Nanny dropped the gun. One hand flew to her chest and the other flew to her head.

"Nanny? Is that you?"

"You have…to…help me…" She dropped to her knees and grabbed the gun, pushing it into Nessa's hand.

The brunette looked at her confusedly and fearfully. "I couldn't."

"You…must. Morrible…she's controlling…me."

"But I can't just kill you! I still love you!" Tears were welling in her eyes, for what must have been the fifth time that day.

"I…love you…too. You must…please…"

"NO! I won't!"

"Nessie…"

"I won't kill you!"

"Please…to save yourself…and your…family," Nanny said softly, her voice raspy and hard. She looked to Elphaba. "And little Fabala."

"I won't do it!"

Elphaba squeezed her hand.

"If...you love me…let me…go…"

"Please," Nessa begged, "don't make me do this."

"Quick…before she…comes back."

Nessa looked to Elphaba, who squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, my sweet, but we must."

"I…love you…Nessie…"

"I love you too, Nanny. I'm sorry," Nessa whispered. She slowly raised the gun in her trembling hand as Elphaba kissed her temple. Her eyes squeezed shut for just a heartbeat before she pulled the trigger and collapsed in Elphaba's arms and sobbed her eyes out.

* * *

 ***hides* I am sorry.**

 **The next chapter will be the last.**


	28. Ice Has Melted Back to Life

**So here it is, the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with me and these awful cliffies and my murderous tendencies. Please enjoy the (actually, truly) fluffy final chapter.**

* * *

It took quite a bit of explaining, considering all that was heard was a gunshot, but everyone understood what happened with Morrible and Nanny. Or at least said they did.

A few weeks passed and everything slowly returned to normal. Carella went back home a few days after the incident in the dungeons, saying she felt guilty leaving Gainin unannounced. The Oppahenskis followed her out the next day, leaving Elphaba, Nessa, Fiyero, Galinda, Boq, Melena, and Oscar. Shiz had gone into spring break, and the royals allowed the visitors to stay for the two weeks.

Nessa didn't feel comfortable going home yet, saying she wanted to spend some more time with her newly discovered sister and mother, as well as she didn't want to be alone after Nanny's death. No matter how many times everyone insisted it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Elphaba was having a similar issue, though much less extreme, over Morrible's death.

Galinda and Boq had been spending a lot of time together, much to the surprise of the others. No one was really expecting that the Gillikin Heiress and the Munchkin farmer would be in a relationship, and certainly not one that came about so quickly or in the way it did.

Elphaba and Fiyero were often seen together as well. Elphaba showed him her favorite spots in the castle, the library, the observation room in the highest tower, and the gardens.

"Whose tombstone is that?" Fiyero asked. His girlfriend stiffened in response. "Is it Preena's?"

She simply nodded. He tenderly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, and was surprised when she smiled, just a tiny bit.

"The tree."

The orchid seeds they planted had grown into a handsome tree, with purple and white flowers blooming in every direction.

"It was her favorite flower," Elphaba explained. She lightly stepped over to the tombstone, kissed her fingers, and ran them over the smooth surface.

"Tell me about her," Fiyero said, resting a hand on Elphaba's back.

"She was meek as a mouse when you first met her, but she once you got past that, she was the sweetest person. She was goofy, too. There was this one time…"

For the next few hours, Fiyero and Elphaba sat next to Preena's grave as she told him stories about the maid. He listened intently, laughed with her, and held her once the tears came. Eventually they just sat, her in his arms, in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I love you, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero. And…thanks."

"For what?"

"Talking about her…it helped."

"I knew it would," He said cockily as he kissed her temple. "I know how you feel, Fae. I lost my brother when I was fifteen. Not in the same way, but he did die."

"What happened?"

"He had a rare disease. One day he was fine, the next day he died."

"Oh, Yero, I'm so sorry."

"It was years ago. But it's what started my 'Dancing Through Life' phase. I didn't want to face the truth of his death, so I pushed away my feelings and started drinking and partying."

She listened as his voice became tight and choked, and squeezed his hand.

"What was his name?"

"Manek."

"That's a nice name." Elphaba smiled. "Do you still miss him?"

"Every day, but I know he's looking down on me with a big dopey grin on his face. And now Preena is up there with him."

"Look at you, being all philosophical and smart."

Fiyero placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "I am wounded Fae. _Wounded!_ "

She just laughed and playfully whacked his chest.

* * *

In the palace, Melena nervously shifted in her seat as she waited for Nessarose to enter the room. She did just moment later, her head bowed as she rolled up to the Queen.

"Nessa-"

"Stop, I need to say this."

Melena obediently closed her mouth and waited.

"All my life, I've lived without a mother. Most of the time I didn't have a father either. Nanny was the closest thing to a parent I've ever known. I was always told you were dead. Now I find out that you were here the whole time it's…a lot to handle. And with Nanny…gone…I think maybe we should try to build a relationship. But slowly. I have to go back to Munchkinland soon, though. I am still governor."

"Actually," Melena said, "We had an idea of putting in a temporary governor while you go back to Shiz and finish your degree, and once you graduate you can reclaim your title. You're still young, Nessa. You don't need the responsibility of ruling a province. What do you think?"

Nessa was speechless as she stared at Melena.

"Are…are you serious?"

"If you would like me to be."

"Who would we instate?"

"Lieutenant General Palup Callow, he works for Oscar. If you would like to go back to Shiz and study, we can arrange that."

"I would love to. Thank you so much."

Melena pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you…mother."

They remained that way for a few minutes before Nessa pulled away again.

"What about that other man, Ezra?"

"We did some background research, and discovered that he was in fact your father's drinking partner. He was the one who kept feeding his habit and kept him drunk. All of this has been Morrible's doing. She hired him."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in Southstairs, since he was charged in trying to assist in the overthrow of the Wizard."

"And the Captain of the Guard?"

"Same sentence."

Nessa silently nodded.

"And Nessa, I do love you. Ask Oscar, and he'll tell you. The first few days we lived here, I cried endlessly about how much I regretted leaving you behind. I didn't know what Frex would do to you, if he'd do anything at all."

"At first, he didn't. But when I was about three or so he began to lose his mind."

"I'm sorry, Nessie."

"It's…it's okay, I guess."

"And Nanny's death wasn't your fault, you know that, right?"

Nessa stiffened, and Melena immediately realized she shouldn't have brought that up. Before she could say anything, however, Nessa spoke.

"It was Morrible's fault that I had to…you know." Another thought quickly struck her. "Who will replace Morrible at Shiz?"

"Elphaba recommended Doctor Dillamond," Melena said. Nessa smiled fondly at the thought of the Goat. "I take it you second that?"

"Definitely."

Melena's lips curled into a smile. "Then we shall arrange it."

* * *

Doctor Dillamond was beyond shocked when he was offered the position of Headmaster of Shiz after Morrible's death, and from the Wizard and Queen themselves! Despite his shock, he calmly and coolly accepted the offer, becoming the first Animal to ever be Headmaster of Shiz.

General Callow was instated as a temporary governor of Munchkinland until Nessa turned twenty, it was decided, and then he would turn the position back over to her. She would graduate Shiz at nineteen and then work with him for a year, and then he would become a personal advisor during her first few months, before returning to the Emerald City. Melena and Oscar also sent other high-ranking officials to serve in the Governor's Cabinet, as they would be known, and sent thousands of galleons to Munchkinland and the Thropp family fortune, which Nessa was so grateful for she almost cried.

During the last few days of spring break, Elphaba and Nessarose found themselves adjusting to the new developments of their sisterhood. It wasn't terribly difficult, as they both were immensely fond of each other, but it was weird for them both, finding out they had a sister that they didn't know exist for their whole lives.

"I guess that explains why it was your memories I always saw," Nessa said with a light chuckle.

"And why I always felt so protective and interested in you," Elphaba responded. Nessa raised her eyebrow and Elphaba shoved her arm. "Not like that, you creep." Both girls dissolved into giggles.

"I'm so happy I'm going back to Shiz," Nessa said wistfully once both girl regained their breath.

"Who will you be rooming with now that Morrible is gone?"

"Probably a normal roommate, there has to be at least _one_ other girl on campus that doesn't despise me because of my chair."

"And if not, you can room with Galinda and I'll deal with them."

"I hardly believe that Galinda will give you up as a roommate. Don't get me wrong, she's really nice and I love her, but I know she's your favorite." She smirked. "And Elphieeeee! We're bestest friends!" Nessa gave her best impression of the bubbly blonde, which, to Elphaba's surprise, wasn't that bad.

"Alright Galinda," Elphaba said as she laughed, "I get your point."

Nessa beamed at her.

* * *

On the last day on campus, two months later, students were eagerly finishing their packing. Boq had left an hour earlier, after promising Galinda he'd come to visit at some point. Fiyero and Elphaba were spending every last moment together, knowing it would be difficult to visit each other. There were challenges of being a royal, you know.

Nessa threw a few of her textbooks in her last suitcase before forcing it shut. Dillamond agreed to let her move up with the rest of the class, as long as she did some make up work over the summer.

"Nessie, are you ready?" Her sister's voice sounded through the door. It had been decided that the younger girl would spend the summer with her mother and step-father, instead of returning to Munchkinland.

"Ready Fabala!" She opened the door to see Elphaba's sullen face. "Did Fiyero already leave?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

"It's alright, we'll see him in a few months."

"ELPHIEEEEEE!" A voice cried as soon as they left Crage Hall and Elphaba was suddenly being attacked by a giant pink crème puff. "I'm going to miss you!" Galinda sobbed.

"It's okay, Glin, Maybe you can come visit. I know how much you've wanted to see the Emerald City, outisde of just the palace."

That seemed to pacify the blonde, who quickly said her goodbyes to Nessa and hurried off to her carriage.

"Ready?" Elphaba asked.

Nessa nodded. A few moments later, they were settled in the carriage and speeding towards the Emerald City.

 _Not the Emerald City,_ Nessa corrected herself as she looked across the carriage at Elphaba, who was absorbed in a book. A smile tugged on the younger girl's lips.

 _Home._

* * *

 **That's it! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

 **For anyone wondering, I have a few oneshots in the work, as well as the fact I've started working on _Overtures,_ aFiyeraba multichap. I will post the oneshots while I write out a majority of it and I will see you on the flip side! Please leave a final review! **


End file.
